Aphrodisiac
by Camunki
Summary: "And then Naruto was straddling me. Naked. This had better not become a regular thing." Naruto is put under an amorous jutsu by a ninja gang, and Sasuke has to "deal with it", while Tsunade tries to find a cure, if it exists. Sasunaru, Yaoi, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_(Drumroll) Well, here it is! The one you've all been waiting for...no? Okay, the one that I'm sure_ someone _was waiting for...no? Never mind... XD Well, anyway. Here's "Aphrodisiac"! I suppose it's a little darker than Neutral, but I can't really write darkness, so it probably won't turn out that way._

_To any "Onigiri" readers, w__ell, this comes first, sorry!_

_Oh, and my friend just asked me what an aphrodisiac is...so just in case any of you don't __know:_

**aph·ro·di·si·ac**

adj. Arousing or intensifying sexual desire.

n. Something, such as a drug or food, having such an effect.

Greek aphrodīsiakos, from aphrodīsiā, _sexual pleasures_, from Aphrodītē, _Aphrodite_.

**Ta da!**

_**Warnings: YAOI (Boyxboy, gayness, mano a mano, man on man, homo-fucking-sex galore! Oops, sorry**__**, quoting -FAKE- there... Um, gayness.) LEMONS (A helluva lot of them, too. C'mon, the title is "Aphrodisiac"!) Probably bad language (It's the characters, not me, I swear!) rape and...well, general perviness.**_

_**If ANY of this bothers you in the slightest, LEAVE**__** NOW, or forever hold thy peace! Flames will be used to light sexy candles for corny sasunaru fics or to cook marshmallows. **_

_**Enjoy! And if you don't, either tell me why (in a way that doesn't involve combustion) or...get over it! Love you guys!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

_Love is a terrible thing_, I think, as rain drips into my eyes. _It consumes us, distracts us and draws us away from reality._

I can barely see in the dark but I know I'm in front of the right door. I know because of the countless times I've been here, the countless times before, when I would come to his door to meet him, and then change my mind. I would go instead straight to wherever the rendezvous point was. I never once asked him to walk with me, even though I passed his flat everyday on my journeys. But I wanted to.

I love him. I love him so much that it's destroying me from the inside, and there's nothing I can do about it, except hope and pray that perhaps his love will last for one day – just one day – longer.

I love him.

So now, after all that has happened, I'm sat here outside his door, in the middle of the night in the pouring rain, crying at what could have been. What has been. What will soon no longer be.

The rain masks my tears, as I whisper one word: "Naruto."

And then I stand, brush the tears from my eyes in vain, since I know that the rain covers them anyway, knock on the door of his apartment, ready to ask him for one last time. One last night. One last embrace. One last kiss.

We have until morning, and then the jutsu is broken.

We have until morning, and then he'll stop loving me.

It'll go back to normal. I'll watch him, love him from a distance.

But not until morning.

Until then, he loves me, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_One month earlier._

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

The mission was, by far, the most boring that Tsunade had set us for a long time. Sasuke and I could have done this mission ourselves with our eyes closed and our hands tied behind our backs, but for some reason, both Sakura and Kakashi had been sent along with us. Not that we'd need any medical help, or Kakashi's strength for this mission.

The task was simple; find a criminal gang's base, ambush them and arrest them.

_So_ easy. They were barely even ninja, we'd been told; apart from one or two of them who were vaguely skilled, none could even do a simple transformation jutsu. They were just common thugs, as far as we were concerned.

Still, there was something that Kakashi and Tsunade weren't telling us.

At least, that's what Sasuke told me, but he's paranoid as hell, so I didn't really heed his warning.

"Hey, Dobe. It's your turn to guard." A voice broke through my half-slumber and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It must have been about midnight, and I was very nearly sleeping peacefully in our tent. I'd forgotten that I had the night shift tonight. I'd worked myself too hard that day, forgetful that I would have to stay up for most of the night. I mentally groaned; it wouldn't have hurt the bastard to _remind_me _before_ I went to bed.

"Aw, no fair!" I whined, automatically slipping into a childish pretence. "I _always_ have to do nights!"

Even in the dim light from the campfire, I could see Sasuke rolling his eyes at me. "It's done on a rota, Dobe." He muttered, sitting back down on a log near the fire. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I questioned, watching his eyes fixed on the flickering flames.

"Later." He said softly, and kept staring into the fire. I shook my head at him, frustration building in me.

"If you're not going to sleep, you could've just not woken me!" I shouted at him, losing my temper slightly. I couldn't admit to him that I was too tired for this, too sleepy to take on a night shift tonight. They said Sasuke had more pride than anyone, but I knew I was just as bad sometimes. I never wanted to admit my weakness to Sasuke, always striving to prove myself to him, trying to impress him.

As I spoke, he blinked twice, seemingly brought out of his trance. He turned his head and stared at me for a while, and I stared right back at him, uncomfortable at the silence. I was always out of my comfort zone with Sasuke and I didn't like it.

"Fine, I'll go." He said, completely stoically, and slipped past me silently into the tent. If I didn't know better, I'd say he actually seemed the slightest bit upset_._ Then again, I hadn't seen any flying pigs that day, so perhaps not.

_Unless…could he have been staying up to keep me company?_

_No way! As if Sasuke would ever do anything that _considerate!

I turned and stared at the fire, watching the smouldering logs, and thought about Sasuke. There was no denying that he'd been acting kind of odd for a while. Well, pretty much ever since he'd returned, I supposed. He'd been even more detached, more awkward, but somehow, more calm. It was as if the past few years had been a continuous storm and finally, finally, the wind had died down, but the debris was still there, blocking the view of the sea, making everything seem a little ominous.

And it's not as if I hadn't _tried_ to make an effort! I'd tried my best to get him to open up a little, hell, I'd even invited him to ramen at Ichiraku! But every time, he would just refuse, and walk home alone. Then of course, I'd go through the usual routine of asking Sakura out, and she'd laugh and refuse, and we'd go our separate ways.

I wonder if she noticed that my invitations to her lacked conviction nowadays.

I wonder if she noticed that it hurt me more when _he _said no.

_Why does it hurt so much when he refuses me?_

My eyes drooped as I watched the lulling flames. I was tired, so tired…

I could feel myself falling into unconsciousness, forgetful of my duties.

_So tired…_

Darkness enveloped me, and soon I was curled up beside the already dying fire, fast asleep.

I wasn't even aware of the approaching chakra, even as the intruder walked behind me. Even as his face twisted into a feral grin and he whispered the word "perfect", almost right into my ear. Even when he placed his hands in front of my eyes, and muttered some incomprehensible words, I still didn't stir, falling deeper and deeper into the world of shadows.

Deep in my slumber, I had no idea that when I awakened, I would be in hell.

In my dream, Sasuke was with me.

In my dream, I hadn't let him walk away.

_I shouldn't have let him go…_

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

"_Hey, Sasuke-teme! Wanna come to Ichiraku with me?" His childish voice rings out clear into the calm summer air. Did his voice ever break, or was I away so long that I didn't notice it?_

"_No, Dobe." I mutter, turning away from him. "Seriously, I don't know how you eat that stuff." I twist my head, and get a glimpse of his face. His eyes don't meet mine; they are fixed on the floor. He isn't smiling his trademark grin, his face is downcast. He notices me staring and gives a little jerk, his lips suddenly twisting into that smile, and I know for certain this time that he's faking. My stomach convulses, and I turn away from him again, unable to look at his face._

"_Suit yourself, Teme!" He laughs, and as I walk away I hear his invitation to Sakura. I feel a pang of resentment for the pink haired girl, but to my relief, she refuses. Once again, he laughs it off, with a little more confidence now. I can't see him, but I know he's smiling._

I opened my eyes, and stared at the roof of the tent. I was dreaming about Naruto, again. Dreaming of him, thinking of him as usual.

_It disgusts me, that fake smile. So insincere, so damaged._

_I want him to smile for real. I want to be the one make him smile for real._

_I want him to smile for me._

_I love him, but I refuse him. I'm denying myself of his company, by refusing him. I'm lying to him, but I don't care. He's lying too, hiding behind that smile._

_He has his smile, I have my stoicism. We're both hiding, really. We're hiding from the world, but I don't want him to hide from me._

"Until I can make you smile, Naruto, I can't tell you how I feel. When you're happy, dobe, then I will tell you."

_But until then, keep smiling, Naruto, and I'll keep frowning._

"We're both just hiding, in the end." I whispered, throwing off my cover and opening the tent. I felt the cold air hit my face and shivered, rubbing my eyes.

_It's too dark._

Panic shot through me, ninja senses tingling. I reached for my pouch and swiftly pulled out a kunai.

_Naruto?_

Eyes spun into Sharingan as I scanned the area. No chakra anywhere.

"Naruto!" _Shit! _

An abandoned jacket. That was all that was left beside the dying fire.

Naruto was gone.

_They got him._

_

* * *

_

_**Well, **__**there you go. Next chapter will be longer.**_

_**And again I say **__(because it's now my favourite catchphrase) ;_

_**Cavemen invented flames. Computer geniuses created reviews...how evolved are you?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Graphic…ish **__**rape scene, yaoi, angst, lime, bad language and overly used italics up ahead. You have been warned!**_

_Well, I was debating whether or not to put the actual rape scene in, but I gave it a go, so I thought I might as well. If you don't want to read it, go ahead and skip to the second half of the chapter, it doesn't bother me too much n.n However, it might make later chapters a le__eeetle confuzzling. XD_

_Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, you guys really make my...day? Week? Life? Man, I'm pathetic. XD Anyways! Here's chapter 2, dedicated to YOU, whoever you are, even if you're an evil flamer. Because then I laugh at you because a yaoi smutiful chapter is dedicated to you and there's nothing you can do about it! Bwahaha!_

_Ahem. Enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

Pain. It's something I'm used to, but that doesn't make me completely resistant to it.

I don't understand what's happening to me but it hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

My whole body feels fuzzy and feelings that are foreign to me are all over and I don't understand why.

"Scream." The man orders, and the others laugh.

I bite my lip, and he cuts my arm. It hurts.

"_Scream!_" He says again. I spit in his face. He breaks three of my fingers.

I'm cold, and almost naked. I'm confused, but that doesn't matter because I _hurt_, and that's more important.

"Fucking brat" The man hisses, and throws me to the ground. The other men hold me down and cut me more and I feel like crying and it _hurts._

And then the leader's flaccid member is in my face, and there's a knife blade at my throat.

"Suck" He says, and I do nothing. "Suck it, you slut!"

The men around me start to jeer at me, calling me names.

"Whore," "Beast," "Slag," "Pussy," "Slut," "Monster"; I don't know which insult is the worst.

Then the knife at my throat is cutting, lightly, just enough to draw a fraction of blood.

"Suck, or you die, _monster!_" The leader says.

I don't want to die.

Please don't let me die.

Somebody save me.

Sasuke, are you there?

Save me, Sasuke.

Save me,

It hurts.

I don't…

Want…

To die…

And, suddenly, something changes. The heat is more intense, the _weird_ feelings concentrated. Everything important to me fades away; my spirit, my fighting spirit, my ninja way, all gone.

So I suck.

And it hurts.

Not outside this time, but within me. My mind hurts and my heart hurts, and I don't understand, but I think that suddenly I _want _this, and I want to be fucked, but not by this person, oh God, what I would give to have the person I _want_ thrusting into me savagely like these people will probably do… Yes, I want to be fucked, but by _you_, not him… but all the same…

_I don't want to die._

And then the leader pushes me to the floor. I lie there. Naked. Cold. Scared.

And the men are on me.

Lick. Suck. Mouths, hands.

Taking me.

Helping themselves to me.

Pushing me around, taking me, tasting me, looking at me. They throw me from man to man like I'm nothing. Like something to taste, some dead creature to nibble on for dinner.

Like meat.

Animal.

Monster.

_Pain._

The men move away for a second and the leader is there again.

Stroking me.

It shouldn't feel good. It should feel bad and I don't want to react this way. I _shouldn't_. Why am I reacting this way? Everything is hazy and I'm hot, so hot all over. I feel like the heat is taking over me, starting from my groin and spreading through me until my head is overheating.

"_Slut"_ I am. I am.

I don't want to cum, but at the same time, I _do_ want to. If I came, all this sick pleasure would end, wouldn't it? I want to be stronger, but I'm not. The men laugh and jeer as I desperately thrust into the man's palm. The relief doesn't come, but for that brief moment, you are the only person on my mind… but in reality, you're not the one touching me.

_Sasuke._

More names. More jeering. More touching, more cutting. More pain. I need relief. I need _release. _Why can't I cum?

_Sasuke, where are you?_

You always jeered at me for being scared. I am. I'm scared, so scared and I need your help but you're not here and I wish it were you touching me and help me please help me I need you…

And then he's inside me. He's filling me up, taking up all the space until there's no room for _me_ any more. No room for you, even if you ever wanted it.

_Painpainpain._

I scream and he laughs. _Out._ Relief for a second, and then _in_ again and it hurts it hurt it hurts so much and I want you here.

Everything is white and I don't understand why it hurts this much and maybe it's my fault because I'm bad and I'm a slut and maybe secretly I wanted this and I like this and I want you to do this to me I want you to thrust yourself into me so hard I can't think anymore and I deserve this because this is what sluts deserve and I need you to save me Sasuke and maybe this isn't real and I'm dreaming and this pain is just a dream and Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke save me he's inside me and inside my head and it hurts and I deserve it don't I? but I don't want it I don't because it hurts but it still feels good because he's hitting that spot and I feel like coming and I'm crying and _ahhh_ why does it feel so good and so bad and pain pain pain he's inside me and inside my head and I want him out and I want you in Sasuke because…

_In._

_Out._

_In._

Hands, mouths, inside me, all over me.

Helping themselves to me.

_Meat._

_Monster._

_Slut._

_Pain._

_I want to cum._

_Save me! Please, save me!_

_I don't want to die._

"_SASUKE!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

"Kakashi!" My voice was harsh, alert, with a tint of fear "Naruto's gone."

Sakura gulped audibly and I could feel my breath hitched in my throat. The looks on their faces confirmed it. Naruto wasn't with either of them. It had been a useless hope, anyway. What would Naruto be doing with Sakura or Kakashi in the middle of the night?

Perhaps it would be better if my mind _hadn't _come up with an answer to that.

"Maybe he just got lost?" Sakura suggested quietly, but it was obvious that even she didn't believe it.

"They got to him." Kakashi said, his voice softer than I expected.

We were running before I even realised my feet had moved. Towards their base, that horrible dingy room we'd discovered. I didn't even notice that Sakura had left, having been sent back to Konoha by Kakashi to get medical help. I didn't even consider that Kakashi _knew_, he knew what must have been happening.

I barely felt the branches snapping beneath my feet, the leaves hitting my face, the wind and rain spitting at me, as we sped towards them. My whole body was numb with dread. We got to the warehouse at breakneck speed, the journey already faded from my memory.

The door was wooden, and locked. I gave it a swift kick, but I was too scared to even knock it down.

And then I thought of Naruto, and the door crumbled at my feet.

It gave way, and there they were, and they were _raping_ him. At that time, there was no other way of seeing it.

All I saw was skin; covered in sweat and blood and other bodily fluids I did _not_ want to even _think_ about.

Fury shot through every inch of me, and I leapt forward, ninja stealth be damned, and tore the man on top of Naruto as far backwards as I could manage, my kunai against his throat.

"Get the _fuck_ off him," I struggled slightly as he gripped Naruto nonetheless. "Or I swear I'll rip you to pieces." A growled voice that I was barely aware of emanated from my mouth. I was shaking in rage, my eyes already spinning into sharingan, my arms starting to tighten around the man's neck.

"Wow, possessive much?" He spat back, still fighting verbally even though he had no painless way out of this mess. "If he's _yours,_ you should have gotten here sooner."

And then I lost it, and before I knew it, my kunai was wedged into the man's shoulder, and the other men, all in various states of clothing, were attacking me from every angle, but I didn't even see them. I cut each of them down without even standing.

"_Sasuke."_ A hoarse voice came from beneath me, and for the first time, I saw him. I really _saw_ him. Naked, bleeding, covered in grime and cum, he was lying, eyes half lidded, face flushed, hard as a rock, and looking one million percent fuckable.

I was hard even _before_ he pulled me on top of him.

"Dobe? What are you doing, you idiot?" I half-heartedly struggled against the injured boy, but he had already seized my hips and was grinding himself on them and moaning like a cheap whore.

"_Sasuke…I need to…help me cum, Sasuke…"_ I barely recognised the hoarse, lustful voice as Naruto's, but at the time I was more distracted by his erection grinding against me faster and faster and his moans getting louder and louder. One of his hands snaked down my pants and was rubbing against _my_ rapidly growing erection, and the other had seized my hand and was stroking his own cock with it.

If _this_ is what he was doing earlier, then it _definitely _couldn't be counted as _rape_.

"_Ugh- AAH!"_ With one last husky moan, he came, spraying into my hand and over me. My eyes focused on his face, his beautiful expression and his hips against mine, rubbing, grinding, riding out his orgasm. I came as well, barely aware that I was even ready to cum with so little contact. I felt Naruto's semen dripping down as he collapsed beneath me, his eyes rolling up as his body gave a shudder and then shut down.

I couldn't move.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi was standing next to us, how long had he been there? "You were supposed to be _saving_ him, not _jerking him off_…" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I felt my face heat up. I stared at my own hand, covered in Naruto's cum, and my blush deepened and spread, possibly over my whole body, clothes included.

"I wasn't- I didn't…I don't know what happened! He was just- I don't…" Scattered sentences flowed from my mouth haphazardly. Kakashi suddenly looked grimly at me, and then at Naruto.

"Would you say he was acting strangely?" He inquired, staring at the unconscious naked boy still half wrapped around me. It made me uncomfortable to see his eyes fixed on him.

"Well, I don't know about _you_, but I can't remember him ever trying to do…_that _with me before!" I snapped, glaring at him. His visible eye was still studying Naruto, and it was starting to make me _very_ uncomfortable. "Will you stop-"

"They did something to him." Kakashi cut me off.

"_They did something to him?_ Yeah, they _raped _him!" I wanted to scream, but somehow managed to keep my voice fairly level. Kakashi shook his head.

"They did something else first." He bent down and felt Naruto's forehead. "I thought they may have given him something…but, it appears that the rumours about this gang were right. This is an aphrodisiac jutsu."

"Aphrodisiac? You mean he's under an aphrodisiac?" I was caught between being relieved and upset.

So he didn't _like_ me. He hadn't just seen me and gone 'Omigosh, it's Sasuke! I love him, he's the only one who can release me from this evil curse!'

Okay, a little cliché, maybe. But for a few fleeting moments, I admit that I _had_ thought it might be something along those lines.

Well, apparently not. In actual fact, it seems it was more like 'Ooh, random person who _isn't _trying to ravage me and take my chastity! Let's get it on, baby!'

Alright, maybe I was being melodramatic.

All the same, I felt a little _used_. Naruto probably didn't even realise it was _me_ he was jerking off with. To him, I was just a means for release.

But…that was a _good thing_. For him, I mean. He didn't have any feelings for me. And that was good, because that would be complicated, and he was bound to get hurt. And since I loved him, his happiness should be the most important thing. Right?

Who was I kidding?

"So what will happen to him? It'll go away, right? I mean, he's already…" I gave an embarrassed cough.

"Well, a regular aphrodisiac would usually only last a couple of hours. But this is different. It's a jutsu."

"Well, what happens then?"

"I don't know. The gang usually kill their victims after they've had their way with them…the jutsu has never been used for more than a couple of days."

"A couple of days? So it lasts that long?" My voice sounded a little more high pitched than usual, I was still shocked by what had just happened.

"It was originally designed to be permanent. To make sex slaves and the like, but it went wrong, and never worked. But this gang must have mastered it, to be able to make it last more than a few hours…" He paused. "I think they used Naruto as a sort of _experiment. _To test it out. So whether or not it'll be permanent, I don't know."

"You mean he could be stuck like this _forever?"_ I went to stand, nearly dropping Naruto on the floor in the process, and then collapsed again, gripping tightly onto him. I looked up at Kakashi. His visible eye held an emotion I saw rarely in him, the expression he used when he was explaining something grim and unavoidable. Or telling us that someone was dead. Or someone was going to die.

_If this continues, _I_ might die of a heart attack. Or blood loss._ I stared at the naked Naruto in my arms and felt an impending nosebleed.

"Well?" I demanded, panicked. Kakashi glanced away, avoiding my eyes as he answered.

"I honestly hope it goes away soon. If it lasts much longer…" He glanced at Naruto again "It could be bad" He muttered, his eye looking pained.

"What do you mean?"

"What just happened…well, that's just the beginning." He shook his head. "It gets worse."

"Worse?" I echoed dumbly. I was far too horrified to even _consider_ my current composure, and was quite relieved that only Kakashi was here to witness my alarm.

"_Much_ worse."

For a moment, I just stared at him in dismay, and then I averted my eyes to Naruto. Only then did I remember that he was a) naked, b) covered in all sorts of revolting liquids and c) absolutely _beautiful_.

"_Sasu…"_ He muttered in his sleep, and I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

Apparently my inappropriate infatuation for the blond _hadn't _gone away.

_Well, isn't this just _peachy?

* * *

_**Annnnd, there's chapter 2!**_

_I must say, I've never written a rape scene before. It was scary. Mostly becuase I went into a sort of trance, and didn't really know what I was writing until I got to the end. Also, it was written on paper (Omigosh, real paper!) which just made it...different. I'm rambling, again. I'll stop now._

_Review, please! Pretty please! Pretty please with ramen on top? _

_Camunki :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Umm..hi? (Dodges flying objects from angry Sasunaru fans) I do realise that I haven't updated for...a month. (Oh, wow, it was the 12th when I last updated XD) I have my reasons...well, you see, I was on holiday...then...a cat...in a tree...Okay, my reasons suck. I haven't been able to write for the last two weeks, as much as I've tried to force it out of me, and when I DO get inspired, I get inspired for the wrong things! (Cough, cough, vampire smex) And then suddenly I'd gone into a DRAWING phase, which just sucks, 'cause honestly, I'm not all that good at drawing nn' So, anyway, I think my muse has left me for another girl (sob) so I've decided to post this crappy chapter in the vain hope that it'll get me going again. And perhaps bring my muse back XD_

_So, anyways, enough of my lame-ass excuses. In this godforsaken chapter (which may seem a little...or very forced, since I practically had to glue my fingers to the keyboard in order to produce it) we get a little insight into Pervert!Sasuke, which I don't think I've focused on enough yet. Yup, Sasuke's a perv (albeit a totally inexperienced one) Just to let ya know! XD_

**_Warnings:_ **_Yaoi, lime, language (English. Uh, I mean, cussing) and brain-dead author. Oh, and lotsa puke. :P_

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Do you smell gunpowder? Nope? Well, then it aint canon, and it aint mine. _

_So, without further adieu..._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

_So, _I thought, sat facing Naruto next to his sleeping bag, _this is what humiliation feels like._

Naruto, looking very confused and pained, had just awoken and seemed absolutely oblivious of what had happened.

"How much do you remember?" Kakashi, currently playing the part of the nurse, said, checking his temperature.

Naruto paused, and I stared at his scrunched up face as he tried to recall last night's events. I tried not to remember that same face covered in cum, eyes half-lidded with lust, lips wet and parted, panting, moaning my name..._ahh! No thinking perverted thoughts about Naruto this early in the morning!_

But when I think about it...the thought of raping Naruto...what those men did...it's not as if I had never thought about it myself.

Was I as bad as those men? I'd been in love with Naruto for years, so I should _care_ for him, shouldn't I? Sure, I'd protect him against anyone...

Anyone but myself.

Sometimes when I was talking to him, I'd fantasised pushing him down and taking him, I'd think about tying him to a bed and _hurting_ him, just to hear him scream my name...

_Sasuke._ I could hear his screaming, his pleading, so erotic, so beautiful. He'd cry, moan, shaking and sweating as I'd stroke him, torture him with pleasure before thrusting myself into him...

_Sasuke!_ He wouldn't be able to contain his ecstasy even through the pain as I thrust deeper and deeper. He'd be screaming as I hit his prostrate, sobbing because he's too weak to deny himself this, his hips lustily responding, his back arching in bliss...

_"Sasuke!"_ He'd...

_Oh, shit._ He was glaring at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you bastard! Are you even _listening_ to me?! I asked you what the _fuck_ is going on?!"

I stared at him for a few moments, desperately trying to stick to my plan of not picturing him naked and moaning my name.

"I...uh...the gang..." I ducked my head away. _Plan failing! Plan failing! Abort plan!_ Naruto was still moaning and now had his hands in my hair, tugging it and pulling himself even closer.

"What did they do to me?!" Naruto looked frightened now, and I think, subconsciously, he already knew the answer. Suddenly, every erotic image in my mind stopped as the harsh truth hit me; this was going to destroy him.

"They..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't cause him this much pain. His eyes were fixed on mine, and somehow, I think he knew what had happened _afterwards_ as well.

Thankfully, Kakashi could see that I wasn't going to answer and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. His voice came out softly, but there was an element of bluntness to it.

"They raped you, Naruto."

His reaction was terrifying. For a second, he froze completely, and then he started to look between us, his expression a picture of utter horror. Then he clamped his hand to his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck."_ He whispered, before throwing up in my lap.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. I couldn't even tell _where_ I was hurting, but it _hurt._

I was almost naked, I realised, except my boxers, and my mouth felt like cotton wool. Cotton wool with an odd, salty taste to it that I didn't recognise.

Where was I? Was this my tent? My head was dizzy, and I could barely make out my surroundings.

It was morning, that I could tell. The realisation sent a shiver of understanding through me. I'd fallen asleep while on watch! I'd let the enemy right into our camp! They must have attack and killed Sasuke and...

...Oh, wait, he was sat beside me, and without a scratch to boot. So what had happened last night? Why did I hurt so much?

And why didn't I _remember?_

"...Where am I?" My throat was so hoarse, I could barely speak. "What happened?"

There was a pause as Kakashi surveyed me. Then he asked quietly, "How much do you remember?" And I get the feeling something _really bad _happened.

"I- uh...I fell asleep, didn't I? I don't remember anything after that." I explained, dread suddenly filling me up.

"I was afraid of that." Kakashi said grimly, and suddenly seemed to lose himself in thought. _Well, I won't be getting any information out of him, then._

"Teme? What happened?" I asked Sasuke, who didn't even glance up at me. "Sasuke?" Still he didn't move.

I stared at him for a moment. He seemed lost in thought too, but there was something in his eyes that was..._odd._ For a second, I felt my breath leave me. "Sasuke!" I shouted, suddenly irritated as he continued to stare into the distance.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you bastard! Are you even _listening_ to me?! I asked you what the _fuck_ is going on?!" _That _got him moving. He gave a little jump, before blurting stuff out at me about a gang, the way he does when he gets nervous. Of course, the last time I remember him doing _that_ was when he asked me what Sakura had told me about climbing trees in the chakra training.

_How long ago is that now? More than four years...we've grown up so much since then._

Sasuke was silent now, and it scared me. What was so terrible that Sasuke couldn't tell me? Was I going to die? Or...worse? What was worse than death? The only thing I could think of was..._no._

_No way._

_  
Please, no!_

_Anything but that! I'll _die_ before..._

Kakashi sighed, and revealed my worst scenario. "You were raped, Naruto."

Ice ran through my veins, and my whole body seized up in horror. Every muscle in me suddenly started screaming, and I couldn't move, couldn't breathe for pain.

_NO!_

_It's not true._

_It can't be true._

_I can't have been..._

Everything was spinning out of control, into sense. I could see Sasuke and Kakashi looking at me, their faces contorted with worry and pity.

Did they really care?

Did anyone really care?

Or was I right- was everyone against me from the very beginning?

_They hate me. They're right to hate me. I'm a monster._

_I deserve this...to lose my dignity, my pride, my drive._

Then suddenly, out of no-where, something different dawned on me.

_Fuzzy mouth. Odd taste._

_Oh, _fuck!

Before I could even blink, I'd emptied the contents of my stomach into Sasuke's lap.

_Smooth, Naruto. Real smooth._

I looked up at him, realising that I'd just done one of the _only_ things in the world that could _possibly _make this situation even _more_ humiliating.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, wiping at my mouth. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry, man, I just..._shit!" _Sasuke just stared at me, dumbfoundedly, as I waved my hands around his- now puke covered- crotch and pants. Then he sighed, and gave a half smile.

"Luckily for you, they needed washing anyway." There was no pity in his voice, which really made me feel a hundred times better.

"Actually, I think you should go wash up too, Naruto." Kakashi said, slightly awkwardly. "We'll explain the rest later." _The rest?!_

"There's _more?!_ What- am I now going to be blackmailed into being someone's sex slave for all eternity?!" I was half joking. Really, I was.

But let's just say that, when Kakashi's eye widened, and Sasuke seemed to turn to a block of ice, I thought...maybe I was right.

But then they were back to normal, and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, as Sasuke and I headed to the nearest river, after pulling on some clothes.

Ten minutes later, and we were in the water, both stripped of our clothes and _extremely _awkward. Seriously, you'd think _he'd_ been raped by _me_ or something!

...Not that raping Sasuke would be the worst thing in the world. _Of course, I doubt it would even be _possible_, since he already has a _ten foot pole_ shoved up his ass._

"What are you glaring at?" Sasuke demanded, and I suddenly realised how close he was. And how _naked_ he was.

And _that's_ when things started getting freaky.

Because, before I knew it, everything had gone black, and when the world came back into view, I had a cock in my mouth.

For the second time that morning, I threw up in Sasuke's lap.

* * *

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

Seriously, this guy really lives up to his reputation. He's the most _unpredictable_ person I've _ever_ met. And I spent two and a half years with Orochimaru, so believe me when I say I've met a lot of unpredictable people. But _none_ that could shock me as much as Naruto.

And that's exactly what I was thinking as he _jumped me._

"Holy- _Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?!"_ I screeched, as he pushed me into the river and started eating at my neck.

"Get _off!"_ I yelled, flailing my arms, but without success. He continued sending kisses down my neck and across my chest, sucking on one nipple seductively.

_I shouldn't be aroused by this._

"Naruto! You _idiot!_ Get off me!" I tried to force him off, but somehow he was stronger than me.

And then he started heading southward.

"Naruto, if you don't stop right now, I swear I'm going to put a chidori up your ass." I growled, and then somehow got the feeling that he wouldn't mind that too much.

Apparently not, since his tongue was now at my hips, and I was growing more and more concerned, not to mention _aroused, _by the second.

"_Sasuke..."_ He was now moaning at me, and I had to stop myself from thrusting into his face. He stared up at me for a fleeting second, then smirked, and lowered his head to my throbbing member.

I braced myself as he took in the head, my self-control stretched to breaking point. He began to swirl his tongue around, bobbing his head a little, and then prepared himself to take in the whole thing.

I took a deep breath and waited.

And waited.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Naruto. He was completely frozen on top of me, an expression of shock, which quickly turned to horror, on his face.

With a shudder he drew back, stared into my equally horrified eyes, and then hurled the contents of his (what I'd expected to be already empty) stomach into my lap.

Again.

A few silent moments passed.

I stared at him, and he stared at me. And then he said, very slowly,

"Sasuke...why was your dick... in my mouth?"

Ah, if only I had a penny for every time I've been asked _that._

"I...uh...well...you see..."

This was going to be very awkward. It was going to contain sexual descriptions, which needed to be handled seriously and thoroughly.

Time to call Kakashi.

* * *

**_I can do nothing but beg for reviews XD Well I can threaten and bribe too, but that's apparantly illegal...so I'll stick to begging._**

**_Please review! -grovels-_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hehe, I told you this update would come sooner n.n' And because I love you guys so much, and to apologise for earlier waits (and possible future waits...ahem) this is a super-duper-ultra-long (well, long for ME) update! And, I warn you all, this is barely proof-read (since I am falling asleep and have had NO caffeine ALL DAY so have withdrawal headaches) therefore, please feel free to point out any dumb mistakes! And, as usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys totally rock!_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, duh. Lemony goodness, tired and headachey author, fillery beginning, but no throwing up! I promise!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto 'aint mine. But it WILL be! Muahahaa! Just you wait, it'll be in SHONEN-AI JUMP soon! XD Ahem._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"I'm under a _what?" _Naruto yelled as I entered the tent. I'd been soaking in the river for a while (and I swear I still smelt of regurgitated ramen) and finally decided that I should probably offer Naruto some sort of support.

Naruto, now dressed in my other spare pair of clothes (_yes, _I had three pairs with me. I like clean clothes, okay?) meanwhile, had been waiting miserably for Kakashi to explain the _other_ part of the story.

"An aphrodisiac." Kakashi repeated patiently.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusing. "What's that?"

"It's a…well, a sexual stimulant."

"A…oh my God." Naruto's face was a picture of shock and terror; his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. And we hadn't even got to the worst part yet. "So…" He was looking at me, then not looking at me, turning a deep shade of red. "What did I… do?" He glanced at me again, and my stomach sank.

_Holy Shit, he expects _**me** _to answer._

_I can't do it. I really can't._

_I'm uncomfortable. And I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas don't get uncomfortable, unless it's for good reason, like… if they had to tell a parent that they were having wild rampant sex and eloping next week with their brother…and I'm pretty sure that's happened in the past. Not that inbreeding was all that rare within the Uchihas. I mean, seriously, as important as it was to keep the fucking sharingan in the family…_

…_oh my God, I'm blabbing. In my head. I've lost it, I really have. I'm going to kill myself._

I forced my mouth into action. "It made you...um…" I tried to say it, I really did. But I couldn't; I trailed off, eyes averted, and blood rushing to my face.

"You jerked off with Sasuke."

"I did WHAT?"

"Please don't throw up on me." I muttered, as Naruto practically exploded with shock.

"I…WHAT?" Naruto yelled again, now jumping up in horror.

"Once just after we found you, and then in the river… well, I'm sure you can figure out what you were doing _then!_"

_Thanks, Kakashi. That was really smooth._

"What the _fuck?" _Naruto yelled, his tone changing from shock to disbelief."I didn't…I think I'd remember something like that!" He spluttered. "I…_didn't…_" His eyes seemed to widen even further. "I…_did…_Oh, fucking shit!"

"I…uh…" _This would be the perfect time to say something comprehensible, so that Naruto doesn't hate your guts…_

"Sasuke…" He muttered. _Right about now. Some kinds words, perhaps…a consolation?_

"Uh…" I blabbed in return. _Something along the lines of 'sorry'? SOMETHING… ANYTHING!_

"You _let _me?"

_Too late._

"I was under this aphro-thingy…you _knew_ I couldn't stop myself, and you _still _let me do it?" His eyes were accusing, his face red now from anger, his fists so tight that his knuckles were pale.

"What was I supposed to do? You had me pinned! And you were doing…_that _to me, with all the touching and the moaning and the ejaculating and shit! What was I supposed to _do?"_

"You were supposed to _stop _me! To…ha…haha…" Then, as if to prove to the world that he was the _most_ unpredictable person living in it; he stopped mid-sentence, suddenly doubling over in a fit of laughter. "Did…ha…did you just say _ejaculating?_ Ahahaha!"

For a moment, I just stood, staring at him.

"You're laughing at me."

"You said _ejaculating!_ What are you, an old woman?" He was in hysterics at this point, and clutching his hips.

"You're _laughing_ at me."

"Sure as hell I am!"

"How can you be _laughing_ right now?" I glared at him, and then noticed something. "When did Kakashi go?"

"Sometime around when you stared using granny words!"

"I'm not- Oh, I give up." I muttered, sighing, and sitting down next to him. Time to be serious. "Wouldn't it be more logical to hire you a prostitute until they find a cure for this thing?"

I saw Naruto's smile drop and his body tense up. He sat; silent, as I waited for him to come up with a better solution.

"I don't think…just anyone…" He murmured, trailing off.

"What?" I asked, suddenly aware that Kakashi was at my side again. (Seriously, how did that guy seem to turn up when it was most embarrassing?) He had his eyes narrowed curiously at Naruto.

"Go on." He said, more firmly than encouraging.

"I don't know! It's just…" He scrunched up his face in confusion, probably wondering where this information was coming from. "I just have a _feeling_, you know?" He gave a lopsided grin, (that fucking _grin_ again!) and I rolled my eyes at him. Kakashi continued to stare, looking wise and knowledgeable.

"Hmn." Kakashi said, not a touch of emotion in his voice. "So that's how it is."

I shot him my best Uchiha glare, very aware that Naruto was starting to look worried again. "What are you talking about?" I demanded impatiently.

"It seems that _you_ are the only one who can…" He searched for the right word. "Relieve him."

I blinked at him. _Relieve him? As in…_ Naruto was apparently stunned into silence.

"You mean I'm the only one who can bring him out of…_that_? I'm the only one who can turn him back to normal?" I yelled at Kakashi. His expression didn't even change as he nodded.

"Yes. Only you."

"…so I have to keep doing…_that_ with him?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "You're complaining?"

"And you got this from _what? _A _feeling _that _Naruto_, who, by the way, hasn't the _foggiest_ _idea_ what's going on around here, had?"

"That's right!" With an indignant cry, I gave up. When it came to having a decent conversation, Kakashi could be worse than me at times. At least I could actually hold a conversation when it was _important,_ even if most of the time, I had worse social skills of one of Naruto's toads.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered, wrapping my sleeping bag around myself. "All I wanted was to get this stupid mission and go home."

_Home. My home. The Uchiha estate._ Where Naruto _wasn't._ Where I'd be free from him. As if I wasn't sexually frustrated _enough_, having to share a tent with the guy I secretly wanted to screw the brains out of, now I had to have him practically attached to my crotch?

"You said that this would get worse." I muttered, and Kakashi seemed interested again.

"Probably"

"How could it possibly get _any_ worse?"

The tent was suddenly silent as I replayed what I'd just said. Then Kakashi gave a small cough and his eyes scrunched up in a grin. "Well, I suppose no-one's ever given you the birds and the bees…uh, the birds and the birds talk?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"When a man and a man love each other very much…"

"We _know_ what sex is!" I yelled at him, now around about the colour of an overripe tomato.

Naruto himself, it seemed, had partially lost consciousness and was gaping at me. "Sex?"

"You know what?" I muttered, as Naruto seemed to collapse beside me. "Screw this explaining thing. He can figure this out for himself." I threw my sleeping bag over my head and curled up. "I'm going to sleep."

"Nu-uh. No can do." Kakashi said, aiming a kick at my leg. "You have to stay up and watch him." I sent an acidic glare at him, and then looked at Naruto, who seemed to be seconds away from foaming at the mouth.

"But-"

"No buts. Well…" He gave a perverted giggle and I resumed my glare. "Ahem, consider this your new mission." He paused, then pulled a small tube about of the side pocket in his bag. "Use it or you'll get hurt." He said seriously, handing me the tube, then resuming his happy expression, waved and chirped "Goodnight!"

And with that, he was gone; darting out of the tent.

_I hate him._

I stared looked down at the lube in my hand, then at Naruto, who now resembled a very lost and sick puppy, and let out a sigh. "Go to sleep, dobe."

He was staring at the tube. "…sex?" He whispered, and I gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"_Sleep."_ I ordered, and with one more pathetic look, he retreated to his sleeping bag. I let out another sigh, and prepped myself for what was going to be one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

_**Kyuubi P.O.V**_

I stared at the child in front of him and knew that if I had a human heart, it would be aching.

"Why didn't you help me?" Naruto's words were bitter, but he didn't look at me. He was small, smaller than he would be physically. In his mind, he looked about 12, his hair sticking up at odd angles, his clothes too big for him. His clothes didn't fit him, his body didn't fit him; he looked awkward, never quite at ease with himself.

"Why didn't you help me?" He said again, and I sighed.

"I couldn't."

"You _couldn't?"_ His tone turned angry as he glared at me, his hands shaking. He was angry, of course he was angry.

"It was not my battle to fight." He wouldn't understand, I knew that. But it was necessary to tell him anyway.

"Why aren't I _strong _enough?" His voice burst forth. His hands formed fists, shaking with fear and silent desperation. "Why couldn't I _do_ anything?"

"You were scared. You were remembering, and it scared you."

"I could have _died!" _His tone soften, and I could feel his sadness welling up. His words came as a whisper, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't want to die."

I continued to stare at the boy. He was too naïve, too young for someone who has lived through so much. He was so scared. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

I could feel it, this jutsu-inflicted passion. It took over his whole body, his mind and shook him to his core. But there was something else mixed with it. Something I could not explain. It blended with the random heat of the jutsu and aimed it towards a single person.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Why did you choose him? What makes him so special?_

"I don't want to die…"

"You will not die, Kit." I whispered, my voice as soothing as a giant demon spirit could get. "But you will hurt. It's time you realised that."

He was crying, tears falling down his cheeks. It was time for him to wake up, time to face the world again. Time to hurt, and time to love. I just hoped that one could heal the other.

_If you hurt him, I _will_ kill you, Sasuke Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

That night, I discovered something.

_I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the world's second biggest idiot._

Not that I would ever admit that, of course. As far as the world was concerned, I was Sasuke Uchiha, super-genius, greatest genin ever.

But, if I was really as smart as everyone claimed I was, how could I possibly get myself into this situation?

My best friend, whom I'd had a long-time desire for, was under a super-sexy aphrodisiac that made him utterly molestable and _horny_ as _hell_. And his target for said horniness just so happened to be _me._

The blond was now still unconscious, lying in his sleeping bag beside me in my clothes, like a tiny bomb waiting to explode.

You see, when I'd thought this through, I'd overlooked one tiny little aspect.

_His_ tent was _my _tent.

And I had to _guard_ him.

So now, in the middle of the night, I was stuck lying next to the possibly very horny blond, dreading the moment when he was going to stick his hand down my pants.

But it was okay, I reassured myself. Naruto wouldn't wake up until morning. Plus, the jutsu was unlikely to affect him so much in one day.

"_Sasuke._" I heard the whisper, and looked over to see red eyes fluttering open. This was bad.

"_Sasuke…_" He whispered again. I tried to stand up, and walk away. I had to find Kakashi. Yes, he would know what to do.

A strong hand caught my wrist. I gulped, and turned to see a flushed, red-eyed and _very_ naked Naruto staring up at me with half-lidded eyes. Briefly, I wondered at his newfound skill to strip in seconds.

"Dobe, let me go." When the hell had he gotten this strong? He gave my wrist a pull, and somehow managed to bring me to my knees.

"_Sasuke…_" He whispered, as he straddled me. I froze, my heart momentarily stopping. My best friend and former love interest, my _straight_ best friend and… well, perhaps my still _current_ love interest, was _straddling _me. _Naked._

I was starting to worry that this was going to become a regular thing.

"Get off!" I yelled, and he grinned, and started to take off my clothes._ SHIT!_ I struggled, but I couldn't get him off me. He seemed to have suddenly gained a huge amount of strength, and he had me firmly pinned down.

_Why me? Why couldn't you go molest _Kakashi?_ At least then someone might find out what was under that stupid mask- _

"_Hey!"_

Impatient at my lack of cooperation, he literally ripped off my clothes, (my _expensive, hand tailored _clothes, might I mention) and started running his hands all over me. I gave a gasp, too shocked to even contemplate what was going on here.

I was confused and tired, and had a feeling that this may have been a dream. I'd been awake for two days; after all… maybe I'd fallen asleep. I squeezed my eyes shut and silently hoped that he would disappear. Yes, this was all a dream. In fact, the whole last two days had been a dream, Naruto wasn't really under a dumb jutsu, he wasn't trying to molest me every day…he…oh, God, he…

He had my cock in his mouth. Oh, _God. Not again…_

"_Get off me, you moron!"_ I yelled, trying to push Naruto away from my cock, which he was so eagerly sucking. I couldn't move, couldn't stop him, and, worst of all, _it felt good._

_So_ good.

…_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. Oh, wait, no! I don't want this! I…oh hell._

This was _too much._ The jerking off, sure, I could deal with that; it's not as if I'd never masturbated before…but _this…_ I'd never been in a _relationship_ before. I'd never done _anything_ with _anyone._ And the way this was going…

_It looks like Naruto's going to be my first time._ The irony of it almost made me laugh; Naruto, my first kiss, my first love, my first fuck…

And yet the stupid idiot had _no idea_ about my feelings for him.

_I can't do this! I shouldn't do this!_

"F-fuck! Naruto, stop it! Y- you don't know what you're doing!" I yelled, as my penis hardened quickly with every suck. In a panic, I reached for my short pocket and fumbled for the lube. Naruto glanced up at me, saliva dripping down his chin.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing…_Sasuke."_

And then he pushed me backwards and moved to penetrate himself on my cock.

"_Fuck!"_ I yelled, bracing him with one arm and desperately trying to remove the cap of the lube with the other.

It's funny how difficult things like removing a tube cap become when you're using all the strength in your body to hold back a sex-maniac of a teenager and sporting a raging hard-on.

"Stop fucking moving!" I hissed as I tried to squeeze the now-open tube of lubricant onto my fingers. Naruto was still pushing me down and it took all of my muscle power to shove his arms aside and push two fingers into his ass.

It seemed to stop him for a moment, at least. He moaned as I moved the fingers, tried to stretch him or something. I had no idea what I was doing, but I'd seen loads of guys do this in porn, so I couldn't be far off. Naruto's noises gave an indication that I was doing something right, that much I could tell.

I added a third finger quickly before he had time to recover from the newfound digits, but I didn't get to do much before he completely pinned me and started to manoeuvre himself over me. He was fully straddling me now, pushing the head of my cock against his hole. I let out a soft moan, which seemed to be all the invitation he needed to thrust himself down slowly.

Intense pleasure wracked through my body, and I could hear Naruto moaning above me. He stared riding me, slowly at first while trying to get used to the penetration, and then more quickly, more desperately. My brain stopped working completely at the continuous thrusting.

All I could think about was the heat that was spreading through me, the hot tightness around me, my arousal being thrust harder, harder into him, every time brushing against that bundle of nerves that made his voice crescendo.

Oh, _god, _he was so _tight_. This was just _amazing._ I felt my mouth moving, letting out curses as he sped up. Tears flowed freely from my eyes at the forbidden pleasure.

So long I'd dreamed about this, fantasized about this while I'd touch myself. But this was different, oh, _god_, it was so _real._ Every feeling was so sharp I could barely believe it _was_ real. But _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ it felt so good. I'd never felt this good before. Without realising it, my hand had slipped around his arousal and I was pumping it hard in time with his thrusts.

Faster and faster, I was near my limit and so was he. He was screaming now, moaning, his nails digging into me. I heard a voice scream his name, and somehow knew it was my own. I could feel the pleasure building up in me and then he came.

"Ahh!" I let forth a guttural moan as his walls tightened around me, the pressure before was _nothing_ compared to the sudden electric pleasure that pierced through me.

Naruto's nails drawing blood on my shoulders, his wet cock in one hand; I lost control, coming inside him, screaming his name. I never ever wanted this feeling to end.

I lay back, panting, gasping, sweating, and then, whether out of shock or sheer exhaustion, I blacked out.

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_Well, this is odd. _I thought, as I left Kyuubi's room. I didn't usually have to _leave,_ in my dreams, the times when I had sporadic meetings with the demon within my own conscience.

The air around me was thick with the smell of stale water, but nothing worse, which was surprising, given that this was a sewer. Everything was tinted with a grim green tinge, and pipes spanned down hundreds of different routes above my head, like veins, all ultimately ending in one large mass of the heart.

I was ankle deep in brownish green water, wearing my old orange ninja jumpsuit. I'd noticed I was always younger in my mind; a picture of the days when I'd just become a genin; the peak of my naïveté. I sloshed forwards. There were alleys, so many different directions to choose from, but there was only one place that was important, I knew that. I was lost, now. Where was I? I'd left the Kyuubi, yes, but where was I supposed to go now? Perhaps I should just go back to that room.

Yes, I decided, as I turned, and after a little walking, I headed down a particular alley that I knew well. God knows what was down the others, hell, it was probably something even scarier than Kyuubi, possibly even my own _memories, _in which case, I'd happily visit the fox any day.

I splashed my way into the dark chamber of my mind, where Kyuubi was contained in the massive cage. I briefly wondered where the overwhelming chakra was, but ignored it as I blinked at the giant bars.

Where was Kyuubi? Usually the fox would be whining at me or threatening to rip me to pieces by now. He was definitely here when I left, only minutes ago.

I took a tentative step forwards, was this simply a trick to get me close enough so Kyuubi could take my head off in a single blow?

No, it was too quiet. Too calm. Too eerie.

_Kyuubi isn't here._

Where did he go? I glanced around me, but could barely see anything.

"_Ahh…"_ A noise broke through the darkness, and I tensed with the sense of danger. Where did the noise come from? What was it?

_"Mnn, Sasuke!"_ The moan emanated from behind the bars, I realised. What was that voice?

_Wait…I _know_ that voice…could it be?_ I walked closer to the bars, murky water beginning to soak my trousers up to the knees. Too close; if Kyuubi _were_ here, I'd already be fox-food.

I'd never really seen what was behind the bars before. I'd imagined it was just a dark cage, and it appeared I was right. I squinted into the darkness, and tried to make out what was in there.

And then I saw him…_me._ I was straddling, no_, fuck,_ I was _thrusting_ myself onto Sasuke's… _Oh my God._

I could do nothing but stare as Sasuke's cock violated me, my hips thrusting it deeper and deeper into me. I was disconnected from them, from _me,_ but somehow I could still _feel_ it, the pressure building up, pleasure bubbling through me and then suddenly he was looking at me.

_I _was looking at me.

"_Sasuke"_ One of us whispered, but whether it was_ that_ me or the _me_ me… I didn't know. "_I'm going to-"_

And then my whole body was hit with heat and suddenly _I_ was there, I was straddling and Sasuke was thrusting into me as my hips bounced up and down on him and it felt good, _so good_ and I was nearing release and the intense pleasure was racing through my whole body.

"_Ahh!"_ A throaty moan escaped my lips as I came, white liquid splurging onto my stomach. I could barely breathe, the air knocked out of my lungs. Moments later, I felt him cum inside of me and let out a moan at the intense feeling of fullness. And _oh,_ what a feeling! I wanted to feel this way _forever_, this heat, this pleasure… I leaned on Sasuke, resting my hands on his chest and feeling him panting as hard as I was.

I could feel myself drifting off, sliding down him and cuddling against his side, warm against his sleeping bag, as I left the conscious world.

_Wait, the _conscious_ world? _

_Oh, no. Please, no. _

My eyes snapped open and there I was, wrapped around Sasuke on the floor of his tent. I must have been sleeping for hours, since I could faintly see the glow of the morning sun through the tent walls, and the _remnants, (oh, _God!_)_ of last night's…whatever it was, were dried onto our skin.

So it wasn't just a dream. Sasuke had really…

_Holy shit! Sasuke…he…when I was _asleep_? He…_

…_that_bastard!

I tried to form words, but only a hoarse whisper emanated from my mouth. I gulped, cleared my throat, and screamed the only words that came to mind.

"_SASUKE-TEME!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**So tired . **_

_**Love you guys, please tell me what you think! (Will yaoi for reviews)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahaha...hiya, guys! -Dodges flying tomatoes- Well, it's been a long...uh...f-f...FOUR MONTHS? Uh, I'm sure you'll be glad...ehehe...to know...I'm still alive? n.n' Well, I...uh...oh, what the hell. I totally lost inspiration for this story, I'll admit it. It wasn't just this, though. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING for AGES. I've been drawing (ahahaha) and my friend and I are working on a VAMPIRE, WEREWOLF YAOI MANGA (insert shameless advertising here) haha, if anyone's actually interested, I'll post more info when we get started ;D _

_Well, anyways, I was just sat there yesterday on my computer (oh wait, make that two days ago - it's now 3:04am... XD) and WHAM! Inspiration hit me like a bus! So, all hyper, I typed this whole chapter! XD My muse seemed to return to me (I don't know how long he'll BE HERE, but I've got him handcuffed to me for now :D) just in time for Christmas, so for everyone who celebrates it (although it's now actually boxing day here in sunny England) _

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_Oh yeah, and to everyone who reviewed, favourited, watched etc. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I mean, despite being a lazy sod, I'm still getting reviews from you guys ALL the time, and it makes me SO happy I could cry! =D I'm so honoured and I know I don't deserve it, so THANKS to EVERYONE and I LOVE YOU ALL! (HUGS)_ (Oh, and a special thank you to the girl who actually came to check if I was dead XD She actually got this chapter early...you know who you are ;D)

_Soooo here's your present! :D_

_**Warnings:**__ Well, if you haven't figured out it's yaoi by now, there's really no hope. Plus, more lemon, n.n', bad language (which I swear...I PROMISE, I never use in real life...honest) and a very sorry author XD But, once again, no puking. I promise. ;D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto...doesn't belong to me :( BUT I NOW HAVE A HEADBAND! SO I IS A NINJA! 8D 8D (ahem.) Kishimoto's characters, not mine. :D_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

"_SASUKE-TEME!"_

For a moment I wondered where I was, why I was naked, and why I felt as if all my wildest dreams had come true.

Then I remembered last night, and the world came crashing down around my ears.

"You _bastard!_ What the fuck did you _do_ to me? And right after- how could you? I thought you were my _friend!_ How could you _do_ this?" He was screaming at me, and I sat up and looked at him blankly.

To say that I wasn't a morning person was a mass understatement.

"I don't remember doing anything _to you_, idiot." I muttered, and then tried to curl up under my (now _stained_…) sleeping bag, which was swiftly pulled out beneath me.

"_AAH!"_ Naruto yelled, as he realised just how dumb an idea that had been, and saw how _naked_ I actually was. I glared at him. I wasn't exactly ashamed of my body, but having it displayed to the world in the early hours of the morning was something to which I was not particularly inclined.

"Give me back my cover." I growled.

"Give me back my virginity!" He screamed. I didn't point out that he'd already lost his virginity… I'm not _that_ insensitive.

Then he tried to hit me and failed miserably, only to trip over my legs, and fall right on top of me, both of us still naked. I felt my cheeks and body heat up, and then something _strange_ happened.

For a moment, he just froze. His expression went completely blank, and he just stared at me, utterly motionless.

"Naruto?"

"Mmn?" He made a questioning noise, but didn't move. His eyes bore into mine, but he wasn't _looking_ at me, he was looking past me. It felt…odd…almost like…no…

It was almost as if he was looking into my _soul._

No, that's way too cliché. Pft, I don't even _believe _in souls. But it felt like he _knew_ what I was _thinking_.

And that wouldn't be a good thing. Because then he would be able to tell how much I had to restrain myself not to pound him into every surface I ever saw. He would see how completely and utterly in love…no, more than that, how I was _obsessed_ with him. How every thought returned to him…and, ultimately, to…well, _doing stuff_ with him.

I shook my head quickly and returned to staring at Naruto's still form. It was starting to scare me. Was he okay?

Oh, no…he wasn't going to throw up again, was he?

"Uh, Naruto…are you okay?"

"…yeah." He sounded as if he was a _zombie_ or something; his voice was totally emotionless and monotonous, and his eyes were almost _blurred._

"You're not…_queasy?_ No nausea?"

"…no." And then there was movement. His eyes moved away from me, looking briefly to the side of me. And then, with a sigh, he closed them.

"Naruto?" I asked again. This was getting ridiculous. What the hell was wrong with him?

And then, _whoa! _He was kissing me. Naruto was kissing me. And, _fuck,_ it was _good_. Like, orgasmically good. Seriously, where did this guy learn to kiss? He tangled his hands in my hair, and sank into my lap, thrusting himself against me. I felt myself moaning softly into the kiss, slightly surprised that he wasn't deepening it any more.

I briefly looked up at him, and examined his eyes. They were half lidded, so it was hard to see, but they were definitely red, was the jutsu taking effect? But…I squinted into them, they weren't _Kyuubi_ red, just…dark, slightly pinky red. What was it called, burgundy? A perfect colour for lust, I suppose.

Suddenly, I felt his whole body tense up, as he pulled away and looked at me, and then the burgundy (or was 'scarlet' more appropriate?) eyes widened and, covering his mouth with his hands, they faded back into very shocked and confused baby blues.

"Did I just…? Why did I…why do I want to…" Now it was his face that darkened into a red blush, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dobe? It's you, right?" I asked suspiciously, trying to catch my breath. He was still comfortably positioned on my lap; something he didn't quite seem to realise.

He glared at me "Of course it's me, bastard! Who else would it be?" He punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"The jutsu…it isn't…" I searched for the right words, but he understood me anyway.

"I don't think so." He muttered. "But…just then, it was like a little flash of it, y'know? I wanted to… um, well it was just like the jutsu. I mean, I totally blanked out…I can't even remember…doing…that…" His blush returned, and he looked away. It seemed that he finally understood what was happening to him.

"Naruto" I said quietly, and he turned back, looking straight into my eyes expectantly. "Get off me."

His face fell, and I'm not sure, but I think I saw disappointment in his eyes as he rolled off me, and covered himself quickly with his own sleeping bag. He was completely different now, and it looked like he finally believed me. He glanced at me awkwardly, and shook his head.

"I'm, uh… I'm sorry." He murmured, looking at his feet. "For blaming you…and uh-for all of this… I swear, I'll make up for it somehow…I know!" His face suddenly lit up again. "I'll take you out for ramen, my treat!" I rolled my eyes.

I marvelled at his change in attitude. Was this little loss of control was all that he'd needed to be so quickly convinced that I hadn't raped him? He was so trusting. Or gullible, perhaps.

_He never changes. And he's grinning again. He should be _crying_ by now._

"How much do you remember about last night?" I asked, still slightly groggy, shifting in his sleeping bag awkwardly.

"I…uh…I don't…"

"Anything?" _Quickly, before one of us dies of embarrassment._

"I remember…" He muttered something, and then glared firmly at the ground. "The, uh…_end."_

"Well, lucky you."

"Lucky _you!_ You're the one who got a free screw!" He pouted, and then winced. "And I'm left with an aching ass! Seriously, didn't you prepare me at _all?"_ I could tell that this time, he wasn't really serious.

"You've changed your tune." I muttered, watching his brighter expression. Maybe he was _bipolar_… "Am I that good a kisser?"

"Oh, yeah, baby!" He laughed, shoving me lightly. "It's more like…well, if I look at it this way, it's only _you_! I mean…uh, this made sense in my head." He looked down at his hands, and blushed. I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to look as if I didn't care; something that was becoming increasing difficult recently.

"What I mean is…" He slowed down, and looked back at me seriously. This was a little terrifying, since I rarely ever saw Naruto looking serious, unless somebody died…and, well, I'd kind of _missed_ the most traumatising death for him…so I'd never really seen him…like this…ugh, it was _creepy_. "You're my friend." He said, his eyes staring honestly into mine. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, or let me do that stuff if you could stop it."

Suddenly I was short of breath. It felt like my throat had closed up and my mouth was thick, as if my tongue was swelling up. I couldn't look at him any more; I had to avert my eyes from his sincere gaze. What was this? Oh, _guilt,_ that was it. Of course I felt guilty; I'd enjoyed last night _far_ too much to be considered the victim in this. My inner pervert was grinning with victory at this point, of course.

"Naruto, don't-"

"No, don't say anything! I don't blame you, I promise! I trust you, and I'm sorry. I…hope you'll forgive me." _Forgive him? I should be the one asking for forgiveness! _

"I…this isn't your _fault_, dobe." I muttered. "You can't stop it." I shook my head, and gave a sigh. The anger, I could react to, but what was I supposed to say those this? I had to get out of here. I had to get out of here _fast._

"Stop apologizing, okay? I'm…going to find Kakashi." I started pulling on any clothes I could find that weren't torn to pieces, wondering briefly if there were any _left_ for Naruto…

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an awesome kisser, you know." He gave a lopsided grin, and my heart skipped a beat.

_I am _so_ going to hell for this. _I shot him a small smile as I hoisted myself up. "I know."

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I stared after Sasuke, as he left the tent. At that point, my mind was reeling, but one thought surfaced randomly.

_Is that a rip on his shorts?_

I shook the thought from my head. I was probably imagining things. And anyway, I had more important things to worry about.

I had lied to Sasuke. Just then, I hadn't lost consciousness, let alone control. Oh, no. I'd had _total_ control of myself.

I had _wanted_ to kiss Sasuke. A little feeling inside me had gone _'kiss Sasuke!'_ and I had listened to it.

And even worse, the feeling _hadn't gone away._

But this was the effect of the jutsu, right? There was no way I'd want to kiss Sasuke normally. There was no way I'd want to grab his hair and yank it as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweet, sweet saliva; running along his teeth and wrapping around his own tongue; rolling my hips into his. There was no way I'd moan loudly into his mouth as pleasure shoots up my crotch; my hands pulling even harder at his hair as I hear him moaning gently back. And there was definitely _no way_ I'd want him _inside me_ again, filling up that space with such heat and pleasure and hitting _that_ spot that made me scream his name…

There was no way, right?

Right?

"_Ugh!"_ I groaned as I rolled over and buried my face in a pillow, trying desperately to ignore the fact that I now had a hard-on.

That was _definitely_ the jutsu's fault too.

_Definitely._

I sighed into the pillow and lay breathing for a while until it became clear that I was smothering myself and swiftly running out of oxygen. I rolled over with another sigh, and fidgeted, still trying to ignore the little _problem _I had.

I could have done with a cold shower right then, but obviously _that_ wasn't an option… but I _could_ go down to that river again…

Yeah, that would do the trick. Now, to get out without Sasuke seeing me. I scrabbled around the tent for a minute, searching for clothes, but the only things I could find were a pair of blue boxers (which I'm embarrassed to admit, were too big…not that it mattered right then, with my _problem_ and all…) and a navy blue t-shirt with a large proud Uchiha symbol on the back. Well, that would have to do. Now I just had to hope that no-one would _see _me.

* * *

_**Kakashi P.O.V**_

Things were not going well.

I myself admit to being pretty ignorant of the details of this jutsu, but to be as "affected" as Naruto was, was not good.

And judging from what I heard last night, he was _"affected" _like hell.

Although, I had to admit, this was _hilarious._

You see, one of the "perks" of being an instructor is to see your students coming to you with questions that they think are very serious. And then laughing at them.

"I may have one eye covered, Sasuke, but I'm not _deaf._" I think my smirk was evident enough in my voice that he didn't need to see it.

"So, you…eh…heard…"

_Now he's twitching. This is _fun_._

"Very clearly, thanks." I said, cheerfully. I would have been laughing already, but I actually _valued_ my life.

"Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Stop grinning."

_Is that smoke coming from his ears?_

"I'm not grinning."

_Oh, look, it's coming from his nostrils too, now!_

"I'm trying to be _serious,_ here!"

"I'm being serious. This is my serious face."

"…I hate you."

And that's when he started storming off like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at his back and called his name.

Okay, time to be serious.

"This isn't good."

"What – him raping me?"

_Sigh. _"The victims aren't supposed to instigate the…ah…_activities._ They're supposed to be more like…_receivers._"

…_okay, now he looks pissed._

"I…are you suggesting…_I was _not_ the receiver!"_

_That's not what I meant…_

"That's not what I-"

"_Let me get this straight-"_ 'Straight' was _so_ not the appropriate word right now… "_I. Am. Not. An. Uke."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sasuke, he's supposed to be _subservient._ And, if what I heard last night was any evidence, he wasn't exactly…_submissive."_

"Well, I _was_ seme-"

"That's not what I _meant."_ I gave a sigh. This kid was really such an annoying student. Either he learnt ridiculously quickly, or he was too stubborn to listen at all. And right now, it appeared to be the latter.

"It's too strong. It shouldn't be affecting him this often, or this…_much._ I have fears about his mental state…"

"You mean he could go crazy?" I rolled my eyes at his outburst. That _wasn't _what I meant, _again._ What I meant was that Naruto could be affected emotionally, as well as psychically, which would explain why he'd latched on to Sasuke and _only_ Sasuke…

…but Sasuke didn't need to know that, so I changed the subject, deciding to tease him instead.

"Wow, I never knew you cared so much about him." I smirked, and raised an eyebrow, watching as Sasuke blushed like a school-girl and shot me his famous glare.

"I don't care. Why should I_ care?_ It's just _Naruto._ I…I don't _care."_

If only Sasuke could see himself when he talked about Naruto, he'd probably be able to figure out that most of Konoha already _knew_ about his far too obvious crush on Naruto. Well, Sakura had figured it out, and had mentioned it casually to Team 10, Team 8, and Team Gai as well. Hinata had fainted with shock, Neji had giggled very quietly, Lee had proclaimed that it was very 'youthful' of him, Shikamaru had already known, but muttered that it was 'troublesome,' anyway, and Ino…well, Ino was still in denial.

Of course, despite being a genius, Sasuke had yet to realise that yes, everyone knew, and no, nobody cared, so he should just hurry up and fuck the moron already, since it was _so_ obvious that Naruto liked him back. Not that _either _of them knew _that_ yet.

"I'm going to go find him, before he does something stupid." Sasuke muttered, getting up again.

"I doubt he'll do anything without you…well, certain _parts_ of you…" I gave a little smirk, and winked at him, watching his embarrassed reaction.

"_Goodbye."_

I gave a sigh as Sasuke stomped out of the tent.

Relationship support was _so_ not in my job description.

With that dramatic thought in mind, I reached for Icha Icha, while watching Sasuke's retreating back. Then I paused, cocking my head to the side and squinting.

…Did Sasuke know that there was a huge rip in his shorts? I gave a snicker, and then loudly called after him, "I can see Sasuke's butt!" in a sing-song voice.

_Heh. It's times like these you wish you had an audience._

_

* * *

_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_Oh brilliant, now I'm lost. _

Somehow, somewhere, I'd taken a wrong turning. I shouldn't have been surprised, really, after all, the last time I'd gone to the river, I'd been pretty much _dragged _there by a vomit-covered Sasuke. It was no wonder I was lost.

Well, this was just great. Lost alone in a forest in the middle of god knows where, still slightly hard and in desperate need of a cold splash.

Only _one thing_ could make this any worse right now.

And then, of _course,_ it started. It began with my heartbeat rising, thumping harder and harder. My body began to shake slightly as my legs grew weak. And then the _heat_, shooting through my entire body, like fire racing through my veins until it reached _there, _which felt so good, but so, so bad and then I could barely breathe, as if someone had grabbed hold of my throat and was choking me.

It was happening. _Fuck._ And this time, there was no Sasuke to help me.

"_Ah!" _A heated breath escaped as my body collapsed; my hands unconsciously slid downwards, clutching desperately at my crotch. Oh, god, I was already hard, but now I was so hard it hurt. I couldn't stop myself as my hands dragged down the loose boxers. I was sat on the ground now, sticks and leaves digging into my back and legs; one hand wrapping around my cock and the other cradling my balls. My breath came in gasps as I pumped myself, conscious, but not conscious, of my actions. I was running off of my instincts, doing whatever I could to relieve myself. And it was working, I could feel the heat intensifying as I pumped myself hard; my hips automatically thrusting into air.

"_A-Ahh!"_ A sudden onslaught of pleasure; I was coming; a scream passed my lips. Oh, god, that _feeling_, like heaven, but not as good as _before…_

"Hah…hah…" My hands were now covered with my own sticky cum, but nothing was different. Oh,_ god,_ it wasn't over. I could feel tears dripping down my face as my hands continued to work at me. It hurt; it hurt so much…I needed relief. I needed…_Sasuke._

"_Ahh!"_ Another moan; I came again, just from thinking about Sasuke? But still, the heat wasn't gone. This wasn't working. I needed something else. I needed _him._

"Help…me…" I whispered, tears now flowing like a river down my face. I wanted it to end so badly…I wished I could be unconscious..._ "Sasuke!"_

He wasn't coming for me. He was still with Kakashi.

I needed him. But he wasn't here. What was I supposed to do? _What do you want me to do? _

As if replying to my plea, my body supplied an answer. If I'd had no control before, well, I had even less now. My hands left my groin and formed a hand sign, a hand sign I recognised.

"Ka- _ah- _ge…bushin…no jutsu!" My mouth rasped out the words, and another me appeared by my side.

No, not me. I didn't need me. I needed _him._

And he knew it. The clone stared at me, making his own hand sign, and then, with a puff of smoke, _yes._

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"You moron, look at you." Sasuke smirked at me. He looked perfect as ever, perfect hair, perfect clothes, not a scratch on him, not like most of us ninja. He was _perfect._

I gave a sob, and pawed at him desperately. I needed him _now, _even if I couldn't understand this, I knew that I needed him inside of me and I wanted it, oh so much, right here, right now.

Sasuke pulled at my hands, and leant down to kiss one, sucking on the finger slightly, and then putting a hand to my mouth so I could do the same. "Naruto…" He murmured, slipping off his shorts with his other hand and straddling my lap. I gave a wet smile, and buried myself in his neck. He smirked back at me, and whispered words in my ear, but I was too far gone to even hear him. The heat was bubbling out of me and I was _so close_, but I needed _him…_I licked, sucked and nibbled gently at his fingers, letting them fill my mouth, showing him what I could do with my tongue. It was impulse, instinct. The natural art of seduction. It was what human kind was programmed to do.

Then the fingers were at my hole and he was pushing one into me, hard and uncaring. He understood my need, my passion. I groaned at the intrusion, but didn't complain as he fucked me with one, two, and then three fingers, stretching me out, brushing against the spot that made me thrust my hips into his and moan softly in his ear. Yes, soon we would be one, soon he would fill me up with his great fucking big cock and I could finally be relieved, finally I could feel like _that_ again…mmn, yes…

"Naruto…" _Now, now, now…right now._ He pushed himself up against me and I moaned in anticipation, squeezing my eyes shut as he slowly thrust himself in and _yes…yes…_no.

_NO!_

He was gone. _Gone. _My eyes snapped open, and I was met with a swirl of smoke and an empty space.

_Fuck! Fuck, _NO!

"SASUKE!" I screamed, my body shaking with the closeness of orgasm. It was so close, so close, just a little tip over the edge…god, _"Fuck, SASUKE!"_ Sobs wracked through my body, and I found myself curling up, my eyes shutting again. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried, digging my fingernails into my arms so hard that I could feel blood dripping down my fingers. "_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" _I repeated, my body rocking in agony. I felt so trapped, so repressed, but so _close_ to orgasm, as if I was just about to cum but someone was gripping me so tightly that I couldn't. _"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…"_ His name was the only thing I could say; I craved him, wanted him, _needed_ him. _"Sasuke…"_

"Naruto!" _Sasuke?_ The voice startled me, and I let go of my arms, uncurling and seeing Sasuke running towards me.

"_You…came back…"_

"Back?"

"_You left…but now you're back…Sasuke…"_ I murmured, my hands grabbing every part of his body I could find, and then focusing on his package. I felt a sigh escape me as I grabbed his hips and gently rubbed my cheek against his groin, before reaching round to his ass to pull the shorts down and finding… a large tear? With a snicker, I slid my finger in the hole and brushed against his ass. I felt him stiffen, but this time, not in a good way.

Suddenly, I was thrown backwards into a tree, and I stared at Sasuke blankly. "_I am not an _uke_." _He growled at me, his fingers digging into my shoulders. I moaned at the sudden attack, hungrily thrusting my hips against his, but he seemed adamant to stay angry. He violently grabbed my cock and I hissed at the force of his hands. Continuing to hold me tightly, he manoeuvred me round so that I was facing the tree, my penis making contact briefly with the cool bark. I gripped the tree trunk as hard as I could, pushing my ass back as an invitation. I was ready, and this time, it would _work_.

"_Now…"_ I whispered, and Sasuke thrust forwards with so much force that I couldn't help but scream. He entered me so aggressively that I would have collapsed if his body wasn't supporting mine; my hands digging so hard into the tree that I could feel pieces of bark breaking off in my fingernails.

It hurt, _god,_ did it hurt, but the relief was so great; the _pleasure_ was so great that it didn't matter. I could deal with pain; hell knows I feel it enough.

"_Fuck, Sasuke!"_ I heard my voice cry out as he began to move, thrusting harder and harder. We moaned together as I felt my muscles clench against his cock, his hands tightening around my hips. It was good, so good, and so hot. My vision was getting blurry and my head was spinning, but I wanted to scream with ecstasy with every thrust. I was nearing orgasm; nearing _relief_, but suddenly, I didn't want this to end. I didn't want it to go on, either; the heat was _too much_, but I didn't want to stop, no, I wanted this pleasure to last forever.

And then _oh god,_ how he hit that spot, again and again… I was losing it. I screamed out my moans, my hips unconsciously moving lustfully against him, and then my stomach tensed and my shoulders shuddered as white spots began to dance in front of my eyes.

"_Sasuke!"_ My scream could have deafened him as I felt him filling up my insides, still so far inside me that he was pushing up against that spot. I felt my whole body spasm as I screamed his name, again and again, my mouth spurting profanities as my cock twitched with orgasm.

Sasuke pulled out of me and I collapsed against the tree, my breath heavy and my body still shaking from the aftermath of the orgasm. I turned myself over and clutched at Sasuke, finally relieved, finally free, finally in control, and kissed his body all over, gripping him tightly.

I didn't want to let go, and apparently neither did he. I lifted my mouth to his and we kissed, hands tangling in hair and bodies sticky and hot. I don't know how long we kissed, or how long we lay there together, but I wished it could be an eternity before sleep greeted me.

In reality, it was about five minutes, but to us, it felt like forever.

"_Naruto."_

The world around me was already dark when I heard the voice, so I tried to ignore it.

"Naruto." I opened my eyes and struggled not to close them again as I stared up at him. "Naruto."

"Mnn." I murmured, burrowing my nose against his neck.

"_I love you." _

And that was when consciousness left me.

I suppose Sasuke expected that I would forget the entire night, but the worst thing about it was that I _didn't._

The worst thing is that the only part I _forgot_ was _those three words._

_The most important part of all. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Uh...hi there? -pokes head around corner- It's...me...Camunki...here...I_ am _still alive!! Well, anyway, I know it's been months since I updated, and I really am VERY sorry =[ =[ =[ I didn't mean to leave it this long, but lack of inspiration and general life kept me from updating...And my muse seems to have found a way of escaping handcuffs. =[_

_I'd like to say thank you again to EVERYONE who reviewed and favourited and added this to their alerts...even though it hasn't been updated in so long, you guys are still there! -sniff- I love you guys so much and will strive to be a better author!! XD Until then, have some yaoi. Actually, I apologise for the crappiness of this chapter, it's really just getting the story to move along (which is why it took so long; I HATE writing this type of thing.) But I'm hoping to write more soon!! _

_**Warnings: **As usual, yaoi, bad language, and a rather evil cliffie at the end...=S_

_**Disclaimer: **As far as I am aware, I am not a 34-year-old Japanese man, and therefore I do not own Naruto. Not that I'm saying that if I was a 34-year-old Japanese man, I WOULD own Naruto. I'd have to be Masashi Kishimoto, who just so happens to BE a 34-year-old Japanese man... I'll just shut up, now. _

_Enjoy! And remember to review, since I'm leaving for Qatar in two days, and reviews plus sitting in the beach for long periods of time usually equals a lot of story being produced!! =D -sends out cyber-plushies for all-_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

My first thought when Naruto fell asleep?

_Oh, shit._

I had just done the _one thing_ that could make this situation any worse. I'd told Naruto that I _loved him_. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, right, yeah, I _wasn't _thinking.

I'm not sure quite how long it was that I sat watching Naruto sleep. It was only afternoon; not even dark yet, but the dobe was sleeping like a baby. I'm sure I was in a panic for the whole time, though. What was going to happen when he woke up? Would he remember? What if he remembered?? Would he hate me? Would he stop doing..._ that _with me, even if it meant he went crazy? Would he avoid me forever?

I let out a groan, my face already flushed with embarrassment. How could I be so _stupid?!_

Time passed, my panic continued, and the forest around us slowly darkened. I became slowly aware that there were twigs digging into parts of me that should not be dug into by twigs, and that there was something wriggling around in our makeshift blankety thing (i.e. all of my clothes thrown on top of us in a vain attempt not to get hypothermia.) I ignored it. It was probably just Naruto's foot or something.

_Naruto._

Ah, he was waking up. His eyelids were fluttering. Such pretty, inconsistently coloured eyes...

"Sasuke..." Such a soft, slightly prepubescent voice...

"Yeah?"

"Is that a snake, or are you just happy to see me?"

"..."

"..."

"..._Holy SHIT!!"_ I literally leapt a metre off the ground as I felt the snake slither up my leg and up to... _holy fucking shit get this thing off me!!_

Yes, I know what you're thinking. I, of all people shouldn't be frightened of a snake.

Well, you try having one wriggling round in your nether regions, and then think whatever you like.

And I'd like to point out right now that having snakes slithering in my private parts was _not_ something I had become accustomed to while living in the Sound, no matter _what_ Sakura says.

After grabbing the offending animal by the tail and hurling it into the forest, I turned to Naruto, who was currently laughing his ass off.

"You're laughing at me." I stated; my voice utterly toneless. He just nodded between his laughter and gasps for air.

"You're...ha...ha...scared...of snakes?!" He choked out, and I sent him a glare. Not a full-on death glare, but an offended kind of glare.

"I am _not_ scared of snakes. I was simply _shocked _to find one attempting to jerk me off." This just made him laugh even more, (I hoped very much that Sakura hadn't told him her twisted, perverted theory,) but I didn't mind. I couldn't help but find myself smiling at our ridiculous situation.

"We need to buy you some clothes." I muttered, almost to myself, but Naruto chuckled in return.

"You too." He said, "Sorry for ruining all of yours."

"Ah...it's okay."

_Well, this is awkward._

"We should probably get back to the camp." I muttered, "Do you know the way back?"

He gave a snort. "No idea. Don't you have your radio thingy with you?"

I thought about this. We had to carry these walkie-talkie style radios with us on every mission, and I knew that I'd been carrying it when I found Naruto...I glanced around. It was on the floor, a couple of feet away. I must have thrown it down when I found him. Groaning with the effort, I dragged myself over to it and pressed the button on the side.

"Kakashi. Come in, Kakashi. You'd better be there, damnit!"

"Yo!" His reply came after a brief pause; jovial as usual. "Did you find him?"

"Yes." I said, with a sigh, "But we're lost. Can you direct us to the campsite?"

"No need, I'm packing up. We can meet up in the next village on; it's just north of the forest." He recited some more directions and told he'd already booked a room for the night. I gave another sigh.

"Wouldn't we get to Konoha _faster_ if we _didn't _stop?" I muttered morosely, but Kakashi seemed to ignore my suggestion.

"Naruto is in a delicate state. We should take this slowly. Tsunade has been contacted, and is trying to find out all she can about the jutsu...hopefully, she'll have found a cure by the time we get back." He sounded so serious that I felt my throat dry.

_He's right, we _should_ take this slowly._ I'd forgotten what a smooth talker Kakashi is, even in situations like this...

...He probably just wanted some more time to read his book in peace.

"Whatever." I mumbled into the radio, letting go of the button and dropping it as I attempted to retrieve some clothes. I threw Naruto a t-shirt and boxers and wincing, dressed myself in what could only be described as rags.

So we were supposed to travel dressed like _this?_

_Brilliant, just brilliant._

I sighed a third time, and glanced at Naruto. In regards to my earlier panic, it seemed my worries were unfounded. Perhaps he'd forgotten everything after all. Like every other time, I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or disappointed.

Ignoring my feelings, I focused on the path ahead.

"Come on, dobe, we're leaving."

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

It took us only half an hour to reach the village, even in the dark. When we got there, it was just after eight, but all the shops were closed.

"I guess we should just go to the inn, then." I said to Sasuke. He was walking in front of me, practically marching his way through the people in the streets. We were getting a lot of odd looks, but I barely noticed. I couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon. My whole body had felt hot ever since I'd woken up.

"Hn." An appropriate response, as usual. He had barely said a word since we'd left. Perhaps he was sulking because I laughed at him.

No, it was something else. He'd been sneaking me looks ever since I'd woken up. He'd been examining me, too, as if to see if I knew something...no, I was over-thinking this. Oh, god, but what if he _was_ staring at me for a reason? Maybe I'd forgotten something important? But I was sure that I remembered everything from earlier. And I mean_ everything_. God, I was blushing so much. It was only natural; I couldn't stop remembering what I'd done...I'd done_ that_ with a _clone...ugh_, that was so perverted. Oh, but Sasuke naked, _inside _me...oh, god, it had felt so good. Why was I not doing this before??

Oh right, because it was _wrong_ and _disgusting_ and, yeah, that's why. Wrong. Disgusting. Good. So good. Fuck, I was starting to get hard. I had to stop thinking about him. _Ahhhh, but it's so hot..._

Before I knew it, we were at the inn. Sasuke was pretty good at navigating, I had to admit, and we'd gotten here a lot quicker than I thought we would. That was good, of course, because of the awkward silence that had settled between us, and the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's cock ravaging me senseless.

"We need a room." Sasuke was standing at the reception and I stood behind him, blushing madly. The woman behind the desk was old, wrinkled and had a very sour look on her face. I immediately disliked her.

She looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow; and then she looked at me.

"I don't know what kind of place you think this is," she said, her voice high-pitched and offended, "but we do _not_ offer rooms by the hour."

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke yelled in reply, his hands clenched. Of course, I knew what she meant; I was innocent, but not naïve. Sasuke, however, hadn't seemed to cotton on yet. I wondered briefly how long he'd gone without proper sleep, and whether it had caused brain damage.

"If you would please leave, I would appreciate it."

"What the _fuck_ do you think we're here fo- oh, crap." Sasuke seemed to come to the realisation as he looked over at me. For once, he had been slower off the mark than me. Perhaps it _was_ because of the little amounts of sleep he'd gotten in the last few days...my bad. "Oh, _no!_ We're not - I mean, we don't -"

"Out!" I watched as the old woman stomped over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the ear.

_"Fuck!_ Hey- that hurts!_"_ She marched him to the door and, with a sharp kick, sent him flying out.

I just stared as Sasuke hurtled to the ground, and the old lady waltzed back to her desk, sending me a dirty look as she walked past.

And then, of course, I burst into laughter.

"Do you want to follow him?!" The old lady barked at me, but I couldn't contain the laughter.

"Sorry, old lady, but we do actually have a reservation..." I said, and then started laughing again. I was beginning to like this old bag; she reminded me somewhat of Tsunade-Baachan. "I've never seen anyone be so rude to the bastard Uchiha like that! Hahaha..." The old lady stared at me, and then her eyes widened.

"Uchiha?" She asked, and then her eyes widened, and she had the decency to look a little embarrassed at her mistake. "Well, what do you know; I _do_ have a reservation under that name..."

I let out a small snort between laughter. The old lady looked at me scathingly.

"And your name is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and you'd better remember it!" I shot her a grin, and she raised her eyebrow again.

"Believe me, I won't be forgetting you for a long time." She sighed. "Here's your key. Oi! Kiddo! You can come back in now!"

I grabbed the key from her, my mood suddenly uplifted, probably since I'd been so distracted that I hadn't thought of Sasuke and his giant cock for a while...oh crap. No, I wasn't thinking of that, I wasn't. I bounded towards stairs, hearing Sasuke's grumbling as I ascended them. I heard him mutter something about being brought more clothes. As I walked past the rooms, I saw an open door to one of the bedrooms. It looked pretty simple; wardrobe, bathroom, shower, one bed...

Aha! There was our room. I headed towards the door and fumbled with the key for a bit, as Sasuke came up from the stairs behind me.

When it was unlocked, I gave the creaky door a shove and, "Oh, this is so cliché..." I let out a groan as we entered the room, and I suddenly realised what I'd seen in the other room that had caught my attention.

"Excuse me?" Was it just me, or was Sasuke being a little slow today? Or perhaps I wasn't making any sense. I started to explain myself.

"It's like those porn books that Ero-sannin wrote- they all start with something like this..." I waved my hands in the general bed area, and he raised his eyebrow at me expectedly.

"Did I miss something, or are you just a moron?" Okay, maybe I really _wasn't_ making any sense.

"You know! Two people...well, a girl and a guy in Icha Icha, but obviously not, in our case, 'cause we're both guys..."

"Is this story going anywhere? Because if it isn't, I'd like to go to sleep." He interrupted, throwing his bag to the side and taking off his torn jacket.

"There's only one bed, Teme." I figured he'd get the hint.

"Yeah, I noticed." He pulled his shirt over his head, and I blushed at the sight of his bare chest. He continued, rolling his eyes impatiently. "I was planning on doing the traditional thing and _sleeping on it._"

"So what about me? I can't sleep in the same bed as you!" It seemed painfully obvious to me, but he clearly didn't give a damn.

"...Dobe, as far as I remember it, it's been _you_ forcing yourself on _me_ in the last two days. Shouldn't _I _be the worried one?" It was hard to think straight, as he was stripped down to his shorts, and I_ knew _he wasn't wearing any boxers (since, in fact, I was wearing them.) I tried not to think about what was underneath those shorts; Sasuke's long, thick...

_No, no, no, no, no!!_

"Yeah, but how do I know that you're not some sex addict, and that really, you've been taking advantage of me in my weakened state?" I said, my voice very nearly failing me. To him, it would have looked like I was fine; joking around as usual, but in reality (or at least, in the little reality of my brain,) mental images of erotic things I suddenly wished I didn't remember came flashing through my mind.

"I thought you 'trusted me'?" He mocked, and then sighed irritably as I started to speak again. "Dobe, shut up. I'm going to sleep." He muttered; climbing into the moth eaten covers.

"Teme..." I whined, glaring at him as he curled into a ball. Already, I could feel _it_ starting, and it brought a heavy blush to my cheeks.

I wanted to get into bed with him. I wanted to wrap myself around him, to rub myself against him, to touch him, to kiss him, to do...totally inappropriate things with him. And, worst of all, I wanted _him_ to want it too. I hated this one-sided desire that I'd been forced into. I wanted him to want me back, or at least _pretend _to until this stupid jutsu wore off.

I knew the jutsu was beginning, and I knew that this time, I wouldn't be forgetting it. I hadn't told Sasuke that I was becoming more and more conscious of my actions. After all, I did remember most of what had taken place only a couple of hours before. Now, it was like...like I wasn't being _forced _anymore.

I knew what I was doing. And I still did it.

It didn't make _sense._ Logic told me that it was just the jutsu inducing these feelings, but I knew that at first, I was only affected by the jutsu when I was..._affected_ by the jutsu. For the last few hours, at least, after the last time, it was as if I was _always _affected. Does that make sense?

I _wanted_ Sasuke. _All of the time_. It was like the jutsu had forced me to fall in love with-

_Oh, fuck._

_I've fallen in love with Sasuke._

_This goddamn jutsu has made me fall in love with Sasuke!_

_No. No way. There is no possible way that I am in love with Sasuke._

_No._

Iwas _lusting_ after him. That was all. I mean, what could you expect? I'd had full on sex with him twice now; the first one I couldn't remember or control, and the second I was conscious, but I could barely control my actions.

And now I just wanted to have sex with him. All the time. Yes, that was it. It was nothing to do with 'love.' I pushed all thoughts of the word to the back of my mind.

"Sasuke..." I murmured, suddenly finding myself closer to him than I realised; my hands cupping his crotch. I felt his whole body stiffen beside me, and I mean his _whole_ body.

"Naruto. I know I told you that I would..._indulge _you, or whatever, but it's getting late, and I haven't had a good night's sleep for...I don't even _know _anymore. Can you _please_ hold it until the morning?" He sounded murderous, but for some reason, his voice made me want to nibble his nose. I let out a giggle, my head spinning slightly.

This apparently didn't amuse Sasuke very much, because he tried to wriggle away from my hands that were nudging gently against his crotch.

"This isn't funny." He growled. "I'm _tired_ and I want to go to _sleep_."

"But I'm not tired yet..." I heard myself say. "I want to stay up..." My lips brushed his neck, feeling the dark hairs stand up. "...and play." I don't know where this voice was coming from or what was controlling the words that tumbled from my mouth, but I do know what the purpose behind the words was.

And, with my hands still on his package, I knew they were working.

"Sasuke..." I whispered again; my voice a low timbre of seduction, and he surrendered.

"Fucking hell, this better be quick." He growled, as he grabbed my shoulders, flipped me over and started kissing me senseless.

Hands travelled to bare skin as clothes were removed heatedly, barely parting our lips as we undressed each other. Gasping for breath, we eventually separated, and I began to run kisses down his face and neck, hearing his breath hitch with pleasure.

"Naruto..." He breathed, barely audible. I froze. Staring at him, I saw his eyes squeezed shut, his lips slightly parted to take in more air, his face flushed with arousal.

And then it was over. It was as if someone had flipped an off-switch to the jutsu and I'd been 'relieved' already. I was still hard, I still wanted it _ohmygodsomuch_ but I was completely in control.

I leant over him, breathing hard, and slowly and gently pushed my lips against his. My eyes closed automatically as our lips met, and I couldn't keep from moaning as he moved against me.

Kissing him without the jutsu was pure bliss. I could feel him, taste him, everything was clear, _real._

"Sasuke..." I murmured, pressing my body against him. "God, Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." His eyes opened slightly. "Naru-" He froze. "Naruto?"

"Mmn?" I answered, kissing his neck gently. Fuck, he tasted good.

"Your eyes..."

"My..." My eyes? My eyes were...oh, right. Blue. Blue...when the jutsu wasn't on me...like _now_.

_Oh, shit. Busted._

* * *

**_Please don't kill me!! Or if you feel the absolute need to kill me, at least review and tell me so! XD The more you review, the more likely Shigure (aka. The Writing Muse) is to feel complimented and help me out!! =_3**


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, hello thar!! 'Tis me again, and I know you're probably totally angry at me for taking a month to update...well, I was quicker than last time?? Ahhh, I'm sorry, it's just that I have these exams...which I sooo should be revising for. But I'm not. ^_^' Instead, I'm updating because I LOVE JOOZ!!! :3_

_**Warnings:** The usual warnings apply; man on man action, swearing, psychotic author with a lazy muse...etc, etc. Oh, and FLUFF. Beware the fluff, it chokes you in your sleep. _

_**Disclaimer:** I disclaim._

**_Read, review, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

The last thing I was expecting during the jutsu was...well, the jutsu to _stop._

I could feel the difference immediately. It was like kissing two different people; his kisses changed from hard and desperate, a hint of teeth mixed with the lips, to soft and gentle. He slowed down, as if suddenly it was important to taste it, to _savour_ it.

And that was _not _what jutsu!Naruto was like.

"Your eyes..." I whispered, and watched said eyes widen and he pulled back.

"Oh fuck." He breathed, staring at me. His face was bright red, and he'd clapped a hand over his mouth, probably in disgust. After all, what could be worse than suddenly waking up to find yourself kissing another guy, least of all your best friend?

Of course, for someone like _me_, a situation like that would hardly be unwanted.

"Sorry." I muttered, and watched Naruto shake his head furiously, still blushing.

"I was- I didn't..." His mouth was moving, but the words didn't seem to be coming out properly. Suddenly, his face contorted into a frown. "What the fuck just happened?!" His voice burst out as a shout. "Why were you kissing me?!"

He seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. I felt a pang in my stomach as I realised that I had been right; he _was_ disgusted. For a second there I had thought, no, _hoped_ that he'd...that maybe he'd been in control...no, I was just deluding myself.

"I'm going to...ah, finish up..." He muttered; his face a dark shade of red. I gave a curt nod, feeling my face heat up as well. I could still feel his hardness against my leg; proof that his bodily functions weren't _completely _connected to the jutsu. I stared down at my dishevelled clothing as he got up and headed for the en Suite. It was pretty obvious that I could do with a little _finishing up_ myself.

_Ah, well. I suppose I'll have to wait until he's out of the bathroom._

I let out a sigh and flexed my hands. These hands that had just been entangled in Naruto's hair. I wondered if he remembered what had just happened, before the jutsu stopped so abruptly. I had been so engulfed in what I was doing that I was hardly thinking about the jutsu, I realised, licking my lips and tasting ramen. Funny, he hadn't had the stuff for two days now, and he still tasted of it. The thought worried me a little. Maybe the taste of ramen was permanently fixed in his system...

"_Sasuke!"_ The sound of his voice and skin hitting hard tiles ripped me out of my thoughts. Within milliseconds I was at his side, my hand on his shoulder.

He was curled up in a ball and shaking, and for a second, I thought he might be having a seizure. Panic surged through my body and I grabbed both of his shoulders, hoisting him to a sitting position and shaking him slightly.

"Naruto! Naruto, answer me!"

"Ah..." He suddenly gave a shiver and his hand suddenly gripped my shoulder tightly. "Sasuke..." He muttered, his still squeezed eyes shut.

"Naruto! C'mon, are you al-"

My back hit the floor before I could even finish my sentence.

"Sasuke...ahhh..." Naruto's voice moaned as he began to hump me. I gave an irritated hiss. Of _course_ he wasn't dying. He was just _horny_ again.

I should have known.

"Dobe." I gave him a little shove. I was already nearly insane from lack of sleep. "I am not having sex with you again. I'm exhausted." But I knew it was already too late, Naruto was gone.

"_Sasuke..._" He whispered, and grabbed my hips and pulled me down. Crotches met and I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning.

"S-stop it! Nnn..." I groaned softly as he rolled his erection against mine. I could see myself in the mirror behind Naruto's head; a collage of mirrors, actually, that made up the left wall of the bathroom. I could see my face; flushed, gasping for air as his hips bobbed on top of mine.

_This shouldn't arouse me. I should have more control that this!_

Sparks of pleasure buzzed through me as he wrapped his legs around mine, yanking me down so hard that we were plastered against each other.

I tried to resist, I really did. But the more I writhed against him, the tighter his grip got, the more contact we held and the more turned on I became.

"Naruto..."

And that's when, whilst drowning in lust, a thought occurred to me.

_Naruto won't remember this._

Suddenly everything took on a different light.

I flipped him over so that I was on top and felt my tongue dart out to lick my lips (a habit I _might_ have picked up in the years spent with the Sound) I felt my mouth twist into a smirk as I pinned the shocked Naruto with my whole body.

"You want to have sex with me?" The laugh that I was always so ashamed of slipped out, but this time I didn't try to stop it. It didn't matter. I was sick of being used like this. It was _my turn_ to be the bad guy. "Kukuku..."

Finally, _finally_, I could relieve my inner pervert.

"Sasu...ke?" His voice was barely audible, questioning but still aroused. "What are you doing?" He was still pressing himself against me, but somewhat less enthusiastically than before. I didn't care. I let my hands explore his body and then brought my fingers up to his mouth, letting him suck on them.

"I'm giving you what you want." I mumbled.

"Looks to me... like you're... taking what _you _want." He spoke while lapping at my fingers hungrily. It seemed his enthusiasm had returned.

"Maybe." I gave another grin, pulling my fingers from his mouth and moving them down to his ass. I felt his body tensing with anticipation, but trying to relax. I gently circled his hole with my index finger, slowly and torturously.

_"Hah...t-take it...take...what you want...take _me._" _He gasped and tried not to moan as I plunged the digit in, stroking the hot insides softly. He twitched involuntarily as I continued rubbing inside his hole.

"Mmmn," the sound escaped from my throat, a low moan, "it's just eating me up..."

_"Ahhh...harder!" _Naruto rasped, his fingertips pawing the hard tile floor. He was on his hands and knees now; his forehead pressed against the mirrored wall.

It was then that I saw that his eyes weren't red anymore. They had changed to a sort of purple colour.

But this time, I ignored the stupid things, and proceeded to fuck him senseless.

I don't know how long it was that I pounded him into that mirrored wall. It could have been hours, for all I know. All that I was aware of was _Naruto_, the sounds he made as I invaded. The way his knuckles whitened when I hit that spot. The way he cried my name. The way he kissed me.

I didn't care if he was under the jutsu or not. I didn't care about a lot of things right then. It's funny how the mind works.

_"Sas..."_ He whispered, his body beginning to stiffen. He was close to orgasm; I could see his eyes rolling up in the mirror. He repeatedly called my name as he dragged his nails across it. I sped up, both my thrusts and my stimulation of his own cock. I could hear his panting hardening, and then heard him scream my name as he came. His muscles tensed around me and I followed him in orgasm, letting out a deep moan as I did so. I squeezed my eyes shut and just breathed for a few seconds.

If I had had my eyes open at that moment, I would have seen them. His eyes; wide, staring, transfixed, in the mirror, and very, very much blue. And then their closing, and the smile that crept across his face.

Sweaty and sticky, we collapsed side by side; still pressed together, hands still connected. Was it my grip that was so tight, or his? Either way, it didn't matter. We were together, now, and we were going to make this moment last forever.

And that was when I saw the old lady standing outside the bathroom door, clutching what must have been the second set of our room keys, and the clothes that I had requested.

But that wasn't the worst of it, oh no.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were standing behind her.

I half expected Sakura to scream at me at that point. Naruto was like a little brother to her, and I knew she loved him enough to pound any of his boyfriends to death...not in _that _sense of the word, of course.

But she didn't attack me. Instead, her face twisted into an evil grin, she burst into laughter, and then proudly exclaimed: "I _knew_ it!"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, and gave an uncaring shrug, before shaking his head and rebuking me for not using a condom.

Sai didn't laugh. But he did raise an eyebrow and gave what looked like a genuine smile. "Wow." He said, "Sasuke's is big, isn't it?"

Then, he whipped out a scroll and started drawing.

The old lady just stared.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

When the poor old lady had recovered from her shock, Kakashi had stopped lecturing us on safe sex, Sakura had stopped laughing, and Sai had finished his drawing, Sasuke pretty much stormed out of the room, grabbing the clothes from the old lady as he went by. I just sat for a couple of seconds, feeling pretty bemused. I wasn't sure if it was from the jutsu, the sex, or the fact that I was humiliated beyond belief.

And Sai seemed to have begun another drawing.

"Sakura tells me that Tsunade is working on the cure as we speak." Kakashi said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I stared at him. "She sent Sai as back-up, just in case."

"I..." I didn't even know where to start. "Gimme those clothes, already!" I burst out at the old lady, who eagerly threw the bundle of clothes at me.

"Never in all my years..." She muttered shaking her head disapprovingly and briskly leaving the room.

But I wasn't concerned with her. Despite being at the very bottom of a very, very deep pit of mortification, I was still reeling with joy from what had just happened.

I was gaining control. Well, perhaps not _control_ as such, but _consciousness_, at least. I had been consciousness through at least half of that, and it wasn't just by accident, like last time. I'd _forced_ myself out of the jutsu. In that room, I had run over to the other me and threw him off. And taken Sasuke for myself. And in that instant, as I saw myself, my own blue eyes reflected in that steamy mirror, I knew I was winning.

I was winning. And I was going to beat this.

Not for Sasuke, no. It was nothing to do with him, I swear. It was just that I wanted to be the one to control this thing if it was going to happen anyway, you know?

But, still. If I could get him to sleep with me _outside_ the jutsu...It's not like it wasn't always _affecting_ me anyway, so why not use that to my advantage?

Not that I really wanted to have sex with Sasuke. No _way._ I mean, it was _Sasuke. _The bastard. The totally not-hot-at-all bastard. I would never stoop so low as to actually find him attractive.

Even if he was undoubtedly the hottest guy in the entire universe, _especially _when he was _naked _and-

"Um, Naruto?" A pink kind of voice broke through my thoughts. As Sakura, Sai and Kakashi stared at me, I realised I must have spaced out. I blinked at them.

"Uhh...hi guys!" A big, goofy grin spread over my face.

Can you say 'awkward'?

Somebody cleared their throat, probably Kakashi, and before I knew it, Sakura had left the room to "find Sasuke," while Sai helped me to my feet. It was embarrassing, but I'm actually glad he did it. After all, falling on my ass while trying to get changed would be even _more_ embarrassing.

Once I was dressed, Kakashi and Sai left, and after about five minutes Sasuke returned, muttering something about Kakashi explaining something. I wasn't really listening; preoccupied in avoiding Sasuke's stare. I just sort of hovered around the bathroom door as I finally had a chance to mull over what had happened...what I'd found out.

See, remember I told you that I had been in control for most of the sex we'd just had? Well, I also _remembered_ a lot of the parts I _hadn't _been in control for.

...And let's just say, I'd never really thought of Sasuke as the _perverted_ type before.

It was fucking hilarious.

But at the same time_..._I couldn't help but remember that _laugh_, that dark, sinister cackle that I knew he'd managed to inherit off Orochimaru. And somehow, even though I _knew_ I shouldn't...I found it _holy fuck, so incredibly sexy_.

And remembering how he'd pushed me down and ravaged me like some sort of beast sent shivers up and down my body. The _good _kind of shivers.

How the hell was I supposed to interpret _that?!_ I couldn't help but blush at the things I'd said...and the things _he _said..._"It's just eating me up..."_ Just the thought of it made me hot all over.

Sasuke Uchiha, the super-pervert. I giggled at the new nickname. I couldn't believe I'd never seen it before. Well, at least this might make it easier to make him sleep with me. In fact, it kind of explained _why_ he'd slept with me in the first place. Not that I'd thought there was any _other _reason...

Suddenly all the joy I had ebbed away. Somehow, this made everything so much less..._warm._

Oh, great, now I felt depressed. Stupid bastard. Stupid, perverted, advantage-taking bastard.

"Hey, Naruto?" He walked over and stood next to me.

"Go away." I didn't mean to sound that bitchy, but somehow my voice demonstrated my bitterness.

He didn't move.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, and then I found myself glancing up at meeting the most sincere expression I'd ever seen. I don't know how long we stared at each other, before he stepped forward and captured me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, softly, reassuringly. Perhaps I should have pushed him away. No, scratch that, I _definitely_ should have pushed him away, but the warm softness of his chest, and the overwhelming scent of _Sasuke_ was irresistible. Instead, I leant against him, gripped his back with my fingers, and started to cry.

I don't know what it was that started the tears, perhaps it was just _everything. _I didn't want him to see me crying, so I just sobbed gently into his (brand new) pyjamas. Evidently, he'd changed into them in Kakashi's room or something. "I'm so sorry." He said again, as if this was all his fault.

I felt weak, but I didn't care. Because it was Sasuke, and he understood.

Some time later, I stopped crying, and we pulled apart. Now I just felt stupid, for getting all emotional like that. After all, it was me who had said that crying was for sissies, and yet I seemed to do it more than any other ninja I knew. Damn my sentimentality!

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed, and then my heart stopped as he placed his hand on my hair and gently kissed my forehead.

Tenderly, he took my hand led me into the bed and covered me with the sheets. I barely registered what was going on as he got into the bed beside me, but not too close. We lay apart, shoulders touching ever so slightly.

Darkness swept over me quickly, drawing me into the deepest and softest sleep I'd ever had. No nightmares, not even a hint of fear. Just warm, comforting darkness.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sasuke was still holding my hand.

* * *

**_Did I not warn you about the fluff?? XD_**

**_Review, because you know I'm a review whore. I'll try and reply to y'all, this time!! _**

**_Camunki _:3**


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo~ :D_

_Omigosh, am I tired. Um, anyways, I'll probably edit this note tomorrow to be a little more intelligible and less riddled with the spelling mistakes I'm probably making. It's late, and I'm falling asleep, so I'm betting this is not going to work at all...meh._

_Well, we've got to Chapter 8, and I have good news; I've nearly finished writing this (haha, and you thought I wrote in advance n.n' so hopefully there will be less of a gap between updates!! I'm getting a little bored of this fic now, so I think I'd better finish it before my short attention span runs out!! XD_

_Sorry to anyone who hasn't recieved a review reply recently (woot for alliteration!) which is...most of you XD, um, I'm working on it!!_

_Until then, enjoy with the knowledge that I suffered MUCH in writing this chapter, which is why the P.O.V changes so much..._

_Dedicated to Panda-sensei, because I was supposed to give it to her to beta. Rice bunnies (I'm sure I got that wrong) are also hers (you'll see what I mean) So go read her stories 'cause they're awesome. -glomps-_

_**I disclaim, I warn, and flames will be used to heat my house since heating is so expensive nowadays.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

After a good night's sleep, numerous apologies to the disturbed and irate inn-keeper, and a rather generous tip, we were on our way. Now that we had back-up, I felt more confident in transporting the idiot back, even if the back-up happened to be a penis-obsessed, emotionally stunted bastard.

Not that _I_ was anyone to judge.

After witnessing out little scene, Kakashi had calmly explained our _situation_, or whatever you want to call it, to both Sakura and Sai, who, rather than realising the sheer _gravity_ of the situation, seemed to find it all quite hilarious.

So, as you can imagine, the journey back was less than amusing, for me, at least. Sakura and Sai formed an alliance at some point that had something to do with doujinshi, Naruto had stopped talking all together, in favour of shaking with a mixture of anger and humiliation, and Kakashi remained silent for the most part, except to burst into snickers every so often. I, of course, said nothing, choosing to ignore my immature team mates and run on with my eyes fixed forwards.

And after about ten long hours, we were there. Konoha. Home.

The word always filled me with a mixed sense of nostalgia and regret. Was this place really my home?

This wasn't the time to be pondering, I realised, shaking my head. I stared at the village gates, looming over me like giant majestic oak trees.

"Welcome back." The ninja at the boarder control hut said and I replied with a curt nod.

Welcome back, indeed. Nothing like the welcome I'd received when I came back _that_ time, that's for sure.

Welcome back.

Now, wasn't that ironic?

I vaguely recall Sakura and Sai leaving at around this point, but I can't remember why. Kakashi told me to take Naruto home, and I nodded at him, not really paying attention.

I started to walk in the direction of Naruto's flat, when I realised he wasn't following me. With a sigh I turned around. "What are you doing, idiot?! Come on!"

But he didn't move. He stood there staring at the ground and fiddling with his hands.

"Uhh, Sasuke…" He said, "Can I…uh…" He trailed off again. "…come to your house?"

I could feel my eyes widen at his words, betraying my shock. Come to my house? What was he _thinking?_ Was he even more of an idiot than I thought? And why the hell would he want to come with me anyway?!

"Go to your own house!" I snapped back; brusquer than I intended. I didn't meet his eyes, but half turned away so that he couldn't see my eyebrows crease.

"Sasuke!" I heard a whine behind me, and felt my stomach twinge in guilt. But I kept walking nonetheless, forgetting that I was supposed to be taking him home. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to get away from him before I went insane.

"Go home, dobe." I muttered. _For your own sake._

As I walked away, I could feel his eyes on my back. He was probably angry at me for abandoning him. Oh, well. If he couldn't survive one night without me, that was his problem.

_"But I'll be _lonely!"

For a moment, I stopped dead in my tracks.

My stomach twisted with guilt and I tried not to wince. If only that moron had some idea of how true his little joke really was. Perhaps not for him, but for me.

And then I walked away.

Because I'm a bastard like that.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

"Uhh, Sasuke…" Wow, this was awkward. How was I supposed to ask him without sounding totally retarded? "Can I…uh, come to your house?"

Apparently this was not the appropriate way to phrase the question, as Sasuke, after a brief moment of shock, simply glared at me, and started to turn moodily away.

"Go to your own house!" He sounded angry; was he already so fed up with my presence? Sure, we'd been together a _lot_ more than usual in this mission, in…different kinds of ways than usual, too… but I didn't realise I irritated him that much.

"Sasuke!" I gave a whine and pouted at him, but he refused to even look at me.

"Go home, dobe." He muttered, stalking away from me sulkily. I glared, and watched his retreating back. Unconsciously, my head tilted to the side as my eyes flicked down to his ass. And what a lovely ass it was. But not as nice as what was on the fro-

_Holy-shit-in-heaven-I'm-checking-out-Sasuke!!_

A shocked jolt shot through my body as I suddenly became aware of what I was doing, what I was _thinking!_ I cleared my throat. _Must redeem myself before embarrassment kills me._

"But I'll be _lonely!_" I called out after him. That was funny, right? Witty? Sarcastic? He would find that amusing, wouldn't he?

…And besides, what did I care if he didn't?

_Lonely._ I wasn't being serious, really, I wasn't. I was just teasing him. But as I turned my back to him and started home, I felt a twinge in my stomach.

Perhaps it wasn't such a good joke after all.

It took me ten minutes to arrive at my flat. We were home. I was home. There was no 'we' anymore, Sasuke and I had parted ways. Boy, didn't _that_ sound familiar.

Did I feel like this when he left the village? I couldn't remember, it seemed so long ago.

I stared into my apartment and wondered if it had always felt this _empty._

* * *

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

I fucking _hated _this house.

I always had, well, not _always_, but ever since I saw my parents slaughtered in it, I'd kind of gone off the place. Which is understandable, isn't it?

So why did I still live here? Perhaps it was because I was prone to torturing myself, living here as a reminder of my _mission, _what I had to do. But that was all over now, so why did I _still_ live here? I wasn't sure anymore.

_Oh, stop being so melodramatic,_ I told myself, _you live here because you can't be bothered to move. _

I sighed. I thought about what to do. I had no missions to prepare for, I was too tired to train, and I knew there wasn't anything decent on TV because there _never_ was. So I decided to file my mission report. Yeah, boring, I know.

But, half way through writing my name, I was overcome by a wave of utter lethargy and decided that I couldn't be bothered to do it. I changed my mind and threw myself on my sofa. Five minutes later I got up again. And then sat down again. I was agitated. Fidgety. It wasn't like me.

I knew why it was. It was _him_, he was the one that unsettled me. Before a few days ago, I was perfectly depressed in my little bubble of self-loathing over the relationship that was never going to happen. Now I was confused. And I wasn't very good at being confused. It was unfamiliar to me. I didn't like it.

I would go to him. Yes, that would make me feel better. I was just agitated because I felt guilty for sending home. I leapt up again and headed for the door. And then stopped and walked back towards the sofa. And then stopped again, and walked towards the door again, feeling a little stupid.

I sighed again, because that's what I do whenever I'm annoyed at myself. Actually, I sigh at a lot of things. I think I sigh too much. Then I reached for the door handle, not really sure of what I was planning on doing.

_I need Naruto, _I thought, as I opened the door.

And, as if some insane deity was actually paying heed to my request, Naruto fell into my arms.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

With a sigh, I headed towards my bedroom and stripped down to my boxers. I couldn't be bothered with pyjamas, but I grabbed my nightcap from the side and pulled it onto my head. The walrus thing had gone from being far too loose to rather snug in a few short years, and it reminded me of my youth.

It wasn't even dark out, but I was tired already. Tired of everything. I gave a sigh. I was starting to sound like Sasuke, all melodramatic and all.

I threw myself on the bed and buried myself in my pillow, smelling the reassuring scent of home. Only, it wasn't reassuring, because it just reminded me that I was here alone.

I was asleep in five minutes, but as they say, there's no rest for the wicked.

My dream went something like this: Me, pressed against that mirror, staring at my gasping reflection as two Sasukes fucked me. A third Sasuke was underneath me, sucking me off, while another was watching while jerking off. I was moaning despite myself, eagerly thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, waiting to cum. I was close, so close. I squeezed my eyes shut as I screamed his name, and then gasped as I felt the sensations overcoming me, forcing my eyes open.

But Sasuke was gone.

In his place was a man I didn't recognise. No, a man I didn't _want_ to recognise. Something told me I knew who he was.

I gave a whimper as he thrust into me. This wasn't good, this wasn't right, I didn't want this.

_"You deserve this, demon."_

_"Look at him, moaning like that! I bet no-one's ever touched him before!"_

Alien voices surrounded me, a chorus of painful words.

_"It's working perfectly! I knew all those trials were worth it!"_

_"The best so far! God, look at him go!"_

I cried out in a perverse mix of agonising pain and numbing pleasure as he thrust against something deep inside of me and white dots dance in front of my eyes. _I don't want to cum._

_"Monster." _The word rung in my ears.

_"Slut. Look at him."_

_"Look at him."_

_Don't look at me. No! Stop looking at me! STOP!_

_Help me, somebody. Help me, Sasuke!_

_SASUKE!_

"_SASUKE!"_ I screamed as I came, and that's when I woke up in a cold, sticky sweat. My face was drenched in sweat and tears and my boxers were soaked with my cum. I was shaking and crying _again_ and I couldn't stop. I gulped down air and gripped my sheets until my knuckles were white.

Slowly, still shaking, I pulled myself up and got into the shower, disposing of my boxers. I scrubbed myself until my skin hurt, but the shaking wouldn't stop.

Who were those people? Did I want to know? I had an idea. And I didn't think I wanted to think about it any more. They were clearly memories of…well, one or the other. Probably the second time, since they went that far. I shook water out of my eyes.

Did I want to remember? After all, it was…well, my first time. I guess. So, shouldn't it have been _important?_ Or least memorable! In a good way, I mean.

Like…like when I had sex with Sasuke.

But even that was a fake, anyway, because I was being forced to do it, sort of.

I didn't know anything anymore.

I wanted to have sex with Sasuke. I knew that at least. Why? Because…because. I wanted it; that was reason enough.

I dried myself off and glanced at the clock. It was only 9 pm. I'd been asleep less than an hour. I guess that's why I was still exhausted. Or perhaps it had something to do with the jutsu.

Almost in a daze, with my eyes still heavy from the fatigue, I found myself leaving my apartment. It wasn't until I was at Sasuke's door before I realised where I was, and rebuked myself for coming here. Was I really this weak, that I would resort to begging?

I drew a deep breath as I moved to knock on his front door…

And it opened.

I immediately flew forwards as I tried to knock on thin air, tumbling forwards into a shocked, but nonetheless strong grip.

"Naruto?!" After a second of holding me, he pushed me away. "W-what are you doing here?!" He sounded angry. Was he angry?

"I…uh…was…_hey_… why did you open the door, anyway?!" Best change the subject.

"I was…uh, well I was going for a walk." He muttered, looking away. Seriously, and I thought this guy would be a good liar.

"In the middle of the night?"

"…yes."

"Without shoes?"

"_Yes,_ damnit!"

"So you didn't just sense an approaching chakra and decide to see what was going on?"

"I…That…would have been a better reason, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. So…where were you walking?"

"…around. Just around."

Silence fell between us, tension so thick that even a kunai wouldn't have been able to cut it. Sasuke was staring at me with an expression I couldn't really see, let alone recognise in this light.

He knew why I was here, right? And…could it be? Was he…no. Sasuke wouldn't…would he?

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Stop standing there like a spaz and come in." He muttered, and turned on his feet.

I followed him. "Do you have a sofa?" I asked, and he snorted at me.

"Of course I have a sofa, you moron. What kind of person doesn't have a sofa in their house?!"

"Uh, sorry."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "So you want to sleep here then?"

"Yeah."

"Do you… want the sofa?" He asked, and his voice sounded a little choked. He wasn't looking at me.

"…no, not really." I said, and then had to stop myself clapping my hand over my mouth. I didn't really think about what I was saying; I had just blurted out the (embarrassing) truth. Sasuke observed me for a moment with an unreadable expression.

"…do you, uh…want _me_ to go on the sofa?"

My eyes flicked up and met with his, and I swear I could see sparkles radiating from us. We stood that way for a few minutes, lost, lost in each others' eyes. Pathetic, I know.

"No, not really." I finally muttered, and before I knew it, I'd thrown myself forward and glued my mouth to his. I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck as I tried to deepen the kiss, but within seconds, Sasuke's hand was on my chest, pushing me back.

"Is the jutsu…?" He whispered, and I nodded against him. Lying. I felt myself completely relax against him as he bundled me up and took me to his bed. We stayed in contact even as he laid me down on the bed and covered us both with the sheets.

I curled up against him, our foreheads leaning against each other, our lips just barely apart. I could taste his breath, and it wasn't long before I found myself palming his chest under his shirt, trying to slip the material over his head. But we weren't going to go all the way tonight. Sasuke gave a groan and stayed my hand.

"Sasuke…" I murmured as he placed butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Naruto," I could barely hear Sasuke's whisper. "I wish…always…love…" I tried to hear him, but I was already slipping away into sleep, my fatigue returning to me. I pulled Sasuke up to me and kissed him one last time, assaulting him with my tongue. He wasn't reluctant then, receiving me enthusiastically and burying his fingers in my hair.

We just lay like that; breaths mingled, limbs intertwined, as I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

That night, I had another nightmare. But this time it was about giant rice-bunnies, which, to be honest, was a welcome change.

* * *

**The Next Morning **

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

Y'know, I'd woken up with Sasuke besides me a _lot_ in the past few weeks.

But this time, it was different. My head was buried in his shoulders, breathing nothing but his scent, his beautiful scent, the scent of just _Sasuke._ Who needed oxygen when you could breathe this scent all the time?

Oh, right, _I_ did. I tried to gasp subtly as I drew away from him, nearly suffocated. He murmured something about showering and I murmured something incomprehensible back, groaning as he left the bed. I buried myself in the sheets, content with just his smell on the fabric.

And it was that morning that I realised that something, somewhere had gone terribly wrong.

It was when he came out of the shower.

I was about to brush my teeth; I'm not a very patient person in general, and it didn't seem to occur to him to lock the bathroom door that morning, so I'd waltzed on in. If he didn't care about his privacy, then why should I?

And then the shower stopped, and he drew the shower curtain.

It was as if everything was in slow motion; the _shink _of metal rings on a metal pole, the _flap_ of cheap and _oh, dear god,_ practically _transparent_ plastic curtains. An emerging hand, wrapping the almost see-through plastic around his waist, his hand; bony enough to be a man's, but just that perfect amount of flesh to give him a touch of beauty that most men couldn't achieve.

His shoulder emerged next, his muscled shoulder followed by his whole body, hands fumbling for a towel, eyes shut as he blinked water out of them.

My eyes pored over his entire body, his thick, defined muscles; taut and thick. Water dripped down from everywhere.

A single droplet captured my attention. It started suspended at the end of a strand of black hair, and then continued trickling down his shoulder and descending across his chest, slowing down slightly as it passed strong chest muscles, to the side of a hard pink nipple, reacting to the sudden change in heat. It dripped onto a rounded hip and then down to the pelvis, dripping down his inner thigh.

My eyes remained fixed, even as the droplet fell out of sight; down a trail of black curls and captivated by the sight of his penis, thick from the remnants of morning wood. Was this truly the same cock that I'd forced to violate me? The same that I could still imagine the salty taste of on my tongue?

Was this truly the same Sasuke that I had been fucked by so many times? The same Sasuke that I'd accidently kissed so many years ago, hated, befriended, fought to near death and kissed again so many times under this godforsaken jutsu?

Why, suddenly, did he seem like a different person?

All of a sudden, I felt like I was standing on air, and that the whole world around me had dissolved, which it might as well have, because everything that was important was _right there_ in front of me, and all I ever needed was _him_.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach; all the air had been knocked out of me, and there he stood, in front of me, blinking and squinting at me.

And then his hands found a towel, and wrapped it around his waist, and unexpectedly a strong wave of envy seized me; I suddenly wished that _oh, God,_ that I could be that towel, buried in his groin, hot and wet against him as he moved, moved…

Moved towards me.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed, and even my voice felt like sin, and I felt like from now on I should only ever speak for _him_, because he was all that mattered.

_Oh, fuck._

"Naruto?" He stared at me; my mouth hanging open, _oh so seductively…_ I think not. My toothbrush (that I hadn't even gotten a chance to put toothpaste on yet) lay on the ground, probably dropped when all the muscles in my body abruptly seized up to make way for the sudden over-use of the heart that I could feel pounding in my ears.

I loved him. I could feel it buzzing in every cell of my body, a numbing, glowing feeling that made my senses burn like I was on fire, my blood race with electricity, and my heart about to break out of my body and jump its way out of the building on a pogo stick.

It was undeniable now. This love had picked me up by the ankles, shaken me like a ragdoll and flung me into a fusion between reality and some sort of sick emotional fantasy. And now I couldn't deny it. I mean, really, who was I to refuse the inevitable? It surrounded me, consuming my every breath, and suddenly I understood what Neji was always talking about with the whole 'fate taking control' thing. I had no control over this.

I loved him.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Aaaah, too many P.O.V changes. But Naruto's finally stopped denying his **zomg-troo-luv-heart-heart!!1! **Ahem. _

_Well, I'm not sure how many people read these things, but hello to all who are! A little note about this chapter if anyone happens to want to complain about it (which I hope you won't! XD__) This is both my absolute worst and favourite chapter, and (as I'm sure you're aware) it took me bloody ages to write it. The last part there (Naruto's P.O.V) was the first thing I ever wrote for this story, and I absolutely adored it…so much so, that I think this entire story might have been for the purpose of using it! ^_^' Now, I don't like it so much...Ah, well anyways, if you think most of this chapter is a little jerky, it's because it was so darn hard to write! But I'm (kind of) on track now, (but...uh, going abroad again next week...I don't suppose there are many people from Qatar reading??) so expect future chapters to be faster…_

_Please Review! You know you want to! Naruto wants you to. You wouldn't want to disappoint Naruto, now, would you? :D_

_Camunki :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay, so I'm not so good with the frequent update thing n_n' Also, sorry to anyone I haven't replied to; I've been stupidly busy TT___TT_**

**_All the usual warnings and disclaimers apply! :3_**

**_Thanks to Panda-sensei for beta-ing!_**

**_Well, here you go!_**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine**

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

Naruto seemed to have had an epiphany while I was in the shower.

What that epiphany was, I wasn't sure. But he seemed to have lost the ability to talk. Or move. So I ignored him, got dressed and made us breakfast.

I wondered about Naruto. About his smile. About his past. I didn't know much of him before I met him, really. And I didn't pay him that much heed when I did meet him, since I didn't want to think about _why_ I was so fascinated by the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who could never get anything right.

I wondered about that boy, how miserable he looked sometimes. When was it that Naruto had started smiling to cover the tears? And why hadn't I noticed it? I was supposed to be a genius, right?

About ten minutes later, Naruto came into the kitchen with a really strange expression on his face. I wondered if Kakashi was right, and this jutsu had made him brain-dead.

"Hey Naruto…" Perhaps asking him wasn't the best idea, but I was genuinely concerned for him. As his best friend. I swear.

"What?" It was an automatic response, one that could have come from a machine. I paused. Maybe this wasn't a good time after.

Oh, screw it.

"Are you depressed?" I asked him, and immediately both regretted and was glad for it. The life was back in his eyes, but he looked angry as hell.

"_What?!_ What the fuck, teme?! Why would you think that?!" He yelled at me, and I knew I was right.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just a thought." I muttered. He stared at me, and, not for the first time, I recognised fear in his eyes.

"God, teme, sometimes I really think you're insane. I mean, c'mon, have you _met me?" _He was grinning at me.

He was_ grinning_ at me. As if he thought he could fool me with that fucking grin.

Now, I'm usually a calm kind of guy. Or, at least, I'm good at pretending to be calm. But that little grin sent me into crazed-angry-Uchiha mode. My eyes must have been spinning, because I was seeing red.

"Yeah, I've met you, dobe." Without meaning to, my voice had gained volume and turned deadly serious. I was _not_ giving up before he _admitted_ the truth to me. Or at least to _himself._ "I've known you since before you even knew what it was like to be happy! Or at least _pretended_ to be!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now _his_ voice was serious, which was even more worrying.

"I've _seen _you depressed, Naruto. I've _seen_ what you're like. So don't you fucking lie to me and tell me that you've been happy for the last _year,_ let alone the last week!" Somewhere between yelling at him, I'd stood up and was leaning towards him. This was already wheeling out of control, moving way too fast, and Naruto seemed to be becoming hysterical.

"Shut the hell up! You have _no fucking idea_ what it's _like!_ What they did…don't I have the right to be upset?!" He practically screamed at me, and I could see something in his expression that scared me. It was…terror. Not just fear, but complete and utter terror. It was the kind of look I've seen on men inches away from death. It was child-like. "Don't I ever get to be scared?!" He was losing it, losing himself. He wasn't even looking at me before, but seemed to be talking to himself. "I'm…I'm just a kid…"

And then I knew.

I knew why he hadn't been able to fight back. I knew why he was so terrified of remembering. Just call me a genius.

"You've been raped…before?" My voice was so quiet, I was surprised he heard. But he did. He was with me again, and his eyes were wide in shock and denial.

"_No!"_ The answer was too quick to be the truth, but perhaps it wasn't a complete lie either.

"Naruto, don't lie to me." I put on my serious voice, the kind that you _really_ don't lie to, because you think lying might result in immeasurable amounts of pain.

He was shaking his head. "I'm not lying! I wasn't raped…I mean…" He gave a resigning sigh, and I could see his spirit returning even as he prepared himself to tell me the truth. Finally."Fine. Fine, I'll tell you. When I was younger…a lot of people hated me. Well, 'course, you already know that. I mean, I had death threats all the time. Death threats! I was just a _kid!" _He looked faintly disgusted. "But…one day, they came for me." I felt myself gulp in anticipation. Of course, I knew where this was going. "I think they would have killed me after…after doing _that_ to me, but they didn't get that far." He gave a small smile. "I was rescued just after the bastards got my pants down."

I could barely believe what I was hearing, even though it was me who had figured it out. Naruto really was, _nearly_ was raped when he was younger. "You were rescued? By who?"

"I never found out his name, he was an Anbu…he kept his mask on. But…I guess I'd kind of like to thank him. I wish I'd found out who he was." He gave another sigh. He seemed suddenly calmer, as if he'd gotten something off his chest. I wondered how long he'd kept this inside. "Well, I'd pretty much forgotten, since it'd been a happy ending and all, and, well, I was _really _young, well, I _had_, until…I guess the memories resurfaced. It was just like then…I felt so helpless, like a little kid again…" He looked away from me. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"Hmm." I couldn't think of anything else to say; what were you supposed to say to things like that? Aren't people supposed to know that kind of thing? Isn't it supposed to be programmed into our brains or something? _Perhaps I should ask Sai to borrow one of those books he's always reading._

"Hmm." He replied. Evidently, he didn't know what to say, either. Maybe it was an orphan thing. Perhaps parents are supposed to teach this kind of thing to their kids.

And then he did something really weird. He kissed me. Actually _kissed _me. I didn't even know how to respond, so just sort of went with it, until I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, and his hand creeping up my shirt. With a jolt, I realised what we were doing, and shoved him back.

"What are you doing?" He demanded angrily, and I stared at him like the loony he was.

"What are _you _doing?!" I countered, gripping the offending hand that had been fondling my chest.

"What do you mean? We've done this about a hundred times before!"

_Slight exaggeration there. _"Not like _this!_ Not while you're…_conscious_." His eyes widened, and his face visibly darkened to a deep shade of red.

"But…last night…"

"You were under the jutsu!" I blurted out, even though I knew he hadn't been.

"Oh, come _on,_ as if I'd believe that! If I was actually under the jutsu, we'd have gone all the way, and you know it!" Ok, so he was smarter than I gave him credit.

"Okay, so maybe it was just an automatic thing, okay? And…well, friends kiss every so often. It happens. But they don't…do _that!"_ My excuses were beginning to suck more and more.

"You are so full of shit!" He was right, and he was angry, it was pretty clear. I half expected him to start shadow-cloning himself and pound on me, (not in _that_ way, pervert!)

"Naruto, you're being an idiot! There is absolutely no reason for me to have sex with you while you're conscious! I mean, what's in it for you, anyway?! I'm sure you'd rather die than have sex with me!" A hint of bitterness accompanied my voice, but in his anger, I don't think it registered with Naruto.

"Well, yeah! It's not like I _enjoy_ having sex with you or anything!" He spat back at me, eyes narrowed. "I mean, I have to get practically _raped–"_ I winced "-every time and I'm not even in control of what I'm doing…It totally _sucks!"_

"Well, I'll have you know, it wasn't good for me either!" _Liar._

"Well, maybe we should just stop, then!"

"Well…for fuck's sake, stop saying _well!"_

"Oh my _god_, Sasuke, could you _be _any more melodramatic?!"

"_Melodramatic?!_ I am _not_ melodramatic!"

"Oh pur-_lease,_ you're the fucking _queen_ of melodrama!"

"Watch who you're calling a queen, idiot! And besides, _you're_ the one who keeps pouncing on me and making me have sex with you!" It was then that I realised I was pointing at him like an idiot, so I put my hand down and formed tight fists as we continued our yelling match. Naruto had turned almost purple by this point, having abandoned his calm self from only minutes before.

"You don't seem all that reluctant to me!" He accused. Oops, perhaps I should have been more subtle.

"I have no _choice!" _I yelled.

"Well, at least you _remember _it!"

Silence.

I had nothing to say to that.

I didn't know what he meant.

Why would he want to remember? Wouldn't it simply make things worse for him? Unless he thought that the memories would somehow make him more resistant to it, like a kind of barrier. Like desensitisation? I couldn't make sense of it.

The only thing I could liken it to was the death of my parents. Was it better the way it was – my remembering witnessing Itachi's betrayal? Or would I have been better forgetting? At least then I wouldn't remember _them_. Mother and Father; their bloody corpses sprawled across the floor.

Okay, that's a parody I'd rather not make.

"I…remember?" I asked him. I didn't understand why he spoke in an accusing tone; as if I was blessed with something he had been denied.

_Why would you want to remember? When memories only cause pain?_

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"At least you _remember _it!"

There. I'd said it, admitted to him…to _myself,_ why I wanted this. Perhaps I should have figured it out _before_ I started this argument.

You see, it was really quite simple. Now that I had realised that I was in love with Sasuke, and what I had been feeling for him all this time was in fact utter infatuation, it brought a new spin to the jutsu.

Firstly, I was, (and I hate to admit this) a little jealous. Of course, it sounds ridiculous, being jealous of _myself,_ but I hated the fact that somewhere there was this person…this _consciousness_ that got to have sex with Sasuke using my body. And I, who was the actual owner of the body, simply got to be a spectator, while really I wanted to be playing the game.

And, well, I needed it to mean something. All of my sexual experiences so far had been horrific, but Sasuke was different. Sasuke was…Sasuke. And I loved him, even if that love was a by-product of the jutsu. So I shouldn't just have sex with him as if it meant nothing. I wanted more. I wanted a fresh palette, a new start that actually had value.

I felt as if my life were slipping away from me, and all I could do was grasp at it and feel it slide through my fingertips. I couldn't control _anything,_ not even my own body! It wasn't _fair._ I wanted something to be _mine. _Something I could do, anything that was my own choice.

"I…remember?" He looked at me, nonplussed; obviously not quite comprehending my words.

Well, I'd already started now; I might as well tell him the truth. "I can't remember it, the rape. Or the first time I had sex with you. I can't _remember_ my first time, don't you get it?! It means…it meant nothing! I mean, the rape…of course I don't _want_ to remember _that, _but…_you!_ It should have _meant_ something, you know? Because it was _you!" _

_Because I love you. _

"I want to _remember _it. I want to have _control_ in it! I want – I want… to feel like it's _me,_ and not some other person controlling my body! I don't want to be _used! I want a real first time, damnit!"_ I realised that I was yelling now, my voice shrill and hysterical.

During my speech, he'd been observing me with bewilderment, but his face was slowly turning suspicious.

"What…" He said, clearing his throat and collecting himself. "…do you actually want?"

The words slipped out before I could stop them.

"I want you to have sex with me. Like this. No jutsu."

The way Sasuke could see me, I was standing confidently before him, my expression determined, my hands clenched. But in reality, I was scared out of my mind. I was keeping my face set in a frown to stop from looking away in embarrassment; I was keeping my hands clenched so that he couldn't see me shaking.

Of course, he shot me down anyway.

"_No chance in hell."_

And that was that.

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

If Naruto had been more of a subtle person, he would probably been quite capable of getting me to fuck him in the ensuing days, or even _hours_ if he'd played it right. I mean, I'm smart, but I'm not _perfect._ If he'd pretended to be under the jutsu, I probably would have been fooled. Well, maybe not _fooled,_ but I probably would have given in.

Unfortunately for him, the word _subtle_ isn't even in his _vocabulary._

"Oh, come on! You've done it _loads_ of times before – why not now?!"

"What the fuck to you think I am, a human dildo?!"

"That's the _worst_ metaphor _ever!"_

"You couldn't even _spell_ metaphor, moron!"

"_Oohh_, _I'm so _insulted_!"_

"_Go fuck yourself!"_

"Maybe I _will!"_ I could practically _see_ the light-bulb flashing over his head, and I dreaded what kind of idea was forming in there. He gave a grin so evil I'd only ever seen one like it in a mirror…or on Orochimaru, for that matter.

_He wouldn't._ Shadow clone sex images flashed through my mind. Naruto and Naruto making out in perfect steamy symmetry. A Naruto/Naruto/Naruto threesome, like a Naruto sandwich with Naruto-grain bread and a moaning Naruto filling. Naruto buried under a pile of Narutos, limbs tangled in a mass orgy of Naruto-ness. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…

Oh, I would _so_ give in.

"Naruto, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He was staring deep into my eyes as he spoke, never breaking eye-contact. "You want me. I know you do." This was all a game to him; some twisted way of hiding from the truth. He wanted a first time? What a liar. I'd realised the truth at some point.

He just hoped that somehow this would keep the memories of his _real_ first time forgotten. Well, you can't say he's not unpredictable. For most people, being raped makes them terrified of sex, but for Naruto, it was practically the opposite.

_Fine._ _Two can play at this game, dobe. And I don't like to lose._

"Naruto." The word emanated from my throat as a purr. "You _really _don't want to tempt me."

"Maybe I do." His eyes shone with challenge, and then widened with shock as my hands tightened around his shoulders without my consent. Okay, so perhaps I wasn't as much in control of myself as I'd like to think.

_You don't understand._

Fingers digging into him, I practically threw him off me and then, using more force than I should have, slammed him down onto the ground. He winced and shook his head slightly, probably trying to clear it after the impact, and gulped as he saw my position.

He was pinned, completely under my power. My legs trapped his, my hands clawed at his shoulders with such strength that he could barely move.

He was trapped, prey for an unrestrained predator.

"Seriously, Naruto. _Don't. Tempt. Me."_

Every fibre in my body wanted to rip off his clothing (as if that hadn't been done _enough _times recently) and ravage him until he cried. I wanted to feel him powerless beneath me, writhing and struggling until he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight me, and then giving up and letting me thrust into him savagely.

I was painfully hard, and he knew it; my erection was digging into his. Oh, he wanted this, just as much as I did, apparently. But not for the same reasons. I wanted him. He wanted sex. I wanted to strip him of his defences, but he wanted to build another barrier by experiencing the very thing he was afraid of.

I wanted to take away his dignity, to hear him beg me not to enter him, and then when I did, to beg me not to stop. And he would do it. I would _make_ him do it.

"_Do it."_

His words made me shudder to my core.

He wasn't fighting this. _No!_ He was supposed to fight this! He wasn't supposed to want it yet.

"I know you _want _to, Sasuke. Go on, _take what you want."_ His mouth twisted into a smirk, and then suddenly his eyes widened as he realised his mistake.

He remembered.

He remembered those words; the words he'd used when he was under the jutsu. The time I'd…_let myself go_. When I'd…oh, no.

Oh, _no._

Ohh, _no, no, no._

"You…_remember?!" _I'm not really sure if my voice came out as livid or just plain shocked. Either way, it came out loud and clear. And Naruto winced at it.

"I…um…yeah." He muttered, not meeting my eyes, now blushing. It wasn't a cute, _"Oh, Sasuke, you're so charming!"_ blush that I'd seen on many a girl, (not that I ever found it cute on _them,_ of course,) but rather a more, _"I'm going to die of embarrassment, but I might have to kill you first because you're a witness,"_ kind of blush.

"So…you…uh…know that I, um…"_ am completely and utterly in love with you?_

"Yes, Sasuke, I know."

_He knows. Oh, god, it's over. I'm done for. Goodbye cruel world! "_I know that you're a closet-pervert."

_Yes, I'm…wait… what?_

"I'm…what?"

"Well, you pushed me down and ravaged my innocence…"

Oh. _Oh._ So _that's _how he interpreted it.

…And he wasn't running for his life?

What a stupid ninja.

"H- hey! You started it!" was the best comeback I could come up with in my frazzled state of mind, I'm embarrassed to say. Well, better than nothing, I suppose. Or not.

"Yeah – and _you_ finished it, quite forcefully, might I add!"

_Oh, god, he thinks I'm like a lecherous fiend. He thinks I'm a horrible pervert…oh, god, I bet he thinks I'm like those men that raped him…OH, GOD, I bet he thinks I'm like _Kakashi!

"You're the one who forced yourself on me to start with! You can't blame me for getting fed up! I mean, you were practically _drooling_ all over me! What was I supposed to do?!"

Now he was laughing. _Great_, he was_ laughing _at me. _Again._ Did I mention I hated being laughed at? "I just can't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha, super-hottie, is actually a super-pervert! A _gay _super-pervert, no less!" He laughed a little more, and then flashed a grin that he _must_ have picked up from that lecherous Jiraiya, it was so perverted. "So…shall we…pick up from where we left off?"

"…what?"

"_You know!_ The _sex!_ We were going to have sex!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I'm not having sex with you _now!"_

"But…I already know you're a closet pervert!"

_I'm not a…oh, never mind...what's more important is…_

"Do you remember everything?"

"I…no. Not most of it. I remember…the _ends_, you know? But most parts are really hazy…and there are some blank spots…but…" He looked away.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to freak you out…but…I can't really tell where the jutsu starts and stops anymore. It's more like it's _permanent_, now. I still lose control…that's when my eyes go red, I think…but the jutsu is still…on. Even now. That's why I wanted to do it with you. Because…I'd rather be in control. Please don't hate me!" He blushed in what I realised was a very cute way for a member of the male species, although I'd never tell him that, because he would probably sever my own connection to the male species, if you know what I mean. He was still not meeting my eyes.

But did this mean…was the jutsu _permanent?_

"So you…uhh…_want me_…even now?"

"Yes."

Those eyes, blue as the ocean, as the sky, as sapphires, (see what a romantic sap he makes me) stared up at me.

How in god's name could I possibly refuse?

I may be Sasuke Uchiha, master of self-control, but I'm telling you now, I'd have to be some kind of saint to resist him right then.

And I was _no saint;_ that was for sure.

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

So there we were. Sasuke still had me pinned against the sofa, grinding his hard-on against mine, and I knew I was winning.

When had this become a competition, anyway?

I couldn't help but grin when I saw the indecision in his eyes. I knew I had the control right now; I had him where I wanted. And it felt good. It felt so good to be the one pulling the strings. And pull, I certainly would. I prepared myself to go into total seduction mode – something I was well versed in, thanks to my own sexy jutsu, (and by that I mean the one I created, not the one I was under.)

"Sasuke…" I whispered, "come o-"

But apparently I'd overestimated Sasuke's self-control, because no seduction was needed; he was already on me. Kissing me. Touching me. Stroking me.

And I could feel it. I could feel it, I could feel it, I could feel it. I was _me,_ I had total control, I could moan softly when _I _wanted to. I could kiss Sasuke's neck and bite him gently and thrust against him as he pulled off my pyjama bottoms, exposing my erection to the cool morning air. I could stifle a moan as he began to lick me and suck me. I could grip his hair and pull at it as he pleasured me until I was on the brink of orgasm. I could feel my toes curling into the sofa, my back arching, my voice hitching, my body shuddering.

I could see the hunger in his eyes as he took the whole of me in his mouth, seconds before my whole world imploded with pleasure. I could feel him swallow as I erupted into a juddering, moaning climax like none I'd ever felt before.

And I could scream Sasuke's name because _I _wanted to.

I lay back, panting hard, while Sasuke let me recover for a second or two before attacking my lips with his. I let out a gasp at his ferocity, which he used to his advantage, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I kissed back with equal intensity, wrapping my legs around his waist and gripping his hair, tugging firmly. I could feel his hand pumping me again, and I moaned into his mouth.

His hands were over me so much that I could barely distinguish where he was touching. I knew that I was hard again and inwardly thanked my youth for saving me from humiliation. His mouth had left mine and was at my nipples, but I suddenly felt bad for letting him do all the work, so I gently pushed him away and turned over so that we were in the sixty-nine position.

It was at this point that I let out a little groan as I realised that Sasuke was bigger than me. Not superhumanly big or anything, but bigger than me all the same.

This is why I was uke, I noted.

"Ah!" I let out an involuntary squeak as I felt Sasuke's fingers brushing my entrance. I'd been so distracted that I didn't even notice him reach for the lube, but now he was slicking a finger and pushing it inside me.

It's difficult to describe the feeling of someone preparing you, but all I could think right then was something along the lines of _oh my god this is so weird get it out get it out get it out!!_

That was, until he pushed against my prostrate and I turned into jelly. I can't say it didn't still feel weird, in fact, the pain that came with the stretching made me wince, but as he pushed against that spot, I couldn't help but feel so _excited_ that I nearly forgot about the foreign intrusion.

Then, I was pushed flat on my back, staring up at him; his face alive with an expression I didn't recognise. It must have been lust, I thought, since his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-lidded. His fingers were out of me now, leaving me slicked with lube and shaking with anticipation. With a few whispered words of warning, he entered me.

And _oh my god,_ did it hurt. I screamed, literally screamed as Sasuke thrust into me, and all I could think about was the pain, and if you could actually die from anal sex.

But, slowly, (and by this I'm talking snail pace) the pain began to ease up, and somewhere between the agony I could feel Sasuke brushing up against something that made my toes curl and my breath catch. I couldn't help but bite my lip as he began to thrust against it harder and harder and soon enough the pain felt obsolete, because his hand was around my length and pumping it in unison with the thrusts.

It was so _real._

I screamed, I swore and I scratched my nails down Sasuke's back hard enough to draw blood as I moaned his name. In return, he was swearing enough to send us both to hell but was otherwise silent, save for a few soft moans.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…_there!"_

As his speed rose, I could feel pressure beginning to build around my groin, and knew that I was about to cum.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" I repeated his name, my voice becoming steadily louder. "Sa- oh…_aaah! Sasuke…I'm- ahh!" _

My body curled into itself as it erupted in spasms, Sasuke's hand at the receiving end of an impressive splattering of cum. As I reached my climax, my muscles must have tensed, because I could hear Sasuke's cry of _"Oh, fuck!" _followed by the sudden warmth filling up my insides. With effort, I opened my eyes, and the look of pure pleasure on his face made my own orgasm intensify. The sweat glistening on his flushed, twisted face, the parted mouth with his tongue sticking out ever so softly, his eyes nearly invisible because they'd rolled up into his head.

It was over too soon. As our shuddering stopped, we drew together and just breathed each other's air before joining together in a rough kiss.

As we collapsed beside each other, sweat and cum coated limbs still tangled, I thought I might be in heaven.

Or at least, I was finally out of hell.

* * *

**_Blah, blah, please review (there you go Pan-chan, I corrected it -__-')...I'm very tired. :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, guys, a short one here, sorry :S (I have warned you) But the next one will hopefully be soon depending on how much college hates me. Ahem, anyways. We're reaching the peak of the story now...so enjoy ^_^ I love you guys~**_

_**Thanks to Panda-sensei for beta-ing again XD Luff joo, Paaaaaan-chaaaan~**_

_**Oh, yeah, I forgot to add - anyone going to the Anime MCM Expo in London this October? Pan-chan and I are and we have no friends...so come meet us! :B**_

_**I disclaim, I warn and I 'lol' at flamers :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

"I can't believe I just did that." I groaned, burying my face in a pillow. I was lying face down on the bed, barely covered by my sheets. Naruto was beside me, and I could feel the victory glow just emanating from him like a bad smell. Well, bad for me. "I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I let _you_ tell me what to do."

"S'not my fault you're a pervert." Naruto chuckled, lying on his stomach. "That was really good, you know."

"Oh, gee, thanks." I grumbled at him. I felt so debauched by this. But it had been the best sex I'd ever had with Naruto, and that made me feel any worse. I _was _a pervert. I was a sick, evil pervert who was taking advantage of his best friend, and the stupid idiot didn't even _care. _

"Hey." Naruto was saying, seemingly carefree. "You know…you're supposed to be _taking care_ of me for the next few days…" He trailed off with a cheeky grin and for a moment I wondered if I'd woken up to a new beginning.

I couldn't tell you exactly what happened in those few days, but something between us changed.

Somewhere between the sex, Naruto's epiphany, more sex, me teaching Naruto how to cook, more sex, Naruto intently watching me shave every morning (and not admitting his embarrassment that he only had to do it every other day, the hormone deprived child that he was) even _more_ sex, and loads more stuff that would seem trivial to most people, but was somewhat special to me, _somewhere_ there had been a transformation. It was as if a dam had broken between us, and now everything was able to _flow_ again.

"Oi, stupid, do you want ramen for dinner again or are you going to let me cook some real food?" I yelled at him from the kitchen.

"Hey, bastard, what're these tapes?" Naruto called back from the other room, totally ignoring my question.

I leant back to look through the doorway at him, and saw him rooting through a drawer near my T.V. So…he'd found my _collection._

"Jeez, Naruto, I thought you of all people would recognise porn when you saw it."

"P-p-p…" Naruto stared at the tape as if it had tried to bite him, and dropped it like a hot potato.

"_Porn."_ I completed, "God, you're starting to sound like Hinata."

"But there's so _much!"_ He cried, waving at my (okay, I'll admit it) rather _immense_ selection of videos.

"I _am _a _man,_ you know. Just because I'm stoic, it doesn't mean I don't have _needs._" I explained calmly to Naruto as he sifted through the collection.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were a notorious pervert." _Notorious?_ "I can't believe I never realised…how long have we been best friends?"

_Too long._ I snorted. "Depends when you think we started being friends."

He thought about this seriously. "Uh, sometime before you tried to kill me."

"Which time?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Every time." He grinned back at me. "Man, we were so_ stupid_ back then."

"You're _still_ stupid." I chuckled, ignoring Naruto's indignant cry. "But you're right. We…_I_ was especially stupid. And those _clothes,_ what was I _thinking_?" Just the memory of the ass-bow made me wince in shame. And I was never going to live it down. Sakura liked to mention it frequently, just to make sure I didn't forget. And Sai had, at some point, drawn a picture of me in the hideous outfit that the two of them enjoyed whipping out at random points of conversations.

"You can say that again." Now, Naruto snorted. Not that _he_ could talk. At least I'd abandoned my ass-bow; the moron _still _wore _orange._

"No thanks," I retorted, "admitting it once was bad enough."

We fell silent. Not an uncomfortable silence, but not wholly un-awkward either.

"So…" After a few minutes, Naruto (inevitably, being _Naruto,)_ broke it. "…you wanna watch one of these?" I let out a rather undignified guffaw as he waved a video at me, and then seemed to take offense. "What, don't you think I'm man enough for it?"

I laughed at him again, waving him down. "No, no. You're definitely _man_ enough." I wonder if he caught my mocking tone, "I was just surprised you picked one of my personal favourites." Ah, well. I thought I might as well play up the pervert act if that's what he presumed anyway.

He studied the tape, "_Beauty and the Beast?_ Doesn't sound like porn to me."

I smirked at him, and took the tape off him, putting it into the VCR. He watched me with an intense curiosity that I couldn't quite understand,

And then the tape started and his face contorted into a mixture of pure horror and confused arousal.

"…This is _gay_ porn."

"Yup."

"A-are those _tails?"_

"Yup."

"And he's not going to…_oh my god."_

"Yup."

"Is that even _possible?"_

"Dunno. Want to try?" I leered at him and received a smack on the head, Naruto slowly backing away from me.

"You…you _pervert!"_

"I thought we'd already gone over that one."

"How long have you been like this? How the heck did I never notice?"

_Well, gee, I don't know. How long have I been a lonely lecher? Sometime after being host to the perviest old man (besides his teammate) ever to live? Sometime after returning to find myself replaced with a totally hot clone of myself (but not as hot as me)? Sometime after realising that you weren't gay (oh, how wrong I was) and that I would definitely never ever have you? Sometime after I ran into Kakashi at the adult entertainment store and ended up taking his advice on which gay porn was the best (that's what teachers are for, right?)? _

_Wow, I _am _a pervert. _

"Hn. Well, I didn't even know you were gay, so I guess we're even." I replied, not looking at Naruto who, I had no doubt, had turned fuchsia pink by now.

"I am _not_ gay."

I snorted at him again. "Could have fooled me."

"I'm _bi,_ thank you very much."

I laughed at this, wondering briefly when it became so easy to laugh again, "_Bi,_" I said, all philosophical-like "is just a euphemism for _gay and desperate."_

Naruto spluttered, and hit me on the head again. A habit I imagine he picked up from Sakura. "I'm not…just because I was a virgin…I had _offers,_ you know!"

Now this surprised me. "Who the hell would want to sleep with you?" Apart from me. And the guys that raped you. Both times. Hm, maybe Naruto was as appealing to other people as he was to me…

"Well, Hinata once confessed her love for me! And…and Sakura said she liked me…and…" I was overcome by an immense desire to kill both females. "_Mmnph…"_ He gave a half-whimper, half-mumble that I couldn't decipher.

"Who was that, idiot? Tsunade?"

"_No!"_ He yelled indignantly. "If you must know," He wasn't looking at me anymore. "It was _Konohamaru."_

For a moment, I fell silent. And then, when I could control myself no longer, I burst into hysterical laughter, which must be marked as a rare occasion.

"_Bastard!_ It's not _funny!"_

"No, it's not." Suddenly, I leant over him, hands poised into a hand sign, and then _poof! _The little brat was leaning over him, his revolting green scarf strategically placed.

Naruto had the decency to look utterly horrified as I started to caress him in the body of his young worshipper.

"Bas –" I forced his words to a stop with my mouth, and was almost relieved to see him clamp up completely. "-tard! That's disgusting!"

"Is it now…" I leant back, and _poof!_ Hinata sat straddling him, blushing in only tiny panties and hands clasped over her breasts in some attempt at dignity. "N-n-naruto…"

No reaction, apart from more of a struggle from the blond as I kept him firmly pinned.

"_Sasuke!_ Stop that right now or Kiba will have my _ass!"_ I felt my mouth curve into a grin as Naruto's eyes widened when suddenly Kiba was chewing on his ear.

"Sas…" More of a reaction. So Naruto had a thing for Kiba, eh? Or…I realised, as Naruto's eyes remained closed, perhaps he had a thing for ear biting.

"_Stop it!_" He screeched at me, "Oh, god, I'm never going to be able to look at Kiba again…" he paused. "Whoa, is he really that big?"

I let slip my 'ku ku ku' laugh and felt my mouth stretch into a smirk. "No, that's all me, idiot." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well in that case, it's alarmingly small." He pouted. I kept on smirking and changed to the form of Sai. Who better to insult Naruto's nether regions?

Not, of course, that there was anything wrong with Naruto's nether regions. Well, perhaps he wasn't the most well endowed guy out there, admittedly, but they do say that it's not the size that counts, but rather what you do with it. Not that _I_ have that problem, since Uchiha are naturally talented in _everything_ and that extends to our looks and _proportions _too.

Ah, where was I?

"Then what does that make yours?" I said, perfectly mimicking Sai's dire attempt at a smile. Another talent I owe to the Uchiha clan.

He spluttered again, and then his expression changed as I released the jutsu, returning to my original form, into a serene, blank face.

"So, nobody else in the whole of Konoha you want then?" I asked, and he simply smiled at me mysteriously.

"There's only one guy for me." He said, all cheesy-like, and I couldn't help but laugh, when my mind was internally begging the 'one guy' to really be me. Pathetic, I know.

"Let me guess…Kakashi!" I smirked at him and he put on an expression of mock surprise.

"How did you _know?"_ He said, his voice feigning shock. I kept my smirk on as I transformed into Kakashi and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know, I wouldn't say no." He murmured, almost as if pondering it. I snorted at him, and began to caress his bottom lip gently with my index finger.

"Only 'cause you want to see what's under his mask."

"You read my mind!" He grinned, but his face had a slight unsure quality to it. "Can you change back now? This feels somewhat illegal."

I laughed softly and released the jutsu.

It was then that I was about to make a snarky comment when Naruto's hand gripped the back of my head and pulled me into the kiss-to-end-all-kisses. Even I couldn't help but moan as our tongues twisted and fought for dominance. It was almost surreal, the way the whole world just seemed to _fade_ as we connected. I could practically hear the corny music in the background.

I can't say how long the kiss went on, but we were both panting hard when it was over. Which was pretty impressive, since as ninjas we're trained to be able to hold our breath three times as long as the average person.

"Hey, Sasuke." And then he was leaning over me. I could feel his breath mingling with mine. He pushed his lips against mine again and I received him gently this time, awkwardly. We pulled apart, and rested our foreheads against each other. "Do you think…you and I…" I could _feel_ him blushing, the blood rushing to his face.

"What about us?"

"Do you think we could ever be…_you know._ Like Asuma and Kurenai were?"

"…are you trying to say you want to have my baby?" I snorted at him and he hit me with a pillow.

"_No!"_ He shouts. "Do you think we could ever be a couple? There. I said it." I laughed at him. And then my smile died on my face as I remembered why all of this was happening.

The jutsu.

"I doubt it." I murmur, and he looks at me like I just kicked him. "Remember the jutsu? You're not going to want anything to do with me after it's gone."

He looked like I just told him that the Fourth Hokage was a fictional character, or that all the ramen in the world had mysteriously vanished.

"Oh." He whispered. "Yeah. I forgot about that." Then he paused. "You know, Sasuke…I don't really know how to say this. I'm not so good with the whole romance thing…"

"What?"

"I love you." He said, looking as shocked as I felt. "Oh." Obviously that wasn't meant to come out. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Hn."

"Well?" His face was hopeful, albeit confused at the same time.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have any response?"

I thought about it. Did I have a response? Did I want to tell him I loved him too, and throw my arms around him and kiss him and live happily ever after? Of course I did. But that wasn't going to happen.

I kissed him anyway.

"Yeah, I have a response." I kissed his face, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead. "I –"

And then someone burst through the door, and I had to use all of my self-discipline not to leap up and chidori them.

"I found it." Tsunade said, smiling at us, "I found a cure."

* * *

_**Oh, sorry, did I not mention the horrible cliffy? *runs away***_

_**Review, and I'll tell you what happens ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_EDIT: Hmn, okay. I didn't get a confirmation email when I first posted this, and then when I next checked, the whole chapter had disappeared. Weird. Ah, well, reuploading...hope the Christmas cheer hasn't worn off ;D_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT...uh, that is, if it's still Christmas anywhere but here...uh...ahem. **

**As per usual, I'm going to apologise for making you wait, and assure you that I'll update sooner next time (but I'm sure you've all stopped believing me now T^T) I WILL update quicker, with a longer and less insanely weird update than this...**

**Usual warnings and disclaimers apply. I love you all for reviewing~ **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

_"I found a cure."_

Would it make me a terrible person to say that I wanted to _kill_ Tsunade right then?

Well, then I was a terrible person.

I could have killed her. Then no-one would ever be able to find the cure.

I could use the sharingan on Naruto – make him forget Tsunade ever found it, and take him away, far away, and we could grow old together in secret.

Or – or, I could use the sharingan and convince him that he didn't want the cure, because then he'd lose me…

Oh, who was I kidding?

I should have just killed her.

_Bitch._

_

* * *

_**_Naruto P.O.V_**

When Tsunade told us she'd found a cure, I suppose I should have been elated.

I wasn't.

I couldn't understand why, but the thought made my heart sink.

Okay, I knew why.

I was going to lose Sasuke.

It had been a few days since Sasuke and I had first had sex without the jutsu. And since I told him about what happened when I was young.

I felt…somewhat serene. And yet more conflicted than ever. A part of me had been laid to rest when I'd told Sasuke the truth. And to finally have sex with Sasuke, without the jutsu was like…

Well, I imagined it to being like having full-fat milk after being put on a skimmed-milk diet for years. A little strange at first, because it didn't feel like it was _allowed, _but so damn good that I forgot all about that, although I still felt a little guilty to be enjoying it so much.

But it wasn't going to happen again. Because even though the jutsu wasn't _active_, as such, when we'd had sex, it was still _because_ of the jutsu that I'd _wanted_ to have sex with him…guh, this was all too complicated for me.

The jutsu was going to be removed anyway.

"It's a lot simpler than I'd thought it would be." Tsunade was saying, but I was barely listening. "It'll take a few hours to collect and prepare the ingredients, but I'll send Kakashi to get you when we're ready, so stay here in the meantime."

I nodded at her, but barely registered what she was saying.

Seconds later, she was gone, and I was alone with Sasuke.

Betrayal hung in the air like poison ivy. I wasn't even sure that I should feel guilty, but somehow I did. It felt like I had led Sasuke on and now I was abandoning him. I glanced over at him, but his face gave no hints as to his emotional state, as per usual.

I knew he must have felt _something _for me. I knew Sasuke, and he wasn't _that_ good a person, or even that great a pervert that he would do all of that without a smidgen of emotion attached.

But then, why had I never seen it before? If Sasuke had ever had feelings for me, then surely I would have noticed? Maybe I was reading too much into this; maybe Sasuke was just a better person that I gave him credit.

Or maybe…

_Maybe I should stop kidding myself. _

"Oi, moron." I stared up as Sasuke spoke to me. "Stop spacing out. She found a cure, you should be happy, right?"

Right.

I managed to shoot him the happiest grin I could muster and was surprised to see him wince slightly and turn around. Hadn't he just told me to be happy? What did he want from me?

"Hey, Sasuke…" I followed him as he walked towards the kitchen. He ignored me. "Sasuke," I repeated softly.

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. When I felt him stiffen, my heart dropped, but I leant in and kissed his neck anyway, breathing in the heavy scent of his head. I could feel him relax as I placed gentle kisses along his neck and his ear.

"Naruto," he whispered, almost as if to himself. "Naruto, stop."

I stopped.

The air was stale with awkwardness, and I knew there was nothing I could do to lighten the mood now. Both of us exuded an air of bitterness, neither of us sure who was angrier, or why we were angry at all.

Sasuke sighed as I pulled away from him, and marched out of the door.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in Tsunade's office as she made hand-seals and drew symbols on me in rat's blood or something equally disgusting.

Yet, all I could think about was how I didn't want this, and I could still turn back, tell her I didn't want this and run away…

But I didn't.

Why didn't I run away?

I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying as Tsunade finished the ritual.

"It's done!" She announced with a smile. I smiled back.

But I didn't notice any difference.

"Uh…It feels…the same."

In the corner of the room, I swear I saw Sasuke's face light up. But that was probably wishful thinking on my part.

"Well, it's not immediate." Tsunade thought for a second, calling Shizune over. "I'm not sure how long it'll take to work. It could be days, so I see no need in sending you to the hospital." She shrugged. "I guess we'll wait and see."

I stared at her. That was it? I could go?

"Um, okay." I nodded at her dumbfoundedly, and then left.

I felt like I had just made the worst decision of my whole life.

* * *

**_Half an hour later_**

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

Why was I now headed to Sasuke's house rather than mine? Why was Sasuke following me around like a shadow? Because he thought he needed constant _surveillance_, that's why. Because 'who knew what that witch – I mean, _the Hokage – _had done to me.' His words, not mine.

As I got to his house and threw myself onto his sofa, Sasuke watched me intently for signs of illness, but couldn't see any. When I got fed up of him staring at me, I batted him away, and then looked at him eye to eye.

"It's going to go away soon, isn't it?" I said and he nodded solemnly. We weren't just talking about the jutsu.

"We shouldn't…" He said, and then stopped. What was he going to say? We shouldn't waste this time? Or use this time? Which would be more painful?

"I love you, you asshole." I said, half matter-of-factly and half wistfully.

"You know that's just the jutsu talking."He said. _And don't call me asshole, _his eyes said.

"I know. But that's how I feel, doesn't that mean _something?"_

"Naruto…" He said, quietly. I could sense something in his voice that I rarely heard from him; _hurt, perhaps?_ "You understand, don't you?" He paused. "When it's over, you won't _feel_ that way anymore! You'll probably be disgusted that we ever did any of this!"

My stomach started to ache; a dull throb of pain. Sasuke was _right._ Soon, I was going to lose him, lose this feeling.

And that's when I finally knew what it felt like to have a broken heart.

"Sasuke…" My eyes were brimming with tears, but I wouldn't let it show. "Do you love me?" He said nothing, silence burning the air. "I know you must feel _something_ for me. _Please,_ Sasuke. I just want an answer" He still said nothing, and I twisted away, my back turned to him. My chest hurt. My eyes stung. I wanted out of there.

"_Fine_." I whispered, bitterly. If he wasn't going to admit that he had feelings – whatever they were, sexual, emotional…I didn't _care – _for me,then there was no point in prolonging this. I pulled myself off the sofa in silence. The tension in the air hurt and I could feel my hands shaking as I pulled on my shoes and moved to leave.

He didn't try to stop me as I pushed open the door and stepped out onto the streets, a bitter tear in my eyes.

The jutsu wasn't even finished, and already it was over.

I felt myself descend into a waterfall of tears as I ran the whole way home. I scolded myself for crying – _again,_ but this only resulted in even more tears of disappointment in myself. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow until I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_In the dream, I'm holding a key in one hand, and a box in the other. The box is beautiful, elaborately decorated wood with an intricately carved design. The lock on the front is golden, like the key in my hand, and also patterned delicately. It's heavy, but not unbearably so. A small box, small enough to hold in one hand with a little effort. The key is almost as big as the whole side of the box it opens._

_I look at the key in my hand, and yelp as it suddenly glows with heat. Cursing, I try to throw it down, but my hand won't let me. It's burning me now, enflamed, red-hot. I can see my hand burning beneath it, my flesh turning red, and I feel tears run down my cheeks as I whimper in pain._

**_The box._**

_I'm not sure how I know it, but the voice resounding around me belongs to Sasuke. I sob, not understanding what he wants._

**_Open the box._**

_I immediately fumble with the box, jamming the red-hot key in it and half expecting it to burst into flames._

_The box opens, and the key falls away from my hand. _

_The whole place is filled with a red glow that the box emits. I don't know what it is, but it scares me, so I slam the box shut again. _

_The box won't close._

_The glow is getting brighter, and I'm suddenly afraid it might blind me._

_The key. I need the key. The key will close the box._

_I reach for the key, which is still glowing with heat, but I don't feel it anymore. I force it into the lock, but suddenly it's melting and before I know it, it's gone._

_The lid of the box flies off as I attempt to keep the box closed. The light pours out, and I scream, covering my eyes._

_  
Too bright. Too bright._

_I have to close the box. Somehow, I have to close the box._

**_Don't be scared of the light_**_. Sasuke tells me. _

_I can still see it through my eyelids, through my hands. It's surrounding me, dragging me down, so bright that it's not red anymore but white._

_The box._

**_You cannot close the box without the key._**

_But the key is gone._

**_Once opened, the box does not close._**

_I scream as the light burns my eyes._

**_Don't be scared of the light._**_ Sasuke says again, and I feel his hands on mine. Prising my fingers away from my eyes, wiping away the tears._

_"Naruto." He whispers, and I find my eyes opening._

_The light doesn't burn anymore._

_Sasuke and I are standing alone in a world of white._

_"Don't be scared." He murmurs, and I'm not._

My whole body jolted awake as I gasped, gripping onto my sheets. My eyes were blurry with tears and I glanced at the clock as I wiped them away. Midnight. It was already tomorrow. I had so little time. "I'm not scared anymore." I gasped, as I pulled myself out of bed and ran towards my front door.

Towards Sasuke.

* * *

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

_Well, this sucks._

I was lying in bed and feeling like an idiot. I'd just sent the love of my life packing, wasting a whole _night_ of Naruto.

And all because I was too fucking proud to tell the idiot that I loved him.

And I did. Of course I did. I always had, I always would, and it was going to hurt like hell when the jutsu was broken. He probably wouldn't want to see me anymore. If I was lucky, he might lose all his memory of the justu. Now, that would be perfect.

Or would it? Did I really want him to forget? No, perhaps Naruto had been onto something with the whole wanting to remember thing. If he remembered, I could still cling on to the hope that someday; someday he might come to love me like I love him. Perhaps just the _memory_ of love would be enough…

Oh, who was I kidding?

It was about three minutes before I got up with a groan and headed towards Naruto's apartment in the pissing rain.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, weird. If anyone can actually figure out that strange metaphorical dream thing, then I applaud you. **

**Ugh, this chapter is all over the place. I guess it represents some sort of insane climax in the story...or I'm just losing my mind slowly. (I hope it's the former, even if the latter is more likely...) This is really quite a filler chapter...ahhhh D:  
**

**Reviewers get mince pies and Christmas joy!! Flamers get coal in their stockings.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my god, it took me so darn long to write this chapter, I'm so sorry!! _TT___TT_  
_

_...but at least this chapter is long! Annnnd might-possibly-maybe have a happy ending at the end of it?  
_

_*Grovels at readers' feet* Please forgive me!! D:  
_

_**Warnings: **Yaoi. That would be man-sex between two manly-men. Also lots of swearing. And moaaar yaoi. So, yeah. You know the drill; don't like it, go read a PG-rated fic or watch Finding Nemo :P Flames will be used to warm up my ridiculously cold room.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **If I were making money out of this, I might be able to afford to go to comicon. So, no, I'm not. Kishimoto, however, is. Well, not from this fic, obviously. At least, I hope not o__o Although he's welcome to use any of my ideas if he wanted to? XD  
_

_Anyways, onto what you're all here for:_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

So there I was. It was pouring with rain, and I was standing there in it, crying like a baby. Let me point out now that I don't cry very often, partly because I'm not a sissy like Naruto – who cries more than Sakura, I swear – and partly because I don't cry like the people in movies do, all romantic-like. You know what I mean, with a single tear wetting their cheek, their eyes welled up with emotion and their cheeks flushed with a delicate pink. Oh, no. When _I _cry, my eyes go all red, my nose runs like a river and I look like a snotty kid.

So I must have looked like shit, but I didn't care. I had so little time left and hell if I was going to waste it at home alone. He loved me, who was I to waste that? Granted, it was love based on a mixture between a fortunately-timed ninjutsu and an even more fortunate biological response that happened to, well, _happen. _But that wasn't the point. By tomorrow, he'd probably never want to see me again, so I might as well make the most of this, I decided. _Oh, god. I'm disgusting._

I went to knock on the door and was shocked when it opened just as my fist connected with it. As it swung undone, Naruto began to walk through it, head bowed, and then jumped in surprise when he saw me. Apparently, he hadn't heard me, despite the volume of the knock and his short distance away from its source.

"Sasuke…" He breathed, staring up at me. "What are you doing here?!"

I gave a soft, bitter smile. "Why did you open the door, anyway?" I echoed his own words.

At this, he smiled back and echoed mine: "I was going for a walk."

"So you didn't just sense an approaching chakra and decide to see what was going on?"

"Maybe I did." His expression was sly, and I knew he must have reached the same conclusion as me.

"Naruto…"

"Let's not talk, okay?"

And then he kissed me.

It sounds romantic, and it was. It really, really was. He drew me inside and we shed our clothes; mine soaked through and his still damp from his walk home. Suddenly it didn't matter that I probably looked a tragic wreck, and that this wasn't even fucking real, because it felt _so _real to us.

There was no hesitation, no holding back. This was it, and we both knew it. This was the last shot, the final sprint, and hell if we were going to waste it.

I gently pushed him down onto his bed and just ran my hands over him, softly stroking his warm, moist body.

My mouth and hands attacked his stomach, my tongue gradually tracing the marks of his seal. He groaned beneath me as the sensitive area met with the cool wetness of my tongue and I smirked. My hands worked across his chest as I feasted on it with my eyes.

My mouth moved upwards, and I found myself licking my lips as a voice in my head (probably that damned inner perv again) say _yum, nipples._ I ignored the voice, proceeding to give a gentle nip at one of the dark nipples and feeling Naruto's nails dig deeper into my back as he hissed my name.

I knew this body well. I knew his weakest points; I knew how to make him moan. And moan, he certainly did. Of course, with all the talking he did normally, it's hardly a surprise that Naruto was so vocal during sex, but perhaps in future a gag might come in handy for those times when subtlety is required.

Oh, wait. There was no future for us. Shit.

My fingers arched suddenly around his cock and he hissed at my unexpected haste. He wasn't complaining, however, and quickly wrapped his hand around my own hardened shaft. His head came to rest on my shoulders as we pumped each other steadily. It was slow, it was sensual, but it was still animalistic, still raw. He bit into my shoulder, gasping at my touch. I moaned softly into his neck, kissing it gently.

Yes, I really did know Naruto well, and it was clear in my actions. I lightly bit at his collarbone, one hand pumping his most sensitive erogenous zone while my other hand traced across the other, his chest. I knew that Naruto always moaned the loudest when I stimulated his cock and nipples simultaneously, and tonight was no exception. I could feel him becoming harder and harder beneath my fingers and knew it was time to stop, if you'll forgive the expression, _'jerking around.'_

Heat began to build between out sweat and rain-slickened bodies. Breaths came as gasps, grips fell away, hands turned to hips as jerks turned to thrusts. Fingers tangled in hair as our two bulging cocks thrashed against each other in a shambolic ritual of passion and heat. Naruto was tense beneath me, one hand still digging into my back as the other pleasured me, sending jolts of heat through my body. You see, _he_ knew _me_ as well. I don't know if it was his _mind_ that was remembering which points to press and how to press them, or if it was simply programmed into his body by now, but either way, he _knew,_ oh _god_, he knew _exactly _what to do to make _everything_ feel good.

"Sasuke…" he groaned, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "_Do it."_ It was no more an order than it was begging, but I wasn't about to argue with him. My fingers found their way into the pocket of an abandoned jacket where I'd previously stashed some a brief second, I fumbled with the cap, and moments later, both the cap and abandoned tube were tossed across the other side of the room as I slipped two digits into him.

This was the part that got one of the best reactions from him. He would always go almost completely still as my fingers entered him, his back slightly arched, his shoulders tense. He would try to close his eyes, but the sensation always caused his eyes to snap open with a gasp. The erection that had for a fleeting moment waned in my absence was called to full alert again, a small amount of liquid emerging from the pink tip. His mouth opened and closed silently as my fingers, now three of them, pushed in and out of him. My middle finger stretched out further to find that spot, and when I did, I _knew _it. He let out a noise that was somewhere between a choke and a gasp, and his head unconsciously tipped back as his nails almost drew blood on my back. Yes, there it was.

My finger tweaked the spot again, still using my other hand to pump him sharply, and he let out a deep moan beneath me. "Stop…stop it…or…I'll…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence before thrusting my fingers in deep, savagely hitting that spot again. This time, it was too much for him, and his whole body erupted in spasms as he came, into my waiting hand. A small amount of the white liquid ran down my fingers, but I knew that he had more than that to him.

"Ahh! Shit, Sasuke…I'm sorry, I-" Once again, I didn't let him finish, this time going straight to the root of the problem and kissing him hard enough to leave bruises.

"Mmnn…" he groaned into my mouth as I used my tongue to massage his lower lip, running it along his teeth and eventually intertwining it with his own soft organ. My hand worked magic on his slightly deflated shaft, although the orgasm seemed to have hardly an effect on the swollen arousal. I let my fingers wrap around him again as I continued preparing him until he let out a groan and dug his fingernails harder into my back. "Enough." He growled, his voice tensed in frustration. I smirked at him and he glared in return.

"Not going to beg for me, Naruto?" His nails scraped across my back now, angry and impatient.

"I'm not begging for anything, you sadistic fuck!" He snapped, making a point to draw blood. Shit, his nails were _sharp._

"But then how am I supposed to know you want it?"

"I want it."

"How much?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, come on, just a little begging? Satisfy the pervert." I tried my best pout, but I'm sure the sight of me pouting would kill kittens, so I held little faith in it working.

"Fuck, you're sexy, did I ever tell you that?" He stared up at me with lusty eyes and I smirked at him.

"Really?"

"No, you bastard, you look like a child molester." I felt my smirk drop as he rolled his eyes at me. "Now fuck me or I'll use sexy jutsu."

That was encouragement enough. Still, I would have liked to hear him beg.

I pushed him gently onto his back and nudged my knee in between his legs. He obediently curved his feet around my waist and waited, already panting with anticipation.

Barely even breathing, I pushed myself against his prepared hole, and felt his whole body tense up beneath me. He was much tenser than usual.

I felt his breath hitch from the pain and the awkward feeling of being filled as I thrust into him slowly, carefully, aware that he was more sensitive than normal. And – oh god, the _heat –_ it was so hard not to slam into him when he moaned like that, all deep and husky. Slowly, slowly, I moved in him until I could hear him panting "Faster…_faster!" _along with a colourful assortment of curses that would make Iruka blush in shame.

And then, of course, I let myself go, slamming into him with such enthusiasm that it could only be described as feral. He groaned beneath me, his hands reaching up to tug on my hair, his eyes still squeezed shut. At that moment, all I wanted was him to see me, to watch as I fucked him. I pulled his feet – his toes curled and twitching – around my shoulders, and with an especially violent thrust, I drove deeper into him, feeling a deep pang of satisfaction at his half-moan, half-choke.

"Oh, shit. Oh, _fuck_." He moaned obscenities as I continued to thrust, hitting his prostate at every stroke. With one hand I pumped him vivaciously and with the other I circled his nipple, teasing and pulling on it and every so often pinching it tightly with my nails.

I leant in close to him, still moving faster and faster, and kissed him hard. "Look at me." I said as I pulled away, and his eyes snapped open. With satisfaction, I stared at the bright blue eyes, nearly black with massively dilated pupils, and hazed over so much he probably couldn't even see me.

"Sasuke…fuck…" was all he mustered before I kissed him again, circling his tongue with my own. He kissed back, nipping at me and, with his hands still on the back of my head, pulling me in so deep I was sure I was choking him. He was writhing, _writhing_ beneath me and I could only hold his lips for so long before he drew back and moaned huskily, his eyes closing as he began to shudder.

I sped up, my eyes fixed on his face, dripping with sweat and bright red, his mouth hanging open and his tongue out ever so slightly. Liquid was collecting at the sides of his mouth, but whether it was mine or his, I didn't know or care. Every time I thrust into him, his back arched, his eye brows furrowed and his eyes wrinkled a little at the edges. Oh, god, he was so fucking sexy, I knew I couldn't last much longer.

"Ah…fuck…" Naruto was now whispering under his breath, and writhing more and more. "Fuck…fuck…" I could feel his legs tightening around my shoulders, his hips thrusting up almost as much as mine were thrusting down.

And then he was throwing his head back and letting out this _noise;_ words can't even describe it but it was something of a scream or a moan mixed with a garbled mess of 'fuck,' and 'Sasuke'. It was so goddamn hot that as he shuddered in climax beneath me, I felt my entire body erupt in spasms, watching his eyes screwed tight, hearing him moan and grunt, feeling his body press against mine as cum splattered our stomachs, I let out a guttural groan as I came inside him.

We collapsed, gasping and huffing, into his mattress, slickened bodies gripping each other tightly. His eyes fluttered open and we stared at each other, unspoken words drifting between us.

_I wish this wasn't the end. That was amazing._

After a minute of catching our breaths, Naruto reached his hand up and just ran his thumb along my cheek, moving across my face and gently prodding my dry, gasping lips. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked at my bottom lip before nibbling it lightly. I smiles softly and pulled back a little, then leaned in again to kiss his forehead.

_I want to stay with you forever,_ the kiss said. He closed his eyes and rocked against me. _Me too,_ his body was replying.

One last kiss: tender, sweet and final.

_I love you_ went unsaid.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

When I woke up that morning, I felt like curling up into the foetal position and sobbing my brains out. Not because the jutsu had worn off – it hadn't, hell, I felt more infatuated than ever – or because my ass hurt like living hell, but because…well, because I knew it was really coming, the end, the apocalypse, the…well, you know, the end.

The worst thing was that I knew I wouldn't feel bad about doing this to Sasuke; I probably wouldn't care. And that felt horrible, knowing that I was going to hurt him so much and not be able to do anything. I wanted to help him, stay with him, stay like this.

Maybe I _could_.

It wasn't too late – the jutsu hadn't worn off. I could still stop this from stopping. I could still preserve this. It was worth it, wasn't it? I had control now, it's not as if I was being forced, I wanted it…

But did I really want it? Did I even know the difference between wanting it and being made to want it? And even if I was being _made _to want it, did it really make a difference?

…Now I was confused. Oh, hell.

When I burst through Tsunade's office doors at six am, she was working hard at her desk, stamping documents.

Beside her, Tonton had sprouted wings and was flying round in little circles.

_Ahem. _Joking aside, as per usual, Tsunade had fallen asleep at her desk, papers gluing themselves to her face. I ran up to her and in true Naruto style, woke her up by yelling "_Tsunade-baa-chan!" _in her ear.

Needless to say, she did not see the humour in my wake-up call.

"What…" she ground out through gritted teeth, "do you want?"

"I don't want it gone." I found myself saying. Tsunade's head snapped up and she stared at me as if I'd just told her Jiraiya was secretly a woman.

"You _what?!_"

"Reverse it. The cure. I don't want it."

"I can't _reverse_ it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't want it to end!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe I am! I don't care! I just want you to stop it before it goes away!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, something clicked in Tsunade's groggy mind. She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "You mean it hasn't gone?"

I blinked at her. Well, _obviously_ it wasn't gone, I was still thinking about Sasuke every damned _second!_ Every fibre of my body _craved_ him, every brain cell focused on him, every thought, feeling, action was somehow linked to him.

"Uh, no." I said, as if that summed it up.

"I swear I told him… Let me double check…_Shizune! Fetch me my medical journal!" _I watched as Shizune (who, unlike her boss, had seemingly pulled an all-nighter,) ran in, Tsunade's notes in hand, her eyes flicking over the pages. She handed the correct page to Tsunade, who read it quickly and nodded angrily. "I _told _Kakashi to report to you!" She said, remembering the information. "It takes 12 hours to work, which means it should have worn off at around midnight." She paused. "How cliché." She commented, and took a sip of sake. "So it hasn't worked?"

"Midnight."

_Midnight! At midnight…I was…that was when…_

_When I woke up. _

_Before I went to the door. Before Sasuke... _

_So when we had sex, the jutsu was…_

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Tsunade's voice followed me as I spun round, running for the window.

"To tell Sasuke that I love him!" I yelled, and jumped out of the window, flying right past a slightly bemused looking Kakashi as I did so.

"What was that all about?" I heard him ask Tsunade, but we could both tell that he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

However, as I raced towards Sasuke's house, I found myself intercepted.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, and I stopped dead, fearing the worst. Had something happened to Sasuke? Was I too late? Questions spun through my mind. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Now that was unexpected.

I stared at my teacher in shock. Was he trying to stop me? And if so – why? He had a strange expression on his face, his visible eyebrow furrowed slightly and he wasn't meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I knew he had problems with Sasuke – his feelings towards his old student had been conflicted ever since his return – but I thought they might have resolved them by now. After all, we were all teammates again now, and teamwork had been necessary in most of our missions. But Kakashi…well, Kakashi had loved Sasuke (in a totally student and teacher, but _not_ pederastic way) and fighting him had absolutely killed him. All three of us were like children to him, and I don't think he's ever _really_ trusted Sasuke again, even if Sasuke was probably closer to Kakashi than Sakura and I.

"Do you really trust him? Even Sai has said –"

"I trust him." _More than I trust Sai._ "More than I ever have."

"More than you _should._" Kakashi retorted. He sighed half-heartedly and continued, "You always have trusted people too much, even when you were a kid."

"Even when…" And then it made sense. All he was trying to do was protect me. Like he'd failed to do before.

_Like he'd protected me when I was a kid. _

The masked ninja had been _him._ Everything fell into place; the times where I was so sure someone was following, the fact that my overdue bills were always paid, the fact that he'd chosen me in his team, like my father had done before him. Kakashi had been protecting me my whole life and I'd never noticed? But this time he'd failed, and he blamed himself for all of this.

The emotion he was trying to hide was _guilt._

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked me, and I could see a hint of smile in his eye. But he wasn't talking about him, no, he was talking about Sasuke.

"I love him." I replied, more confident than I realised I was.

Now he was definitely smiling, "You always were a little slow." Then he shrugged, "Twelve years to get it, that's pretty bad."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps I had always been a little bit in love with Sasuke. Even when we first met, my feelings for him were, well, _weird._ So maybe…_oh._

_Oh._ Now I got it. Oh, hell, slow didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

"Just be careful, okay?" Kakashi said. _I'm not always going to able to protect you,_ his expression said.

I nodded silently. "Thank you." I whispered, smiling at him knowingly.

I sprinted on to Sasuke's, more sure than I've ever been about anything.

Because now I understood; I actually understood what that crackpot dream had meant. The box was my feelings, and the jutsu was the key…or something. So, then, I'd opened the box with the key, the jutsu had triggered the unconscious feelings I'd had for Sasuke, but now that I _had_ the feelings, they weren't going to go away because the box doesn't _close_ after you've opened it… so the light…uh, the light was love, right? And at first it had been scary, but now I was embracing it…um. Something like that.

There's a reason I always failed at school, that's for sure. I never was able to figure out riddles or puzzles or whatever.

But I had figured out one thing.

The jutsu was gone.

And I loved Sasuke.

For_ real._

_

* * *

_**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

I felt sick. Physically sick. And mentally, perhaps, but I'm not sure that's even possible.

I was lying on my bed, trying to work out exactly what I'd say to Naruto when he returned; non-jutsufied. (I'm a fucking Uchiha, okay? I'm allowed to make up words!)

I was trying to figure out how to get through this with the least amount of humiliation.

I could feign ignorance. I could pretend I had amnesia and had forgotten everything…no, that was ridiculous, not even he would ever fall for that.

I knew exactly what I _had_ to do. But I didn't know if I _could_ do it.

I had to pretend that it had all been an act. That I was just humouring him, just…just _using _him. I had to be the bad guy. Heaven knows I'm good at _that._

Yes, this was the best route. It may be selfish, I knew that, but didn't I deserve to get through this with the least amount of pain, after all I'd been through? _He _was lucky, he could forget about this whole fucking thing, but what about me? What about the guy who'd been in love with him the whole fucking time? What was I supposed to do now? The first good thing that had happened to me in a long time was going to be stolen away from me, and just as I was starting to be able to enjoy it.

Ah, fuck this.

Okay, plans of what to do. I could simply go for the casual "hey, idiot. I'm not in love with you, by the way," thing. I'm pretty sure that, while my younger self could probably pull that off with no effort, I had long since been 'cool' in Naruto's eyes. Especially when – as he had informed me so kindly when I was staying with him – I got this _look _in my eyes whenever he was around. Like a hunger, of sorts. My guess is that it was simple arousal, or me fantasising about fucking Naruto into whatever solid surface is nearby at the time, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Alright, so 'calm and collected' was clearly not going to cut it.

I could try the sympathetic approach. "I'm sorry, Naruto, for everything. I took advantage of you in your weakened state, and I led you to believe I had feelings for you when really I just wanted to fuck you."

Yeah, as if _that_ would work. The idea of me apologising at all would make Naruto automatically disregard anything I was saying. And any idiot could see I had feelings for him.

The only real solution here was to get Naruto so riled up, to cut him so deep that he couldn't _possibly_ think I had feelings for him…and that was pretty damn deep. I wasn't sure if I could even _do _that, to hurt him that much.

…But I knew exactly _how._

_

* * *

_**_Naruto P.O.V_**

"Sasuke!" I gasped, hands on knees and straining for air. I'd run the whole way here, and he wasn't answering the door. Fucker. I _knew_ he was in there! What the hell was he _thinking?_

Could it be…I was wrong? Sasuke was…Sasuke didn't…he didn't really…

"Sasuke! D-don't- _huff-_ ignore me!" I pounded on his door with my fist. "B-bastard! _Huff-_ Listen to me when I'm- _huff-_ talking to you!"

"Just leave me alone!" The door was ripped open, and there stood Sasuke.

No. This wasn't Sasuke, not the Sasuke I knew. This was the _old_ Sasuke. Not the kid, but the batshit crazy one that had stabbed me through the lung with a chidori, that had tried to destroy Konoha, that had tried to obliterate everything I loved. This was the Sasuke that was consumed by hatred and revenge.

And he terrified me.

"But Sasuke, I-"

"I don't love you! I never loved you! I never _wanted _you, and I never wanted your goddamn love!" He had that _look,_ that look of pure and utter loathing, like every citizen of Konoha had given me when I walked by as a child.

And there it was. Confirmation of the fear I'd felt all along, the fear I'd only just understood.

"But you said-"

"I _lied,_ you half-wit!" His mouth was curled up into a spiteful sneer. "Whatever made you think that a _demon_ like _you_ could ever deserve my love? You disgust me."

Demon. He called me a demon.

"You're a _monster!"_

Monster. Oh, god, it was true. He hated me for all I'd done to him.

"I only put up with you because I felt sorry for you, you little _slut!"_

Slut. He _hated_ me.

_"Suck it, you slut!"_

A voice. No, voices. Voices in my head.

_"Suck, or you die, monster!" _

Images flashes before my eyes. _Memories_…is that what they were? Images…thoughts…voices….memories I didn't want. Memories I blocked out. Oh, _god._ It was true, it was all true. It really happened. I hadn't thought about it, I hadn't accepted it, but it was really true. I could see their faced, twisted in sick joy as they hurt me, they took me, they raped me…

_"SASUKE!"_ My voice, this time. Screaming his name. Yes, I'd screamed it over and over.

"Sasuke…"

"I thought you…" Tears fell in large droplets down a scrunched face. "I _loved_ you! I…love…" His face contorted in disgust. I felt my knees giving way beneath me, but I forced myself to keep standing. "How could you?"

_You were the only person on my mind._

_I wanted to be stronger …thrusting into the man's palm…names… jeering...touching…pain…_

_You weren't there, Sasuke._

_You were never there._

_You weren't there when I needed you._

_I fought for you._

_I brought you back._

_I love you._

_You were never there, Sasuke._

_I'm scared, so scared and I needed your help but you weren't there and he was inside me… there was no room for you, even if you ever wanted it. I wanted to be fucked, but by _you_, not him… but all the same…_

_I remember it._

_Oh, god, I let him touch me it's wrong it's so dirty he's inside me I can feel him there…_

_I remember calling out your name._

_I remember needing you._

_I remember loving you._

_You weren't there…but still I called for you._

_"SASUKE!"_ If I actually screamed or not, I'm not sure. All I remember is seeing the floor coming up to meet me, my body wet, numb, heavy, and Sasuke's hands surrounding me.

_"Sasuke…"_

"Naruto? Fuck, _Naruto!"_

His hands on me gripping tightly, oh god, those hands, they were capturing me, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

No no no let me go let me go I don't want this _please_ somebody save me he's going to hurt me _no!_

_"Get the fuck away from me!"_ I know I screamed this one, my fist swinging and making contact with Sasuke's jaw. There was a sickening crunch as bone broke bone, but whether the noise was my fist or his jaw, I didn't know.

The world was spinning. The room was shaking. Sasuke was backing away, clutching his face. My stomach was churning. Something underneath my lungs was panging with pain. I might have been conscious for a few minutes after that, but all I remember is that at some point, everything turned black and the sound of screaming filled my ears.

* * *

**_Did I say happy ending? I meant horrible angsty cliffy! -runs away verrrry fast.-_**

_I should also warn you that I have no bloomin' clue how to end this fic. Like, at all. And yes, we're nearing (very very much so) the end. Well, supposed to be._

_Um, yeah, and the masked ninja dude was Kakashi. Because I don't get how Kakashi would just abandon his teacher's son if he knew he was alive. Even if he wasn't allowed to take custody of him or anything, I'm sure he'd do something. So, um, yeah. Bah, ignore me, I'm talking nonsense. ^^'_

_Revieeew. And tell me how to end the fic. Although I do have an idea. But. Eh. Um._

_Feeling particularly inarticulate today. Can you tell? XD_

_**EDIT: I forgot - I was wondering about everyone's views on NejiGaa...if you could vote on my poll, it would be totally awesome. I was thinking about possible future fics and...well, yeah. Inarticulate again. TT__TT Poll. Profile. Pur-lease. :D**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, god, you have no idea how sorry I am I didn't update sooner!! And for leaving it on that god-awful cliffie (not my intention, I swear!!) As if the gods were punishing me, my internet was taken away, my computer hard disk wiped itself (so I had to rewrite this whole darn chapter) and my computer now doesn't seem to want to open Microsoft Word.**

**On a more positive note, I'm going to Florida on Saturday - YAY!! Anyone know of any good anime/manga/copic/comic book/art stores in and around Orlando? XD **

**So yeah, this happens to be the last chapter. I can't believe I've gotten this far - if I'm entirely honest, I'm kind of sick of this story (thus the terrible slow updates) so I'm half-surprised I could finish it at all. (Oh yeah, I wrote most of this at 3am, without the aid of caffeine, so feel free to point out the large number of mistakes I've probably made. It's also totally unbeta'ed, since Pan-chan isn't online right now, and I get the feeling you guys didn't want to wait...)  
**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemon, mentions of rape, bad language, typos and probably countless continuity errors.

**Disclaimer: **In case you were unaware, I do not own Naruto.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

Naruto was in a hospital bed. And it was my fault.

Tsunade said it was a nervous breakdown, that it wasn't a surprise after all he'd been through. And that, judging by his muttering, his memories of the rape had returned, which had probably set it off. I hadn't told her what I'd said to him. We had moved back to her office now, to discuss looking after Naruto for a while.

_Well, at least he's 'cured',_ I thought bitterly.

My body began to shake with both anger and regret as I felt myself well up again. And something else. Of course, it was guilt. So perhaps I'd taken it a bit far. Okay, _way _too far. Fuck, I'd fucking _hospitalised _him, what was I thinking?! Well, how was I to know he'd react that violently? I was expecting him to get angry, to punch me or something, not collapse in a screaming, quivering heap. The Naruto I knew was stronger than that.

Then again, the Naruto I _knew_ wasn't the Naruto who had been raped. The Naruto who'd been suffering alone all this time. The Naruto that was probably so hormonally unbalanced right now it was almost surprising he wasn't growing breasts or something. Ew.

That was the Naruto who was in the hospital bed. The _damaged_ Naruto, if I dare to say it that way, would of course have a different reaction to the hardened ninja who'd never given up.

My stomach lurched and I felt sick again. _Ugh_, I was so pathetic when it came to emotional pain.

"So did he find you? Before this, I mean…did you say something to him?" The Hokage barely even tried to veil the threatening tone of her voice, and I glared at her. I wiped away the tears as inconspicuously as I could.

"Yeah, he did." I muttered in response.

Silence resonated around us as Tsunade examined my face suspiciously. "…_and?"_

"And what? I told him to leave me alone."

_"What?_ Why?"

"Well, I knew that the jutsu had gone away, so I just set everything straight and…informed him that he…he didn't have to worry, because I wasn't in love with him…and some other stuff. I thought it would be easier that way." _For me. "_For both of us. To get it over with quickly."

As soon as I said it, I feared for my life. Tsunade's face contorted to that of an over-protective mother. A pissed off overprotective mother. A pissed off, over protective mother who had just caught someone trying to debauch her child.

"You said _what?!_ You little- how could you be such an asshole?! How could you say that to him…to _him?!"_ She was standing, leaning forward and practically aflame; maternal instincts flaring up.

"What does he care?! The jutsu's worn off, right?!"

"You _moron!_ The jutsu wore off at midnight last night!"

"…mid- oh, _FUCK." _

And that was when the world imploded.

I'm over-exaggerating, of course. But that's how it felt to me. Call me melodramatic, but I'd just screwed up. Big time. Hell, _big_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe it.

He'd been cured. He'd been cured and he still had feelings for me.

He'd even _told_ me. Fuck. Oh, fuck. What had I _done?_

And that was the second time that day that someone had run out of the Hokage's office without warning or explanation.

It took me less than five minutes to get back to the hospital, and this time I sprinted right into his room.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

"I told you it'd hurt." Kyuubi growled at me, and I flipped him the bird.

Stupid fox. Stupid fucking fox.

No, stupid fucking Sasuke.

Still not right. Stupid fucking Naruto for thinking stupid fucking Sasuke could possibly ever have feelings for…for _this._ I waved a hand at my surroundings as if illustrating my point to an audience.

I really was going insane now, motioning to an imaginary audience and talking about myself in third person.

Of course, considering I was sitting cross-legged in greenish sewage water within my own _conscience, _I thought I was doing pretty well in the sanity area.

So, yeah, I must have been unconscious, because I was stuck down here with the biggest pain-in-the-ass demon ever, who, once I was done whining about what a little shit Sasuke was, thought he'd rub it in that he'd _told_ me I was going to get hurt. Well, brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. And besides, wasn't the shitty demon supposed to _protect _me against this kind of thing? Some help he was.

Okay, so maybe my relationship with Sasuke wasn't exactly a life and death situation. I felt like I was dying, wasn't that enough?

Sometimes, when I had too much on my mind, I would meditate myself into here so that I could sit and collect my thoughts. But right now even this couldn't help me with all these mixed up emotions.

Mostly, I felt humiliated. I'd been such an idiot, thinking that Sasuke actually, you know, _liked_ me. I mean, he'd never even _said_ so. There had never been any actual evidence that this was more than just sex. But I'd let myself believe it was, I wanted it to be more, so much that I'd deluded myself into thinking he actually…

And then there was this undirected anger, not even all towards Sasuke, but to myself for being such a damn moron. And towards those men…those…oh, god. No, I wasn't _thinking _about them. I couldn't. And yeah, a little bit of anger towards Sasuke. The prick. I mean, if he was that pissed off at me, he could have said so earlier, right? I know I must have hurt his feelings…or at least been a major pain in the ass, but that didn't give him the right to be such a dick about it.

But above all, the absolute worst part about it was that I felt guilty. I actually felt _guilty_ for what I'd put Sasuke through! It was so ridiculous, but I was still undeniably in love with the asshole, and that just made me guiltier and angrier.

I swear, the next time I saw him, I was gonna punch him so hard…_maybe this time I'd actually break his face rather than my fist, _I thought bitterly.

I hurt so much. All over. Physically, mentally. I couldn't stop thinking about that night, flashbacks raking my mind. And Sasuke. Fucking bastard Sasuke. Fucking prick Sasuke. Fucking beautiful Sasuke, and his fucking beautiful lies.

And, god, he'd touched me like _they'd_ touched me and yet it was so different, the two acts could barely be compared. But they were the same, right? Same sex, same jutsu. So why did it feel so good with him, and why did the memories of _them_ hurt so much?

And why did I have to remember?

"So, was it you?" I suddenly wondered aloud. "Did you repress the memories?"

"No. Your brain did that all by itself" the beast behind me answered with a hint of amusement.

"Wow. My brain is smart."

Kyuubi snorted. I ignored him.

"I'm going to guess they're not going to go away again?" I continued sourly.

"Doesn't seem like they will. Too bad, kiddo, you're going to have nightmares for a while."

"Nightmares are nothing new."

"I know."

We fell into an awkward kind of silence and I let out a long sigh. "I suppose I'd better get back and…" I trailed off. What _was_ I going to do now? Hide in my house and avoid Sasuke for the rest of my life? I could really do with going on a mission to get my mind off of all this, but I was pretty damn sure Tsunade wouldn't be letting me run around on anything more than a D-rank in the foreseeable future.

I didn't really have a choice; I had to just stay in the hospital until I'd recovered from whatever it was I'd just had, and hope that Sasuke didn't come and visit me.

Judging from the look on his face when I'd collapsed, he probably wouldn't be visiting any time soon.

"This _sucks!_" I let out an aggravated groan and punched the floor in anger. Murky water splashed all around me. I hated this! No, what I hated was that I couldn't _do_ anything! All this time, I'd just been dragged around, and I _hated_ being told what to do! Why was no one giving me the chance to fight back? Didn't anyone trust me to be able to fight?

"You're not weak" Kyuubi muttered. Trust me to have a giant demon fox spirit as my most sympathetic listener. "You're just…pretty fucking unlucky."

I couldn't help but let a grin escape me. "Thanks." I whispered, closing my eyes and reaching out for consciousness.

_Sasuke._ The word flooded my mind as soon as my eyes opened and I was met with painful light. _Sasuke is here._ Standing by the door, looking shell-shocked, was the bastard himself. Fucking bastard. What could he possibly want now?

And why couldn't I bring myself to hate him!? Even now, I wanted to reach out for him, to beg him not to hate me, to love me like I'd thought he had. It was so pathetic.

"Naruto."

"Get out." My voice was low and dangerous, and I meant it. I didn't know if I was in any condition to even walk right now, but I was sure that I could deliver a half-decent punch if I needed to.

"Wait – Naruto, just _listen_ to me!"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room, asshole! I don't want to see you!" I was lying. I wanted to see him so much it hurt.

"Naruto-"

Suddenly, I was on my feet, unsteady as anything, but ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"I _said_, get the fuck _out!"_ I practically screamed. "Haven't you done _enough?!_" Without even thinking about it, I was swinging a fist at him – a bodily reaction I couldn't even control. I was scared and hurt and angry and all I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him but also punch him and see him suffer and I didn't know, I just didn't know what I wanted anymore!

_"Naruto!_"

"_Fuck off!"_ A low hiss, and I reached forward to push him, and he grabbed me by the wrist, so I moved to kick him, panicking. I had lost all control now, flailing in blind panic, terror seizing my muscles. I felt a nail scratch his cheek, but all I could think was that I was in danger and I needed to get away.

I was running, out of the room, out of the hospital, nurses screeching after me, Sasuke watching in shock as I sprinted down the street, not even thinking about the fact I was only wearing a hospital gown, or that my feet were being cut by stones, or that I was cold. I kept my eyes closed the whole way – not a smart idea since I must have knocked over a fair few people on the way to…where was I going?! I didn't know, I didn't care, I just had to get away.

When I opened my eyes, I was pushing through the guards outside of the Hokage's building and heading towards her office. I didn't know that Sasuke had just come from this same office, nor did I know if Tsunade was even there or not.

_"Naruto!"_ Sasuke was chasing me, yelling after me. Panic marred his features. "Wait, Naruto,_ wait!"_

He'd caught up to me, and then he was pushing me down, straddling me, pinning my arms about my head and oh my god he was going to hurt me he was going to kill me _oh my god._

Fear flooded my body. I was yelling, and I could feel every muscle within me tensing, screaming to fight, to run, to do _something,_ _anything_, before he hurt me.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't even know _why,_ since this was _Sasuke,_ and even if he was a prick, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ physically hurt me…right?

But the flashbacks were returning and Sasuke's panicked face was changing into a sneering ninja's and my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst out of me and _crunch._

I hadn't even noticed that my hand was free, but there it was, the base of my palm rapidly being coated with the streaming blood of Sasuke's nose.

And then hands. Hands dragging Sasuke away, me curling up into the foetal position again as I tried to stop them, not the hands but the memories, the laughing voices,_ those_ hands that hurt me and defiled me and oh my god make it stop, make it _stop._

I tore myself away and ran out of the door as if I could leave the memories behind. I knew very well that this was just a panic attack, that I was overreacting, that I needed to calm down or I was going to pass out again, but I couldn't stop the terror that was knotting my stomach, the blockade that had filled my lungs, the tears that were heating my eyes.

More hands, drawing me back, stopping me, pushing me gently back to the door. "Relax." Kakashi whispered in my ear, and I started breathing again. "Listen." That voice, gentle but firm, was all I needed to drag me out of my stupor and I gasped, heavy and desperate, trying to regain my coherence. He held me there, softly but firmly, against the door. "Listen." He repeated.

I breathed. And I listened. And I heard.

And then everything finally made sense.

* * *

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

"You little _shit!"_ Tsuande screamed at me as she burst through her office door, ripping me away from the frozen Naruto beneath me and dragging me into the office itself, slamming the door behind her. Within a split second, she had healed my nose, which I took to mean she was probably about to inflict much more serious damage. "What do you think you're _doing?!"_

"I was just trying to talk to him!" I bit back, wiping away some of the blood with my sleeve.

"You think he's going to talk to you now?! After what you did to him?! For god's sake, Uchiha, why couldn't you just fucking explain like a normal person?!"

"Explain _what?!"_

"Your _feelings, _maybe?!"

"I don't _have _any…I don't have feelings for him…I _don't."_ The more times I said it, the less true it sounded. Neither of us were convinced.

"Uchiha…you _asshole_."

And she was right. I _was_ an asshole. I'd just told the love of my life that he was a demon…a _slut._ I'd just brought back his memories of the worst night of his life. I might as well have shoved another chidori in his chest; this time aimed at the heart. Oh, shut up, I _said_ I was melodramatic, didn't I?

_But_ _it's not my fault! It's not! I thought that he was- that he didn't… I'm so confused! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! _Feelings came bubbling up, and before I knew it, I was screaming at the Hokage. This was vaguely reminiscent of the night I'd fought with Naruto at the valley at the end…somehow whenever I get way overemotional, I end up screaming at someone.

Yeah, I know, I need serious therapy.

"Shut up, you stupid hag! You have _no _idea how I felt!" The words burst out as a low hiss, before creeping up in the octaves and volume to an all-out scream. "Everything he was telling me was a _lie!_ I…I fucking _loved _him! I've loved him for…for _so fucking long_, and then to have him suddenly feel this…this _forced_ love for me?! It was _torture,_ like I was being _choked_ with the very thing I wanted most!" I was very nearly crying again, hot, bitter tears threatening to stream from my eyes. My words came out as a strangled, mournful cry, "And now you tell me it was _real?!_ Well, fuck you! I don't know what to believe any more!"

"Believe _me._" A quiet voice emanated from the doorway, and I felt my blood freeze in guilty terror.

_Naruto._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

"Believe _me."_

My voice emerged hoarse and tired, but it emerged, all the same, and it was enough to make him stop and choke on his words. Kakashi released me, and let me walk towards him, wobbly and tired.

_"Naruto…"_ Sasuke whispered, turning to me. There were tears in his eyes; of anger and betrayal, a soft and sad expression.

I hurt. I won't pretend I didn't. I really, really hurt and I hated him for it. And yet, I couldn't hate him, because I loved him so fucking much.

I wanted him. I wanted him so much it hurt even to want him. I was scared of wanting him, hell, I was scared of everything, but it didn't stop the want.

Nothing would make the pain of the memories go away, I knew that, but equally, the pain of losing Sasuke wouldn't go away no matter how I refused him. It wasn't that I _needed_ him; I was perfectly capable of walking away right then, of telling Sasuke to go fuck himself and never seeing him again.

I could do it. I didn't _have _to want him anymore. But I wanted to, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it was okay, that everything was alright as long as we had each other.

And you know the best thing? This time, it would be my choice, my feelings.

"It wasn't _really _a lie." I breathed. "At least, not near the end, I promise. And you know…you know I don't go back on my word, bastard!" I tried to grin, and then paused reflectively. "Well, at first…I didn't know what I was doing. It was just…_sex._" I wonder if he noticed I was blushing. "And then, suddenly, it became this amazing, twisted _routine, _and I found myself _needing_ it in a totally different way and…I think I fell in love with you or something." This was not supposed to sound as cheesy as it did, I swear.

It was odd, confessing my love to him in the Hokage's office while wearing what I was sure was a paper dress. I hadn't quite had the brains to change before escaping the hospital. While I was speaking, Kakashi and Tsunade had crept out, leaving us alone to sort out our problems, and I internally thanked them for it.

"Yeah…" I nodded, confirming it with myself as much as him, "I love you, you crazy bastard."

I swear he was about to cry. But he shook his head – my heart gave a jolt of terror – and smiled. Of course, this actually increased my fear, since when Sasuke smiled it was usually a bad thing, but then he laughed – my heart jolted again – and grabbed me into a back-breaking hug, snuggling his bloody nose into my neck in a way that I'm sure hurt his much bruised jaw.

"Yeah, I love you too, you stupid idiot." he muttered, letting me go and shoving me in the shoulder playfully. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"…Well, that was romantic." Of course, only we could confess our love for each other with insults attached.

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to say?!"

"Something about how you, I dunno, couldn't live without me?! How I complete you, how I'm like…the _stars_ to you, a shining beacon of light in your life?!"

"You've been reading too much Icha Icha."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather fuck _you."_

_"You are the most unromantic being in the whole world, asshole!!"_

"Oh, shut up."

And then he swept me up into his arms and kissed me.

I mean this quite literally, because he actually physically picked me up bridal style, which, had there been anyone _in_ the room (as if Kakashi and Tsunade weren't eavesdropping) they would have had a full view of my crown jewels. So I yelped, smacked him in the face with my bad hand, yelped again and landed on the floor painfully as Sasuke dropped me.

Then we both turned to each other, and just stared. There was something in his eyes that I didn't quite understand, probably because I'd never really seen Sasuke happy, like,_ really _happy before. After a few seconds of silence, I saw his mouth twist into a smile and then he was _laughing,_ hysterically, and I couldn't help but follow, laughing so hard I was nearly crying. Who knew why we were rolling in hysterics, perhaps it was because of the sheer hilarity of the whole situation, but it didn't last long before Sasuke pulled me into a gentle, yet undeniably passionate kiss.

I couldn't help but snake my arms around him, and let him run his hands down my chest. "Dobe…" He breathed, "I missed you."

"It's been, like, a day." I chuckled, and felt him return the small laugh into my neck.

"I still missed you."

"See, now that's romantic. I knew you had it in you."

"Mmn, you inspire me." He gently sucked on my neck and I shivered slightly.

"Wait." Concerned eyes met mine.

"Are you okay? Is this too fast?" I nodded silently, looking away. I couldn't meet his eyes – those worried eyes that examined my expression as if trying to tell what I was thinking.

I knew that he could sense my hesitation now, my slight flinch as he touched me, my unconscious reaction as a result of the memories, the pain, everything.

I was damaged, and he could tell. But I knew he would be patient with me, he would treat me so gently that I would become impatient with him. He loved me, and so he would wait until I was ready.

Yeah, so we weren't exactly masters of the arts of romance. Nor were we the most conventional couple, but hell knows that doesn't matter.

It especially doesn't matter when you have the most gorgeous official-boyfriend in the whole of Konoha, who not only has insane tongue skills, but is also skilled in the arts of ripping apart paper dresses as well as…well, let's just say Tsunade got her desk replaced pretty soon after that.

It took us four months to finally have sex again. Sure, there was a lot of kissing and touching and playing (as Tsunade was acutely aware, after we 'played' all over her paperwork) but there was no penetration.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was patient with me.

"Sasuke. Can't we-"

He waited until I was ready.

"No, Naruto."

Hell, he waited for about a month _after_ I was ready, just to make sure I was _definitely, definitely_ ready…

"Sasuke, if you don't have sex with me soon, I'm going to dry up."

..and then an extra week…

"Sasuke, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to turn straight and fuck Sakura."

…and another day…

"As if Sakura would let you fuck her."

And then,_ finally,_ one beautiful summer's night, under the full moon, he laid me down on a bed of roses…

Okay, I lie. It was the dead of winter and it was raining again, and we did it in a cave. Don't ask me why. We'd just finished one of a string of C-Rank missions, and we were headed back to Konoha when it had started chucking it down, so we'd sheltered in some random cave, since we weren't in a rush or anything. And…well, one thing had led to another, and for some unknown reason, it just felt_ right._

"Sasuke. My back hurts." Okay, maybe not completely perfect, I noted as I complained as stones stuck to the skin on my back.

"_This_ is why I wanted to wait!" he cried indignantly, and I leered at him, grinning.

"Don't you think this is kind of exciting?"

"There are bats in here, dobe. I swear they're watching us."

"…don't you think that's kind of exciting?"

"…you're very strange."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, laying back on the gravel and wincing as stones stuck to my back. "Okay, maybe you're right. We should wait until we get home…" I was teasing him, and he knew it. He was leant over me, already rock hard and panting softly. He'd been preparing me for what seemed like hours, and I was so damn ready that I was nearly coming already.

"You little-"

I laughed again, and reached to the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss. "Don't worry, Sasuke," I whispered hoarsely into his ear, "you're going to fuck me right here, really fucking hard, and I'm going to moan like a whore, and it's going to be fucking amazing since we've both been holding back so fucking long." I knew I sounded confident, even if my head was spinning, and pterodactyls were flapping in my stomach.

"Are you-"

"Yes. I'm so fucking sure that if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to hold you down and shove it in _you._" He raised an eyebrow at me and seemed to consider this for a moment, before pushing himself gently against my entrance.

"_Yes…_" I breathed softly as he filled me. I welcomed the sting of pain that came from four months without penetration. I welcomed it because it reminded me that this was real, this was _me_, and this was Sasuke thrusting into me, and I _loved_ Sasuke. Oh, god, I loved him so much. Which is exactly what I moaned as he began to move in me.

He'd been holding back, it was obvious. And clearly it had been painful for him, too, judging by the way he was moaning softly above me. Sasuke was usually the quiet one.

"Yes…" his quiet voice murmured, "oh, god, yes…Naruto…" His hand wrapped around my length again and he stroked hard and fast as he sped up his thrusts. Now it was my turn to moan, louder than him as per usual. I could feel the heat rising in me, that burning deep in the pits of my stomach that made me want to grip Sasuke tight and scream into the crook of his neck. I allowed myself to moan obscenities in his ear as he let out his own softer moans, still increasing his speed. His face was flushed, the red contrasting against the milky white of his skin, and his face was contorted into an expression of pure lust.

"_Fuck!_" I suddenly hissed as the pleasure within me spiked. Slamming against my prostrate, he was beginning to make me lose control. The pleasure assaulted me in waves, and I could do nothing but moan his name and cling harder onto his shoulders.

Harder, faster, hotter, the pleasure bubbled inside me like a cooking pot threatening to overflow. I was so close, and as far as I could tell, so was he.

"Together…" He muttered, and slammed his lips against mine, thrusting hard into me as shuddering took over both of our bodies. I did scream this time, as heat and pleasure overwhelmed me and all I could see what the world turning white.

And then, with a final, desperate kiss, we collapsed against each other, panting hard and still shuddering ever so slightly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was whispering softly, as he buried his nose in my hair. "I love you. I fucking love you."

"Ilytoo…" I mumbled back, too tired to separate the words. I felt him chuckle lightly, and he leant down to kiss me on the nose before leaning back and allowing me to cuddle up with him.

Oh, how I loved him.

I'm not saying it was easy. I'm not saying I didn't still wake up in a cold sweat after nights of dreaming about _them_, and I'm not saying I didn't, on more than one occasion, slap Sasuke's hands away from me and burst into totally random tears.

No, it wasn't easy, but Sasuke made it as manageable as it could be. And when we returned to his house, he pulled me into the shower and made sure to clean between every crack (oh, ha ha.) And then, with a slight flush to his lips, he said "We're going to Ichiraku. On, you know, a date."

And I smiled.

And it was the realest smile I've ever smiled.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Naruto P.O.V _**

He'd caught us just before we entered Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ah, Naruto!" Kakashi smiled; his eye curving into the usual upside down 'U' shape. "I was just talking about you with Tsunade!"

"Eh?" I was sure this couldn't be good.

"We were just discussing some of the possible long-term side-effects of the jutsu."

"Side-effects? Long-term?" I parroted back at him, and he carried on smiling.

"Nothing major." He said, chirpily. "Increased libido, nosebleeds, migraines, male pregnancy…"

_MALE PREGNANCY?!_

"Male _what?!"_ This time it was Sasuke who repeated it. I was too shocked to speak.

"You mean…I could be…" I stared between Sasuke and Kakashi in bewilderment.

It was while I was spluttering and staring that Kakashi let out a chuckle and chirped "Just kidding!"

He then moved very quickly out of the way, in order to avoid Sasuke's incoming fist.

I laughed at the two of them, warmth spreading through me. Sasuke stared at me, a slight shock spreading over his features, before a warm smile graced his lips.

"What?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"You smiled." He said, quietly. I was even more confused.

"I always smile."

"Yeah. But this time you mean it." And then he grinned, properly grinned, and kissed my forehead before walking into Ichiraku. I stayed outside, and then glanced at Kakashi.

"Hey, sensei… what you just said…that's not actually _possible,_ right? Guys can't…"

"Naruto, we can walk on water. We can generate electricity out of our own bodies. Heck, you've just spent a month under a jutsu that made you uncontrollably horny; do you honestly think that there isn't one out there that'll get a guy knocked up?"

"So, if, you know, in the future, we wanted to…"

"I'm sure we could find something to assist you, yes. But…" he trailed off for a moment, "carrying a baby is a huge strain on the body and quite frankly I don't know what Kyuubi's chakra-"

"Oh, no need to worry about that!" I smiled cheerfully, and waved a hand at him before beginning to follow Sasuke. "I wouldn't be the one carrying it." I said matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow at me, looking shocked, and I laughed.

Of course, I was kidding. If we were ever going to have kids, we'd just do the whole surrogate mother thing. But Kakashi didn't need to know that. I left him looking shell-shocked in revenge.

Inside Ichiraku, I slipped behind Sasuke's chair, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you" I whispered.

He snorted at me. "I love you more." He said, as if issuing a challenge.

"I love you morer!" came my immediate reply, and he rolled his eyes.

"Morer isn't a word, idiot." He shook his head, and I grinned at him.

And nothing in the world could wipe that smile off my face.

* * *

**Yay for corny endings!! And no, I don't intend to write an mpreg sequel. **

**So, yeah, guys. I guess that's it. Um. I don't really know what to do now. This is weird. Stay tuned for info on any new fics - I might put some previews up temporarily at the end of this fic. Until then, thank you all for reading, reviewing and PMing me when I'm being useless!! It's been a great ride.**

**Camunki :D**


End file.
